Feathers and Lace
by ravenbabe321
Summary: AU Dacey fic. Danny Desai is a pharmaceutical sales rep in Las Vegas for a medical conference. Lacey Porter is a Las Vegas Showgirl headlining a show. What happens when Danny attends the show and they meet after? This will be a short fic, most likely to be completed in three parts. Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. I had this story nagging me for a while now and I finally just gave into it and wrote it. I have no idea where the original idea came from but this is an adaptation of that. I'm fairly certain that this hasn't been done before, and I pray that it hasn't because I have no intentions of writing a story that has already been done. I'm a little psycho when it comes to my ideas concerning ingenuity and originality. I have several other Dacey fic ideas, that I don't know if I'll ever be able to write. I just had to put this totally different take on Dacey out.**

**This will not be a full on multi chapter fic. My other two stories are my main priority because that's all I can handle and still put out quality work. This is a hobby, not my life. Although I do enjoy writing for my favorite couple, this comes last on my list of priorities. Meaning, I won't neglect my child, job, or life to put an update out. I know you all should understand. **

**I know some of you won't like this or even get it, and that's understandable. I know that I have fans that love everything I put out and are always there to praise and motivate me. You guys rock and I love you dearly. **

**I must admit that I don't know the true logistics of Las Vegas Showgirls and performances, so I'm just going to have to ask you guys to bear with me.**

**Please enjoy my latest creation. Reviews are hugs!**

* * *

Danny Desai was a 25-year-old pharmaceutical sales rep in his third year of working at Global Instruments. He loved his job because he felt like he had a hand in helping people with debilitating illnesses and injuries. It gave him the opportunity to actually see surgeries, and to travel a lot. He had an expense account and a company car, even though he was already rich from an inheritance when he was a teenager. He was single with no children so his job gave him the freedom to do what he loved. He was currently in Las Vegas, Nevada for a medical conference/convention. He was halfway across the country from his hometown and place of residence in Green Grove, New York. He and some of his colleagues attended these medical conferences to sell their innovative new products. Being utterly charming and extremely charismatic helped work in his favor when it came to making sales. His being super attractive sometimes worked too, but mostly his looks didn't even matter. They did matter to the many nurses he came in contact with at the hospitals he went to.

Danny along with his colleagues Charlie McBride, Cole Farrell, and Rico Laurita, had just finished up a long day of presentations at the medical conference. After hearing about bones, joints, titanium, stainless steel, recovery, and rehabilitation and all sorts of medical jargon all day from several different companies and doctors, all four men needed to wind down. They were in Las Vegas: Sin City. They all intended to have a good time. And since it was only their first day, with three days planned for the conference, they were all eager to have some fun. The motto. "What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas", was in heavy rotation in most of their vocabularies.

They were leaving the conference room of the Mandalay Bay Resort & Casino. They along with many of the doctors and surgeons were staying at that same hotel. Danny was loosening his tie as they left the room.

"So what are you guys in for tonight?" Cole asks as he does the same with his tie.

"I'd like to take a walk on the strip, gamble and get laid." Charlie says as he laughs. "We are in Vegas guys."

"That sounds doable. Except for the getting laid part." Rico offers. He knows he's in Vegas but he's married and isn't trying to sleep with anyone other than his wife, Andie.

"That does sound doable, although I agree with both of you. I'm not exactly looking to get laid, but I'm not totally opposed to it either." Danny says.

"I'm disappointed in you, Danny. I thought you'd be totally on my side." Charlie says as he feigns hurt and then laughs. He pressed the elevator button as they all stand in the hallway.

"I am on your side, a little. I said I agreed with both of you." Danny says.

"How about we try a show? The shows at MGM Grand are awesome. Some of them are topless or even all nude." Cole offers as the elevator arrives and he steps on first and presses the button for the floors they're staying on.

"Nude dancing showgirls? Count me in." Charlie says as he grins in anticipation.

"Alright, we'll do a show first and then see where the night takes us." Danny starts before looking at his watch. "I'll check showtimes and I'll text you all the meetup time. We'll all meet in the lobby." Danny says as he and Charlie step off on the same floor.

"That sounds like a plan, Danny." Cole says as the door closes leaving him and Rico on the elevator alone.

Danny and Charlie walk down the hallway to their rooms. Charlie stopped at 637 and swipes his key card. "I know you were lying about earlier. There is no way in the world that you didn't come here planning to hook up with someone." Charlie says surely.

"You're right, but I didn't want to make Rico feel bad." Danny says.

"Hey, it is not our fault that he got married so young. I'm not going to let his ball and chain spoil my fun." Charlie jokes.

"I get what you're saying. He's already with the woman he wants to spend eternity with. We'll get there eventually." Danny says as he smirks. He already knows what Charlie is going to say.

"Speak for yourself, Desai. I'm never entering in that form of punishment. See you later, man." Charlie says as he disappears into his room.

Danny just chuckled and made his way down the hall to room 654 and went into his room. He took off his suit and checked his phone for shows and times. He checked the MGM Grand's website and came across a show called "Feathers and Lace." It wasn't the name that really got him, it was the legs of the showgirls in the picture. Danny got the thought that the show must be awesome if that's all they showed in the picture. He particularly focused on the legs in the center. They looked like they were dipped in honey. While Danny never really classified himself as a leg man, those legs caught his eye and he wondered what the rest of the woman looked like that they belonged to.

* * *

25-year-old Lacey Porter arrived to her job as a showgirl at the MGM Grand. She had been a dancer all her life. Her parents Judy and Samuel put her in dance at the ripe young age of two. They realized how rambunctious their first-born was and wanted to transfer that positive energy into something meaningful. Her younger sister Clara was a gymnast who outgrew that and had just graduated from Cornell University, the same college that Lacey graduated from. Clara admired her big sister in more ways than one. Lacey actually had her B.S. in Nursing and was doing the Vegas Showgirl thing because it was a fantasy that she wanted to get out of her system. Her parents hated it but there wasn't much they could do because Lacey was an adult and could do what she pleases. She felt like she had all the time in the world to be a Registered Nurse since she was only 25. She wanted to dance and what better way to do it?

She of course started dancing in her hometown of Manhattan, New York. Her parents had her in the best dance schools in New York, though they stressed the importance of having a degree in something lucrative. Lacey chose nursing because she had an overwhelming desire to comfort sick people. Being a truly compassionate person made her want to do that. Lacey knew that she would eventually give up the dancing and return to New York and start her life as a nurse. She already had an apartment that she shared with her sister Clara. Clara was currently there alone since Lacey was in Las Vegas. Lacey wound up in Vegas thanks to her college roommate, Regina Crane.

Regina was originally from Reno, Nevada and attended Cornell. She and Lacey became instant friends when they both discovered they each danced their whole lives. Lacey went home with Regina for her mother's 50th birthday celebration and she and Regina toured Sin City. The bright lights enraptured Lacey, and she wanted to stay there forever. After seeing the show, "Burlesque", she wanted to do that. Regina decided she would put her dancing skills to use and audition for a show with Lacey. They decided to be each other's guardian angel so that neither one of them went off the deep end and did anything stupid or dangerous, and so far so good. Regina had the tendency to get a little wild at times, but Lacey always reeled her back in.

They both got along with most of the other dancers in the show, especially Whitney Taylor. Lacey always joked that Whitney was Regina's long-lost twin because they were so much alike. They were both pretty with Regina being a strawberry blonde and Whitney a blonde. Lacey had the time of her life with both of them. Lacey and Regina were roommates, but Whitney was with them and at their place so much, it was like she lived there too.

Lacey arrived early because they always did a run before the actual show. She usually arrived with Regina, but today she didn't because of some errands she had to run. She was now the headliner for the show since it was her turn. She loved that. Lacey absolutely loved being the headliner and troupe leader. With a gorgeous face and gorgeous long legs, she was indeed the perfect candidate for that honor. She already felt like "Feathers and Lace" was her show anyway because her name was Lacey and people called her Lace.

Lacey made her way backstage and spoke to everyone as she entered. She walked up to her station where she found Whitney, Regina and another dancer named Phoebe talking.

"I'm telling you, I'm going to get me a doctor after this show." Phoebe says in dramatic fashion.

"What are you gals talking about?" Lacey asks.

"I'm talking about the doctors that I know will be at the show tonight." Phoebe answers and Whitney just looks bored. Regina is trying to pretend like she isn't interested, but the doctor thing has piqued her interest.

"What doctors?" Lacey wonders.

"The doctors that are here for the medical convention over at the Mandalay Bay." Whitney answers. "Phoebe is convinced that a lot of doctors will attend and she will find her one to sweep her off her feet."

"I _am_ going to find a rich doctor to sweep me off my feet." Phoebe says surely. "Why are you trying to kill my dreams?" Phoebe asks.

"I'm not trying to kill your dreams. I just want you to understand that these men come here, fulfill their fantasies, and go back home. I don't want you to get your hopes up." Whitney says calmly to her friend.

"She does have a point, Phoebe." Lacey counters.

"You too?" Phoebe asks incredulously and the women laugh.

"Sorry, Phoebe. But I doubt any of us will have a man sweep us off our feet. They just want to see a show and take us back to their hotel. Don't get your hopes up." Lacey says with compassion. Lacey might be changing that tune a little later.

* * *

Danny took a much-needed nap and awoke two hours later. He texted the guys with info before he got into the shower. He got out and dressed in a pair of Armani black slacks and black button down shirt. He left a few buttons undone that showed his chest hair. He left his gorgeous long locks out because he was stepping out for the evening and he knew that most women preferred his hair when it was down.

He grabbed what he needed and left his hotel room to head to the lobby to wait for his buddies. When he made it to the lobby, Rico and Cole were already there. Rico was dressed in a white button down shirt and dark blue jeans. Cole was sporting a gray muscle shirt that showed off his defined pecs and gray slacks. Charlie arrived minutes after Danny wearing a white button down shirt and black slacks.

"I see you're going for your Fabio/European look tonight, huh Danny." Charlie states when he first arrives.

"What can I say, the ladies love my hair." Danny replies when he flashes his killer smile.

"And Tom Cruise Jr. has his muscles on display. You two are trying to take all the attention." Charlie jokes.

"Charlie, shut the hell up so we can go." Danny says as the men exit the hotel. They decide to walk to do a little sight-seeing and since it's so close. They are both located on the south end of the strip and there is so much going on when they step outside. They head to the MGM and the crowd is bustling. There's a huge turnout for the featured show. They make their way inside and sit at the expensive seats Danny purchased as a treat to his friends. He even got them the all access pass to meet the showgirls after the performance. He was rich and could afford it, and he knew first hand that the guys worked on commission. Danny and the guys saw plenty of doctors that were at the conference they attended earlier. The lights went down, and Danny immediately got this weird feeling. He didn't know what it was, but attributed it to being excited about the show.

* * *

Lacey and her dance troupe had an excellent rehearsal before they all got ready for the show. Since Lacey was the headliner, she was the only one in white. All of the other girls wore red, pink, yellow, blue, and purple in groups of two. Lacey also had the more extravagant head-piece that framed her face with sparkling jewels. They all had their makeup done beautifully with their eyes heavy accentuated with false eye lashes and jewels. The girls were all ready to hit the stage. It was just any other night to perform, but Lacey started to feel weird. She didn't know what that was about, but hoped it was a good thing. She silently prayed to herself that neither she nor any one of the dancers got injured. She then said a prayer for all of them like she normally does before performances.

The girls all walked to the stage and lined up like they were supposed to with Lacey in the middle. They heard the announcer speaking to the crowd and the lights went down. It was eerily quiet as the curtain opened. They could see the audience but they couldn't see them until the stage lights came on everyone except for Lacey. They shined the spotlight on her because she was the headliner. Danny became hypnotized when they turned the spotlight on the dancer in the white. He immediately noticed that she was breathtakingly gorgeous. He understood perfectly why she was the one wearing white and stood out from all the other dancers. They were all pretty, but Danny didn't pay them any attention. He was too mystified and focused on the gorgeous woman in white. He thought she was a pure goddess as he watched her perform. Danny came to soon realize that those were her legs that he saw in the ad for the show. He wondered what the woman looked like attached to those legs. He was greatly pleased with what he saw.

Danny was intoxicated with her beauty, and he had to get to know her and see her again. Danny felt like he stopped breathing and his heart stopped beating as he watched her. She kept a smile on her face the whole time and he noticed that she had dimples. Somehow that made her more beautiful to him. He wondered about her. Wondered if she was available and if she'd be interested in him. Wondered what her name was, what her favorite book and movie was. How she became a Las Vegas showgirl. If she had any other talents and what she was like out of costume and outside the of show. Danny felt a sense of relief when he remembered that he purchased the tickets so they would be able to meet the showgirls after the show. He didn't care about meeting any of the other dancers, just her.

The show that told a beautiful story ended. Danny was left speechless. He had never seen a woman that beautiful in his life. Throughout all his travels and all the people he interacted with, he would never have a woman have this kind of effect on him. He hadn't noticed that the rest of the guys were trying to get his attention. He was finally broken from his trance when Charlie yelled at him.

"Danny!" Charlie yelled for the first time that got through to Danny.

"What?" Danny asked calmly, with the dancer in white still on his mind.

"What? Cole called you five times. I know those showgirls were hot, but there's no reason for you to have a stroke over that." Charlie says absently.

"Speak for yourself, Charlie Brown. Did you see the one in the blue?" Cole asks, referring to Regina.

"Nobody tell Andie I said this, but the one in yellow was gorgeous." Rico says referring to the dancer named Phoebe.

Charlie looks at all of them like they've gone bonkers. "Ok, the one in the red was hot, I'll give you that, but come on now. They're supposed to be hot. Who wants to see ugly showgirls?" Charlie asks.

Danny finally is back in the moment. "You all are wrong. The one in the white was stunning. I'm going to marry her." Danny says as all the guys look at him like he has truly lost it.

* * *

The girls lined up for their meet and greet with the attendees of the show. They had to stand poised with smiles on their faces as the guest asked them questions or wanted to take their picture. After doing so many shows and meeting so many people, it became routine to the dancers, but they always made the guest feel like they were happy to meet and take pictures. It was still a part of the show. They sometimes had a few inappropriate guests, but for the most part the people always respected them and loved what they did.

Lacey was in her own little world, but she did notice the guy talking to Regina. He was extremely cute with his muscles and the cleft in his chin. She broke character for a second when the guy with the long, dark, gorgeous hair walked up to her. She felt her heart skip a beat and she got butterflies in her stomach. He was beyond gorgeous with tanned skin and brown eyes. He had a goatee and she could see the hair on his chest peeking through the opening of his shirt. She liked it when men had hair on their chests. Lacey suddenly became hot and nervous.

"Hello." He says as he smiles at her.

Lacey's smile never leaves her face. "Hello." Lacey replies. She has the sudden urge to run her fingers through his hair.

"I really enjoyed the show." Danny says as he stares deep into her eyes.

"I'm glad you did. You should come back and check us out again. You might see something you didn't notice the first time." Lacey offers as she continues to smile.

"I will definitely do that. I'm Danny. It's really nice to meet you..." Danny says as he continues to stare at the gorgeous woman in front of him.

Lacey smiles wider. "Lacey." She answers almost nervously. This guy, _Danny, _is doing something to her.

_Lacey. Lacey. Lacey. _Danny repeated in his head. "That's a very pretty name, Lacey. It suits you well. Is that why the show is called, 'Feathers and Lace'?" Danny asks in wonderment.

Lacey almost laughs. "Absolutely." Lacey answers.

"Can I take a picture with you, _Lacey?" _Danny asks and her name just rolls off his tongue sweetly.

"Absolutely." Lacey says as she smiles again. Danny takes out his phone and asks Rico to take the picture. Danny stood as close to Lacey as he possibly could. He felt an electric charge surge through his body when he brushed up against her. Lacey gasped ever so quietly. She leaned closer to him and whispered. "Do you have a taser or something in your pocket?" Lacey asks in a joking tone, but she really wonders what that jolt was.

_She felt it too! I wasn't imagining that. _"You felt that too?" Danny asks as he smiles while Rico takes their picture. He relaxes and turns to face her once Rico is finished.

"Yes, I felt that. It might just be static from my costume. I hope I didn't hurt you." Lacey says as she continues to smile although she looks concerned.

"Lacey, you hurt me the first time I laid eyes on you." Danny offers suggestively.

Lacey slightly cringes, but puts her smile back on her face immediately. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand. My apologies."

"There's no need for you to apologize. Can I ask you a question, Lacey?" Danny asks as he heavily pours on the charm.

"Yes. That's what I'm here for." Lacey replies.

"Are you available?" Danny wonders in anticipation. He hopes she says yes.

Lacey gets those butterflies again. "I'm whatever you want me to be." Lacey answers before she smiles at him again.

"I want you to be mine." Danny answers as he locks eyes with Lacey again. Lacey is now speechless. She's had guys hit on her before, but there was something different about this one. She didn't get the sense that he was just some guy that came to Vegas to have sex with a showgirl. She actually took this one seriously, and she couldn't believe she was doing that. "So what do you say, _Lacey?" _She loves the way he says her name.

Lacey again breaks character and becomes flustered by Danny and his question to her. She pulls herself back in. She leans closer to him again. "You do know that this is just a fantasy, right?" Lacey asks as she leans back and puts her headliner smile back on.

Danny refused to accept that, especially after talking to her. They had to politely usher Danny along because his time was up. He felt a sense of jealousy when he looked back and saw Lacey taka a picture with a man. He started to walk and then looked back again and locked eyes with her. She smiled at him again. They both mentally vowed to see each other again.

* * *

Danny, Charlie, Rico, and Cole exited the MGM and started to walk down the street. Danny was in another world, thinking about Lacey. He didn't care about anything else at that point.

"Man, that show was awesome." Cole says excitedly.

"Yeah, it was." Rico says.

"We all enjoyed the show, but I don't think anybody enjoyed it more than Danny. He practically married the one in white." Charlie teases.

"Her name is Lacey." Danny says in a semi animated tone. "I am going to marry her. I have to go back." Danny says as he turns to head back to the hotel.

"Whoa, Danny. Calm down. You don't want them to ban you from the hotel for harassing a showgirl." Charlie says as he grabs Danny's shoulder to stop him.

"How do you know they'll do that?" Rico asks quizzically.

"I just know." Charlie answers. This is his first time in Vegas, but he knows what the deal is.

"I don't care, I'm going back." Danny says as he heads in the direction of the hotel again.

The guys just look at each other. Cole hunches his shoulders and they follow him. They have to make sure Danny doesn't do something stupid. Danny walked back and entered the hotel lobby again. He looked around and found a fairly young bellhop. Danny knew that he would probably want to make a little extra money on the side. Danny found out when and where the dancers left the hotel. He then forced the guys to go on their way. They didn't like it but they knew Danny was serious and didn't want to spoil his fun. They knew Danny was a pretty sensible guy and wouldn't go that far off the deep end.

Danny went and got himself a quick bite from one of the restaurants in the hotel and he waited. He was excited to see Lacey again. He was like a kid ready to go trick or treating. He heard the women talking and laughing as he waited outside the showroom. He didn't hear what they were talking about and barely saw the other women. He saw Lacey before she saw him. She was still as beautiful as ever without her costume on. Her hair was now down and she was wearing a white a-line dress with a black lace overlay with black heeled sandals.

Lacey stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Danny.

* * *

**Author's Note Again: I'm back! And I'm going to do the same thing I did with After the Dance, and ask for 25 reviews for the second part. If feedback is good and you guys want a second part, there might be a third but I haven't worked that out yet. I know my "shaders" will have something to say about this, but I don't care and I'm going to do what I like. My real fans and supporters know what's up. Thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. Here's part two. I intended to post it sooner, but life got in the way. I appreciate all of you that liked this idea of mine. I really appreciate the more than 25 reviews you guys gave me. I love you all. I have the best fans. **

**I should also tell you guys that I'm really not feeling this update. I hope you all do though. I really did work hard on it. I just think I'm too into my head. **

**Almost forgot to add that I used Kylie and Avan's real birthdays in this story since we have no idea when Danny and Lacey's birthdays are. **

**Please enjoy this update. Reviews are hugs! :)**

* * *

Lacey was shocked still by seeing Danny again. She didn't want to jump the gun and assume that he was waiting for her, but she wondered what other reason he could be there waiting with a smile on his face. Any other time, she may have forgotten his name and/or even him because she comes in contact with so many men after their shows. But there was something different and memorable about him. Maybe it was his extremely good looks, or his glorious long flowing hair, or the electric shock she felt when he brushed against her while they had their picture taken. Lacey felt like she was losing her mind and her grip on reality. That felt weird to her since she just told him that it was all just a fantasy a few hours earlier. Everything felt bizarre to her at that moment.

Lacey regained her composure and continued to walk towards Danny. Most of the other girls had already left or kept on walking. Regina naturally waited for Lacey since she is her roommate. Whitney and Phoebe slowed their walking and went back to stand with Regina. They wanted to see what was going on. They all remembered the hot guy with the gorgeous long hair that was at one of their shows. They remembered how long he and Lacey took talking and practically staring each other down. Now he was here, waiting for Lacey. They weren't going to leave her alone because this guy could be up to anything. It's not unheard of in their line of work. Guys come to Vegas and want to party hard in Sin City with a stripper or showgirl. And while showgirls were thought of as more classy than traditional strippers, some guys didn't know the difference between them and just grouped them all into the same category together. Some truly thought they were glorified prostitutes or escorts.

Danny started to walk and met Lacey halfway. Lacey smiled nervously though she was surprised at how much she wanted to see him again. She hoped that she would and even silently vowed to even though she thought that I was highly unlikely to occur. She really never thought she would, and this was a welcomed surprise. She stopped in front of him and felt those butterflies again.

"Hello again, _Lacey." _Danny says as he smiles at her. He intentionally said her name with seduction in his voice.

"Hello again, _Danny." _Lacey replies as she smiles.

Danny is instantly happy that she remembered him. "You remembered my name?" Danny asks almost excitedly.

Lacey smiles, revealing her dimples. "Of course I remembered your name. I'll never forget the man who tasered me." Lacey says in a joking manner and she and Danny chuckle.

"You said it was probably just static from your costume, remember?" Danny asks.

"Yes, I remember. What are you doing here? The shows are over for tonight." Lacey states as she smiles at him once again.

"I'm here because I needed to see you again." Danny admits truthfully as he subtly moves closer to her.

"Really? You needed to see me again? If your picture didn't turn out right, I'll take another one with you tomorrow. You are still planning to check the show out again, right?" Lacey questions nervously. She was screaming internally at him saying he needed to see her again.

"I am. But I needed to see you again before that." Danny says as he stares her deep into her eyes.

Lacey feels her heart rate speed up. "Really? And why is that?" Lacey questions as she absently plays with her necklace. He's making her nervous, and that's rare. She comes in constant contact with so many men, and none of them ever made her feel like a giddy teenager around her crush.

"Well, Lacey. I needed to see if I would feel the same way if I saw you out of costume." Danny says as he shifts slightly before continuing. "I already knew you'd be just as beautiful out of it, but I wanted to make sure that it wasn't just the glitz and glamour from the show. Although you did tell me this was just a fantasy." Danny says as he gives her the smile that makes him seem sexier.

Lacey felt her breath catch in her throat. She almost had no words for what he just said. "Thank you for the compliment." Lacey replies nervously. "So, have you found what you were looking for?" Lacey asks, almost shyly.

"You are very welcome. Yes. I found what I was looking for the first time I saw you, and for the second time now that I came back to see you." Danny says, his voice laced with charm and honesty.

Lacey blushes before she smiles. "So what did you find, Danny?" Lacey wonders in anticipation. She has no idea what he's about to say but she hopes he doesn't say something vulgar and inappropriate.

"I found the woman I'm going to make my wife." Danny says as he stares deep into her eyes to let her know he's serious.

Lacey is sure her heart stopped beating. _What did he just say? Is he serious? _"I don't think I heard your correctly. Could you repeat that?" She knows she heard him correctly the first time, she just needs to hear him say it again.

Danny smirks at her. "I said, I found the woman I'm going to make my wife."

"Wow. You're awfully cocky, aren't you?" Lacey asks in amazement. She prefers self-assured men. She liked it when people just said exactly what they mean and go after what they want.

Danny steps closer to her to invade her personal space. Lacey's heart rate picks up again. "No, I'm confident. There's a difference." Danny replies.

"Then that's really funny, _Danny." _Lacey says as she forces herself to giggle.

"I promise I wasn't trying to be funny." Danny says as he again stares deep into her eyes.

"Danny, I know you might think you want to marry me, but I think you're still caught up in the fantasy and the illusion of the show. That just means I did my job well. I don't mean to be rude, but I must be going. Thank you for checking out the show. I hope to see you again soon." Lacey says as she smiles and turns to walk away.

Danny grabs her lightly by the arm to stop her from leaving and they both feel that jolt of electricity again. It caused Lacey to stop dead in her tracks again. "I know you felt that." Danny says surely.

"Lacey, are you ok?" Regina asks as she starts to walk toward Danny and Lacey.

Lacey looks from Regina to Danny. Regina seems relatively concerned while Danny seems to be sincere in his actions. Any other time, Lacey would run away with Regina, but she can't. She feels drawn to Danny by some invisible magnet. "Yes, I'm ok Reg." Lacey says as she smiles timidly.

"Look, Lacey. I'm not trying to scare you or turn you off or run you away. I would really like to talk to you some more and get to know you better. We can go somewhere totally public if you're afraid to be alone with me. I promise I'm not going to hurt you, but I know you can't just take my word for it. We can go anywhere you'd like to go." Danny offers, hoping she'll bite and talk with him.

"You're serious?" Lacey asks in wonderment.

"I've never been more serious about anything else in my life." Danny answers truthfully.

"How am I supposed to trust that though? Do you know how many men come here and want to get with a Vegas showgirl or stripper? How do I know you aren't going to change from this charming guy into something else? How can I trust that you won't try to harm me?" Lacey asks seriously. He could be a rapist and murderer. He could kidnap her. She somehow doesn't believe that he would do anything to hurt her. but she's probably sure that other women who were raped and murdered thought that too about their attacker.

"Why would I want to hurt something so beautiful?" Danny asks as he stares into her gorgeous face.

"Danny..." Lacey begins but can't finish her statement.

"I get your reservations, I do. You would be crazy not to be scared or concerned. I tell you what. Since you work here and I know there are others that work here that would probably be concerned for your safety. So we can stay right here until you're ready to leave. We can sit in the lobby or at one of the restaurants. Does that sound like something you would be comfortable with?" Danny asks.

Lacey takes several moments to think. "I'll be right back." Lacey says before she walk up to Regina, Phoebe, and Whitney.

"What is taking so long, Lacey?" Regina asks a little impatiently.

"He wants to get to know me better. I think I'm going to stay here and talk with him for about an hour or so and then I'm coming home. We'll sit in the lobby. I promise I'm not going to go anywhere with him." Lacey says to ease her friends' concerns.

"Are you sure?" Phoebe asks.

Lacey smiles and starts to feel giddy. "Yes, I'm sure. I'll be fine." Lacey says surely.

"I mean, he is hot. Really hot. But are you really sure about staying and talking with a stranger? We have some weirdos that come to our shows." Whitney states as she not so subtly looks at Danny.

Lacey shrugs playfully and smiles. "What can I say? I don't get the weirdo vibe from him. Plus, there's not much he can do if we're out in the open." Lacey replies to three pairs of eyes that all seem to be judging her actions.

"Fine." Regina says as she grabs Lacey's hand and walks toward a waiting Danny. Whitney and Phoebe follow. Regina takes out her phone and takes Danny's picture. "For security purposes. I know you get what I mean." Regina says as she smiles at him.

Danny chuckles at her behavior. "Yes, I get it. I promise nothing bad will happen to Lacey. I'm glad she has friends that care about her safety." Danny says to reassure them. He knows they don't know him but he would never hurt Lacey. In time, they'll see that.

"What is your full name and birthdate?" Regina asks in a serious tone.

Lacey looks over at her. "Regina."

Danny laughs again. "Daniel James Desai. February 9, 1989. Do you want a DNA sample too?" Danny asks in a joking tone.

Regina smiles at him. "Actually, I think I do." Regina says right before she surprises everyone by reaching up and pulling a strand of Danny's hair. "Thanks."

"I can't believe you just did that." Lacey admits incredulously. She's highly embarrassed by what Regina just did.

"I won't apologize for being concerned about your safety." Regina replies.

Regina, Phoebe, and Whitney all give Lacey hugs before they turn to leave. "You are sure about this, right Lacey?" Whitney asks.

"Yes, Whit. I have Esther with me." Lacey says with finality and they all leave her and Danny in the hall alone.

"Who is Esther?" Danny questions in concern.

"My gun." Lacey says as she smiles.

Danny swallows nervously even though he knows he won't give her a reason to use it. "Your gun? You carry a gun?" Danny asks in a nervous and surprised tone.

"Yes. And just so you know, I know how to use it." Lacey says while looking into his eyes.

"I can't believe you carry a gun." Danny admits.

"Well, believe it. I have to considering what I do and where we are. You can never be too careful."

"I guess you're right. Are you ready, _Lacey_?" Danny asks. He's saying her name the way she likes him to.

"Yes." Lacey says as she smiles at him for the hundredth time. They start to walk down the hallway heading towards the lobby. Danny casually slips his hand into Lacey's and feels that jolt again for the third time. Lacey looked down at their hands before she looked back up at him. Her hand just really seemed to fit into his even though his hands were huge compared to hers. She felt a sense of comfort with her hand in his. She really liked this man already although she knew nothing about him but his name and birthdate. She intended to change that soon. Even if it never went anywhere, she was making a new friend. She loved meeting new people. She had to in her line of work. But meeting him and getting to know him seemed different and special to her. Even though she knew with certainty that she probably would never see him again. They continued their hand in hand stroll until they reached the lobby. The found a sofa to sit on that wasn't hidden at all, but they still had some sense of privacy. They were still holding hands when they sat down.

Danny reluctantly let Lacey's hand go and turned his body to face her. She angled her body towards him and crossed her "dipped in honey" legs. Danny had to force himself to not reach out and run his fingers along her legs. "So, first things first, you are available, right?" Danny asks to ease into the conversation.

"I told you I'm whatever you want me to be." Lacey says as she smiles.

Danny stares deep into her eyes before replying. "I told you that I wanted you to be mine. So now that we've established that, I think it's safe to say that you aren't available anymore." Danny counters confidently.

Lacey locks eyes with him for a second. "What exactly does that mean for you?" Lacey questions.

"It means that I'm off the market. We both are." Danny answers as he slides a little closer to her on the sofa.

"So you just expect me to jump into a relationship with a man I met only hours ago? That seems to be a little out of this world, don't you think?" Lacey inquires.

"It is. But the thing that is out of this world is that I just came here for a conference, I looked on MGM's website and saw the ad for the show. Your legs caught my eye and I wondered what the rest of the woman looked like. Then I saw your show and was blown away and I met the woman I want to take back to New York with me." Danny says surely.

Lacey smiles. "You live in New York?" Lacey asks.

"Yes. That's where I'm from." Danny replies.

"Me too." Lacey replies.

"See. That makes it easier to take you back there with me." Danny says in an excited tone.

Danny has said so much that it causes Lacey to visibly swallow and shift in her seat. She becomes shaken up. "How can you want to take me back to New York with you? I'm assuming you like the way I look, but you don't even know me. We might not even be compatible. You might not like my personality. I might not like yours." Lacey counters to his jarring statements.

"True, we don't know those things. But there's a reason we met Lacey. Don't you think? Don't you think there's a reason we feel electricity pulse through us every time we touch?"

"Yes, but I don't know if that means we're meant to be together. But I'm willing to try and see if we are compatible." Lacey admits.

"Good. So where do we start? I'll tell you anything you want to know." Danny offers sincerely.

Lacey smiles again. "Why don't we just start with the basics." Lacey says.

"You already know my name and birthdate. My mother's name is Karen, my father's name is Vikram. He died when I was 16. I'm an only child. I work for a pharmaceutical company. I've never been married or engaged. I don't have any children. I've never been arrested or done drugs. I went to Northwestern. I played sports all through school and in college. I don't have any diseases. I'm not crazy, but I'm already crazy about you." Danny answers rapidly.

Lacey giggles a little. "I guess it's my turn then. My whole name is Lacey Nicole Porter. My mother's name is Judy, my father's name is Samuel. I have a 22-year-old sister named Clara. You already know where I work. I've never been married or engaged either. I don't have any children. I've never been arrested or done drugs. I went to Cornell. I was a dancer since the age of two. I don't have any diseases, I'm not crazy, but I think I'm crazy about you too." Lacey admits as she smiles. "Oh, my birthday is January 30th. We're both 25 but I'm older than you."

"Great. I suddenly like older women." Danny says and they both laugh. "I guess we can try and list our favorite things. Just a fun way to further break the ice. What do you say?" Danny asks.

"Sure. I'll start this time. My favorite color is purple, my favorite animal is a lion, favorite food is pasta, favorite holiday is Halloween, favorite movie is Forrest Gump, and my favorite sport is soccer. I know I probably should add more but that's really all I can think of right now." Lacey pauses as she smiles at him but she notices the slightly weird look on his face. "What's wrong?" Lacey asks in concern.

Danny smiles to ease her concerns. "Nothing is wrong. You'll understand my face in a minute. My favorite color is black, my favorite animal is the lion too, favorite food is pasta and pizza, it's a tie, favorite holiday is Halloween, favorite movie is Forrest Gump, and my favorite sport is soccer. I've played it all my life." Danny says. He's amazed they have that much in common.

Lacey looks at him weirdly. "You're kidding." Lacey states.

Danny chuckles. "I'm not."

"You have to be. There's no way we have that much in common." Lacey replies in a skeptic tone.

"I promise you, I'm not. That just further assures me that we were meant to cross paths." Danny says.

"I guess so. Now for some more not so serious questions. What's your favorite cartoon from childhood? Your favorite superhero and favorite childhood activity." Lacey asks as she starts to relax.

"Favorite cartoon was Thundercats. Favorite superhero is Batman. Favorite childhood activity was dressing up for Halloween and going trick or treating." Danny says as he looks at the weird look that's on her face.

"That's impossible. Are you reading my mind or something?" Lacey asks playfully, though she really wonders how they seem to have so much in common.

"Don't tell me those are your favorite things too." Danny states casually.

"Yeah, they are. I loved Thundercats. I loved Lion-O. I think Batman is awesome because he had the coolest gadgets and the Batmobile. And I loved dressing in a costume and going trick or treating too. I've made a living out of dressing in costumes. That's really weird." Lacey states.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Danny asks seriously.

"Yes, I do. I really believe that everything happens for a reason." Lacey answers.

"I do too. I think we were destined to meet. Even though we're both from New York, we could have met there. I think that there's a reason I came here and decided to see your show. There's no other way to explain it." Danny states as he slides a little closer to Lacey on the sofa. He just stared into her face and somehow saw this shiny aura around her. He knew in that moment that Lacey would be a major part of the rest of his life. He felt empyreanly drawn to her. "Let me propose a few more serious questions. Is that ok?" Danny implored.

Lacey smiles. "Absolutely. That's what I'm here for, remember?" Lacey applies that question light-heartedly.

"What do you appreciate most about your life? Do you have any regrets. Where do you see yourself in 5 years?" Danny asks as he watches her blush slightly.

"I appreciate most my friends and family that really love and support me no matter what I choose to do with my life. Any regrets? I don't know." Lacey says as she subconsciously chews on the side of her mouth and thinks about that. "No, I don't think I have any regrets. In 5 years I see myself back in New York and working in a hospital, doing what I love, possibly married with at least one child, I think." Lacey says as she chuckles lightly. "What about you?"

"I appreciate most the ability to live my life on my terms. I have no regrets. Everything is a teachable lesson and learning experience. In 5 years I see myself still doing the job I love, married to you with a kid." Danny says the last part as her stares into her eyes. He loved the way Lacey blushed and revealed her dimples at that. "What do you mean by working in a hospital? Are you planning on going back to school?" Danny inquires.

"I already have my degree in nursing. I'll most likely be working in Pediatrics or Neonatology. I love babies and children. Although I don't care to see them sick, being able to help them soothes me."

"How did you become a showgirl?" Danny wonders. He really wants to know how she came to do that.

Lacey slightly blushes again. "Well, Regina was my roommate in college and I came here with her to visit. We went to see a show and I became sort of addicted to doing that. Dancing was in my blood, so I had to audition. Regina tried out with me and we've both been dancing since we graduated. My parents were a little furious with me for wanting to do this, but there wasn't much they could say since I'm an adult and I did graduate. This really was just a fantasy, but I really came to love what I do. My parents had misconceptions about it thinking I was just going to take my clothes off and dance naked. They were also concerned about my safety, but I went to the gun range and learned how to shoot. And now I have Esther." Lacey says.

"Why did you name your gun Esther?" Danny wonders.

Lacey starts to laugh. "Ok, don't judge me. LaWanda Page, the woman who played Aunt Esther on Sanford and Sons used to be a showgirl, so that's where I got the name. She was tough as nails and didn't take any crap off of anybody."

"That's hilarious. I hope you've never had to pull her out on anybody." Danny says sincerely.

"No comment." Lacey says and laughs. "Tell me one place you'd really like to go sometime in your life."

"That's a tie between Rome because I want to see the Sistine Chapel and India because I want to visit the Taj Mahal. I'm part Indian but I've never been there." He notices the strange look on Lacey's face again.

Lacey just stands. "Goodbye, Danny." Lacey says before she turns to walk away. Danny jumps up to pull her back into a seated position.

"Why are you trying to run off? Did I say something wrong?" Danny asks in concern.

"I'm really starting to think you somehow spied on me or something." Lacey replies.

"Why?" Danny asks. Lacey just sighs and takes something out of her purse. She has two postcards. One has a picture of the Taj Mahal and the other has a picture of the Sistine Chapel. She wrote 'bucket list' on the back of both of them. Danny looks at them and just smiles and hands them back to her. "I think that's a sign, Lacey." Danny says.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Lacey asks as she ponders on taking a stroll with a man she feels extremely smitten with and drawn to.

Danny looks at her and tries to contain his excitement. "I would love to take a walk with you." Danny says as he stands and reaches for her hand. They slowly walk out of the hotel, hand in hand and stroll down the strip. They walked and talked for hours about whatever came to mind. By the end of their walk, Danny and Lacey were in love with each other.

* * *

The ringing of Lacey's phone interrupted her and Danny's stroll. She was shocked to see how many hours she and Danny spent together when she checked her phone. Regina had texted her several times and was now starting to call. Regina was worried when Lacey didn't come home after the hour she said she would spend with Danny came and went.

"Hello?" Lacey answers.

"Where in the hell are you? I was worried sick about you thinking that guy kidnapped you or something." Regina says frantically.

"Regina, I'm fine. Danny and I were talking and we lost track of time." Lacey says as she smiles at Danny. They're still holding hands.

"The least you could have done was called me to let you know you're ok. Do you know how worried I was? Do you know how late it is?" Regina asks again.

"I'm sorry, Mom." Lacey says as she makes a face at Danny and he chuckles from her actions. "I know I should have called you, but I was preoccupied with talking. I'll be home soon." Lacey says before hanging up. "Sorry about that."

"No apologies necessary. I'm glad you have friends that care about you. Then I won't have to worry about you too much when I'm not here." Danny offers sincerely.

Lacey abruptly stops walking. She turns to face Danny while still holding his hand. "So how does this work? I mean, what do we do now?" Lacey asks as she looks into Danny's face.

"We kiss." Danny says as he lets her hand go to grab her face and bring her lips to his. He removed his hands from her face to around her back to pull her body closer to him. He couldn't get her close enough to him. Lacey brought her hands up to place them around Danny's neck. She leaned on her toes as she got deeper into the kiss that sent shock waves through both of their bodies. After an excessively long time kissing, Lacey pulled away first for air. She stared into Danny's brown eyes and leaned in to kiss him again. She got so swept up in his arms and the kiss that she dropped her purse. Feeling it land on her foot is the only thing that pulled her away from his lips that felt like they were magnetized to hers. She had never had a kiss like that in her life. Neither did Danny. He swore to kiss Lacey and only Lacey for the rest of his life.

Lacey continued to stare into his eyes. "Wow." Lacey says as she begrudgingly pulled away to pick up her purse from the ground. She came back up to look at the man she was going to have to give up the showgirl life and move back to New York for. "That...was...wow." Lacey was literally speechless. That kiss rocked her to her core.

"Wow is right." Danny says as he caresses her back. "I've wanted to do that all night."

Lacey says nothing as she leans in to kiss him again. She didn't want to stop kissing him. He didn't want to stop kissing her. Danny was thinking that he was going to quit his job and move to Vegas if he had to. He wasn't letting Lacey get away. He had to thank the Gods or maybe even his father for allowing Lacey to come into his life. He was in Las Vegas and he truly felt like the luckiest man in the world. They internally spoke to each other and ended the kiss.

"I could kiss you forever." Lacey says as she smiles at him and stares deep into his eyes. She never really thought she believed in love at first sight, but she knew that she loved Danny. Loved everything she knew about him.

"I wish I could kiss you forever." Danny says as he pecks her on the nose. "But it's really late and I think you should get home. I don't want to be the reason you're too tired to perform." Danny says sincerely.

"I just want to stay right here though." Lacey confesses.

"Me too. But all good things must come to an end. There's always tomorrow." Danny says as he releases Lacey from his arms and grabs her hand. "I'll walk you to your car." Danny says as they start to stroll back to the hotel. Once they're at the garage and Lacey is safely inside her car, Danny leans in to kiss her. "I'll see you tomorrow." Danny says.

"Hop in. I'll drive you to your hotel." Lacey says as she smiles at the man she has known less than a day, but already loves. Lacey pulls off and makes the short drive to The Mandalay Bay. She pulls into the circular driveway in front of the hotel and stops her car. She smiles again as she looks over at Danny again.

"I'm so glad I met you." Danny says truthfully.

"Me too." Lacey replies honestly.

He leans over to kiss her again. He can't get enough of her kisses. He just stares at the woman he fell in love with the first time he saw her and started to love after getting to know her. "Thank you for the ride. Thank you for giving me a chance. You could have easily turned me down and sent me packing. I appreciate you taking that risk." Danny says.

"Well, you're worth the risk." Lacey says as she smiles.

Danny gets out of her car without a word and walks into the hotel. He rode up to his room feeling like he hit big in Las Vegas. He was unbuttoning his shirt when there was a knock at his door. He opened the door and didn't have a chance to speak before Lacey threw herself into his arms and kissed him again.

* * *

**Author's Note Again: I know you guys hate that I do this, but it's fun to me. I'll post part three if I get 25 more. I might even give you guys a part four if you really want it. Thank you for reading. **

**P.S. Since I'm getting some shade (which I was expecting, so Thank You!) for the 25 review thing, if you really have a problem with me asking for that, then I suggest you keep it moving. I'm writing this story along with two others and I promise you I can do what I want. If my writing isn't up to par, I totally support you finding another writer that is. Smooches!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Here's part 3. I know I'm late, but I was having technical difficulties, plus I have two other fics to write. So sue me. ;) Lol. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Danny swooped Lacey into his arms and kicked his hotel room door closed with his foot. They fell against the wall and continued to kiss. Lacey again dropped her purse. Danny pressed her against the wall and pressed his body against her. When their groins touched, Danny felt a jolt soar through his penis as he became increasingly aroused. The kiss was explosive, almost like a volcano erupting. It felt just like it did the first time they kissed. Neither one wanted to end the kiss that sent fire through them. It seemed as if you looked close enough, you could see steam oozing from them. Lacey placed her hand around Danny's neck and started to run her fingers through his hair. It was something she was aching to do since the first time she laid eyes on him. Danny had his arms wrapped around her and was lightly rubbing the small of her back. When his hand slipped further down and caressed her butt, Lacey got a shock that caused her to let out a gasp. She decided right then and there that she never wanted another man to touch her. She knew that no other hands would feel that great on her body.

Danny slowly and reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. They opened their eyes at the same time and smiled at each other. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going home?" Danny asks as he continues to stare into the eyes of the woman he was ready to give his all to.

Lacey smiled. "I couldn't leave. I had to kiss you again." Lacey says as she smiles at him again.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. I still want you to get home so that you can get some rest. Plus, I don't want Regina to worry about you too much. She might have the cops come looking for me." Danny jokes as he remembers how Regina practically interrogated him before she left Lacey alone with a stranger.

She chuckles. "I can rest later. You don't have to worry about Regina. I called her on my way up here. She was not too happy to hear that I wasn't coming home." Lacey says as she stares longingly at Danny, wondering what he's going to say about that.

Danny smirks. "You're not going home?" He asks in surprise.

"No. I'm not going home." Lacey says as she smiles and continues to play in Danny's hair.

Danny smiles and smirks again. "I take it you're staying here."

"Yes. I'm staying here. If that's ok with you." Lacey says as she searches his face for an answer.

"Of course it's ok with me. Are you sure though?" He asks in concern.

Lacey smiles. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure." Lacey says in assurance.

"Can I kiss you again?" Danny asks as he gives her his smoldering smirk.

Lacey smiles and doesn't answer him but lightly presses her lips against his. She swears she sees stars as they both deepen the kiss. Lacey let out a little yelp when Danny picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He gently laid her down on the bed. He climbed on top of her as they continued to kiss feverishly. Lacey felt Danny head for her neck and kissed her there until he returned to kissing her on the lips. Lacey reached up to remove his partially buttoned shirt. She continued to kiss him as she undid the buttons. Once she was done, Danny helped her remove his shirt. Danny surprised her by rolling them over so that she was now on top of him. She broke the kiss briefly to remove her shoes as she kicked them off on the side of the bed. Lacey climbed back on top of him and returned to kissing him on his lips. She started to move towards his neck and nibbled on his earlobe. She moved down a little and kissed him on his Adam's apple before nibbling on his collar-bone. She took her hand and rubbed it across his perfectly hairy chest. She couldn't wait to bury her face into his chest.

She straddled his waist and could feel his burgeoning erection between her legs as she leaned forward to kiss him on the mouth again. They continued to kiss passionately as his erection seemed to grow. She could feel the heat radiating from her vagina and she understood just how bad her body wanted his. It awakened something in her. _Am I really going to sleep with a man I just met? _Lacey questioned herself but couldn't come up with an answer. If she didn't want to or wasn't going to, her body didn't get the memo. She thought she probably should stop, but she couldn't. Wild horses couldn't drag her away from being in that bed and in that hotel room with Danny. She slid down his waist a little and leaned forward to plant kisses on his abdomen. He had a treasure trail leading to his crotch that turned Lacey on even more. His body was exactly how she likes it.

Lacey sat back up straight and smiled at him before she reached down to pull her dress off over her head. Danny grinned at seeing her in a white matching panty and bra set that looked a lot like the white outfit she wore for the show. This one wasn't as fancy, but it still did its job of making her look like a goddess and turning him on. He remembered being hypnotized by her dancing on the stage in white, now she was close enough for him to touch. He took his hands and rubbed them up and down her thighs. Lacey moaned at the feel of him touching her. His hands felt so smooth against her skin as he continued to rub on her. Danny felt a slight tug at his heart and a twitch in his pants when Lacey slowly took her bra off and her naked breasts were in front of him. She leaned back down and shifted her body so that she was laying directly on him, chest to chest. It felt incredible having her bare skin and erect nipples pressed again the soft hair on his chest. She started to kiss him again while he caressed her back. While they were kissing, Lacey reached down and undid his belt buckle with one hand. She then unbuttoned his pants and slowly slid his zipper down.

Danny lifted his body with her on top of him and slid his pants down and kicked them off the rest of the way. He again surprised Lacey by rolling them over again so that now Lacey was on the bottom. He gently laid on Lacey and started kissing her again. He lowered himself and started to kiss on her breasts while she again played in his hair. He went further south and started to kiss on her abdomen. He blew into her belly button and Lacey quivered when she felt his fingers under the seam of her panties. He kissed the insides of her thighs and kissed her lips through her panties. He stroked her outer lips through her panties with his thumb. He felt the heat on his thumb that caused his manhood to stir. He almost lost control when Lacey moaned from his actions. He was getting ready to remove her panties when he hesitated. He moved his hand to rub on the inside of her thighs before he again tried to remove her panties. He got a bad feeling and he wanted to punch himself for how he felt.

He had the woman of his dreams nearly naked in front of him and he felt hesitant. Even though he was extremely aroused and wanted Lacey more than he could describe, he couldn't do it. He cared about her too much. That gave him some sense of comfort because if he didn't care about her, his penis definitely wouldn't have a conscience at that moment. He got on his knees below her and ran his hands through his hair in frustration and agony. He didn't want to hurt Lacey's feelings, and he feared that she would run off and never speak to him again because of what he was about to say.

Danny looked at Lacey and felt like he was having an out-of-body experience. He felt like he wasn't himself. He finally just stared deep into her eyes. "Lacey, I'm sorry, but I can't." He says as he again runs his hand through his hair.

Lacey just looked at him with concern. "You can't what? What's wrong?" Lacey asks.

Danny sighed and looked off to the side. He then looked back at Lacey. "I can't sleep with you and I'm sorry. I like you and care about you too much to jeopardize our relationship by having sex too soon. I'm sorry. I don't ever want you to think that I don't respect you and that I want to have bragging rights saying that I got with a Vegas Showgirl. I respect you and what you do and I'd be proud to call you mine." Danny confesses solemnly.

"Why are you apologizing?" Lacey asks softly and calmly.

"Because I don't want you to think that I'm rejecting you, because that's not it. I want to be with you so bad, it actually hurts. But I want something meaningful with you. I want this to last. I think if we have sex, it will ruin it. I don't want you to think I'm just some guy that came here that wanted to get you to my hotel room and sleep with you and never see you again. That's the exact opposite of what I want to happen. I hope you aren't too hurt and that you won't just leave here feeling bad." Danny says sincerely as he looks at her trying to read the expression on her face.

Lacey sat up and leaned in to Danny. She felt like crying. She grabbed his face and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. She pulled away from him and smiled. "Danny, hearing you say that means the world to me." Lacey starts as she pulls away from the kiss and stares into his eyes. "I don't feel rejected or bad at all. I wanted and still do want to be with you, but I get what you're saying. I don't think you're just some guy that wanted to get me to your hotel room. I came here on my own volition. Tonight doesn't have to end with us having sex. We have all the time in the world for that." She says as she smiles again.

Danny sighs from relief. "I'm so happy to hear you say that. I thought you were going to be upset and leave because I don't think we should have sex." He said as he gazed into her eyes.

"Just because we're not going to have sex, doesn't mean we can't still have fun." Lacey says as she leans in to kiss him again while pulling him down by his shoulders on top of her. Their electric kissing continued as Danny pressed his body into hers. Lacey felt his rock hard penis press against her and she was extremely grateful that they were both still wearing underwear because as close as he was to her, he would be inside of her if they didn't have that barrier protecting them.

Danny had to mentally plead with himself to force his arousal and his erection to go away. He needed it to go away. He couldn't go back on what he just said and decide that he did want to have sex with Lacey. Well, he already did want to have sex with her. He just didn't want to ruin the future he saw with her by having sex the first night they met. He would never, ever think less of her if she did sleep with him, but he really wanted to build something with her. He planned on introducing her to his mother and giving her his last name. He didn't take that lightly.

Danny pulled away from the kiss and laid beside Lacey for both of their sakes. He was starting to think that he wouldn't be able to control himself any longer. "Is it ok if I just hold you in my arms tonight?" Danny asks as he already begins to pull her into his arms.

Lacey doesn't answer, she just rolls over and puts her face into his chest: something she's been dying to do as he wraps his arms around her and holds her close. She's happy to have him hold her in his arms. It's not sex, but it's extremely intimate. She felt loved and protected in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his and let out a deep breath of elation. "This is nice." She she says as she closes her eyes.

"It is." Danny says as he kisses the top of her head. "But Lacey, I need to warn you that I sleep in the nude." Danny says almost a little too quietly. He fears Lacey hasn't heard him and he'll have to repeat it.

"I'm sorry, but you can't sleep like that tonight. If you do then I'll either have to leave or that whole us not having sex thing is going out the window." She says into his chest. She then looks up at him into his face and almost lets her guard down. "So, what's it going to be Danny?" Lacey asks as she smiles at him.

* * *

The next morning, Danny awoke to pounding on his hotel room door. He almost forgot where he was and what he did the night before until he saw Lacey sleeping beside him and starting to stir. The pounding continued as she jumped up and looked at his phone. He saw that it was after 9, and he was already late for their conferences. He decided to not make a big deal out of it because they were in Vegas and he highly doubts that he's the only one to have overslept. He threw his robe on after he covered Lacey with the bed sheets. She never opened her eyes as she pulled the sheets closer to her.

Danny went to open his hotel room door and saw Charlie standing in the hallway. He had an annoyed expression on his face once he saw that Danny was standing there in a robe. "What the hell, Danny? Why aren't you dressed yet? We're already late. I told Cole and Rico to go ahead and I'd find you." Charlie says as he tries to enter Danny's hotel room.

Danny pushed him out into the hallway and shut the door. "I overslept. You go ahead. I should be there in about an hour." Danny says to a suspicious looking Charlie.

Charlie grins. " An hour? Who do you have in your room, Danny?" Charlie asks in an animated tone.

Danny smirked even though he didn't mean to. He couldn't help it when it came to avoidance. He folded his arms across his chest. "Nobody." Danny lies.

"You lying dog. You've got someone in there. Did you pick up a hooker?" Charlie asks mockingly.

Danny frowned. "Don't call her that. She's not a hooker." Danny says as he looks at Charlie and hopes he doesn't have to knock him out because of his mouth.

Charlie relents and puts his hands up to apologize. "Ok, man. I'm sorry. Who is she then?" Charlie asks as he grins.

"I already told you, nobody." Danny says with finality. Lacey isn't just 'nobody' to him, but her spending the night with him is none of Charlie's, or anybody else's business.

"Then why won't you let me in? It's the showgirl, isn't it?" Charlie asks in an accusing tone.

Danny just deadpans him and doesn't say a word. He folds his arms across his chest and continues to stare at Charlie, hoping he gets the point.

"Just tell me how you pulled that off." Charlie says.

Danny just smirks and looks at Charlie. "I'll see you in the conference room soon." Danny says before he goes back into his hotel room. Charlie tried to look in before Danny shut the door. He knows he saw _someone _in Danny's bed.

* * *

Danny goes into his bathroom and brushed his teeth before he hops in the shower. He was extremely tired and hoped the water would wake him up. If that didn't work, then he knew that he would definitely have to get some coffee at the conference. Truth be told, he didn't give a damn about that conference. He would rather have stayed in his bed a little longer. He really wanted to stay in his bed since Lacey was in it. But he had a job to do. Danny tried to put him having to leave in a day out of his mind. He missed Lacey already.

He finished up with his shower and quickly dried himself off with the ultra plush towels in his bathroom. He left his bathroom to get dressed. He rummaged through the suitcase he didn't have time to unpack to find himself so underwear. As soon as he stepped into them, he realized that Lacey was watching him. He stood up and slowly pulled his boxer briefs up while staring seductively into her eyes. He got a little turned on when he saw her blush, but she didn't take her eyes off of him. He wanted to do the exact opposite and take his underwear off and get back in the bed with her. "Good morning, gorgeous." Danny finally says as he stares at the woman he could wake up next to forever.

"Good morning handsome." Lacey says as she stretches her body on the bed. "The bathroom is calling me." Lacey jokes as she gets out the bed. Danny couldn't even focus on dressing himself from watching her walk into the bathroom.

Danny knew he really needed to move it before he completely abandoned going to the conference altogether, and spend his day with Lacey. He knew that wouldn't at all look professional on his part, but at this point, he really didn't care. He had visions of quitting and moving to Las Vegas anyway, so the job became irrelevant to him. Even though he loved his job and what he did, he knew that he loved being around Lacey more. She was worth making sacrifices for.

Danny soon turned his attention back to getting dressed and leaving his hotel room. He went to the closet to get his suit pants. He quickly stepped into them and was putting his arm through his shirt sleeve when Lacey walked out of the bathroom. He again became mesmerized with watching her instead focusing on the matter at hand. He truly couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Lacey started to get dressed herself while Danny watched. He wished that she was doing the opposite, but they both had things they needed to accomplish for the day. She pretended that she didn't see him watching her dress. She knew that she was a master at seduction. She had to be considering she was a showgirl, selling the art of fantasy. Even though she was used to people staring at her, Danny eyes on her felt different; special. His eyes seemed to bore into her soul. She saw many things when she looked into his eyes and when those same eyes looked at her.

Once she was fully dressed, Danny returned his attention to himself. He buttoned his shirt as he continued to watch Lacey. She sat on the bed and just watched him. They communicated without words. Lacey felt a little blip in her chest when Danny took his long locks and placed his hair into a bun. Although she preferred he wear his hair down, the bun seemed to do something to her. She silently prayed that he keep his hair long forever and that male patterned baldness never overtook one of the many reasons why she enjoyed looking at Danny.

"I really enjoyed myself last night, Danny." Lacey says after their intense chemistry laden stare off.

Danny seemed to smolder after her confession. "I really enjoyed myself last night too, Lacey." Danny says as he ties his tie. He stops and pauses for a minute. "Last night was one of the best nights of my life." Danny confesses.

Lacey blushed a little, revealing her dimple. "Mine too." Lacey admits as she thinks back to their night together.

"So what do you have planned for today?" Danny asks casually as he puts his shoes on.

"I'll probably just sleep some more, go to rehearsal, and then it'll be time for the show."

"Great. I can't wait to see it again." He says before adding, "I can't wait to see you again."

"You're really going to come to the show again?" Lacey asks in surprise.

"Yes. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Then I'll take you on a real date tonight. How does that sound?" Danny wonders as he puts his suit jacket on.

Lacey gets a little caught up in how good Danny looks in a suit. "That sounds wonderful." Lacey answers before she grabs her purse from the nightstand. Danny grabs what he needs before they leave the hotel room.

Danny takes her hand into his while they head for the elevator. Once they were inside and the doors closed, Lacey pressed Danny up against the wall. She didn't care that they weren't on the elevator alone. She needed to kiss this man one last time before they went their separate ways. She had enjoyed herself immensely and never wanted it to end. But Lacey knew that no matter how much she and Danny had in common, she knew that the previous night was just a fantasy. She berated herself for getting caught up in the illusion of perfectdom with the man she fell for in less than a day. She understood that it would be short-lived and that she would return to her life in the spotlight, and Danny would return to his in New York.

When they finally came up for air, Danny and Lacey stared deep into each other's eyes. No words were spoken. They stepped off the elevator once it stopped in the lobby and the doors opened. They walked out into the hallway again, hand in hand. Lacey had that 'wanting to cry' feeling again.

They stopped walking and Lacey let Danny's hand go to embrace him in a hug. "Thank you for last night. You managed to let a showgirl have a fantasy outside of performing on stage." Lacey says as she hugs him tighter.

Danny released her to look at her. He started to speak, but Lacey put her finger to his lips and smiled. She grabbed his face and kissed him again.

Then she was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note Again: Well folks, that it. Yup, the end. I'm a terrible person for ending it there, aren't I? But don't fret, there's hope! I can let there be a part 4, if that's what you guys want. I aim to please my loyal fans and readers. So the 25 review thing is still in place. I know some might not like that, but I'm still going to do that anyway. If it's really that big of a problem for some, you can always get a Dacey writer that won't make you work for an update like I'm doing. I honestly think it's only fair considering how much work I have to do to put a quality update out. Really, you guys are getting off easier than I am. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. I know this update is so late that it's not even funny. I failed to deliver to you guys and I'm sorry for that. I should go on record and say I was on an emotional rollercoaster this weekend. Anybody reading my other story, Fighting Fire knows what I'm talking about. I was so distraught and broken that I was gong to let this story end with Chapter 3 like I originally planned to. I decided to push myself to post an update. I had to. I kind of had to prove to myself that I could do it.**

**I should let you guys know that I think this update sucks. It is totally not my best work. I'm not proud of it at all. I still would like feedback as to whether you liked it or not. I can handle negative reviews and constructive criticism. I know that you guys aren't going to like this update and I'm prepared to hear so. I apologize for posting less than my best.**

**Thank you for the support and encouragement you guys have shown me continuously. Thank you for reading. Reviews are hugs!**

* * *

Danny had an uneasy feeling when Lacey left the hotel. He didn't like how she just put her finger to his lips and walked away. He was seriously about to follow her. He had the nagging feeling that he would never see her again. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, but it seemed like she was telling him 'Goodbye'. He couldn't possibly get behind that. There was no way in the world she was telling him Goodbye after what they shared. He wanted Lacey to be a part of his life forever. He needed her to be a part of his life until he took his last breath. He hoped that was no time soon, and if he was lucky enough for him and Lacey to both lived to be 100 years old, he got happy just thinking that he had at least 75 years with her. He took out his phone and looked at the picture Rico took of him and her. He felt a tug on his heartstrings when he looked at it. He would see her again. He figured he was just being paranoid and quickly made his way to the conference room. He entered the room and saw people milling about and having breakfast. It seems that the conference was having a late start. He figured that not only he got caught up in having a good time in Sin City. He was glad that he wasn't late and had to interrupt the proceedings. He found the table that Charlie, Cole and Rico were sitting at and walked over to them.

"Good morning, fellas." Danny says happily as he sits down next to Cole.

Rico was busy eating and just barely looked up to speak. He said, "Morning" with a mouth full of eggs.

"Good morning, Danny." Cole says.

"I see you finally made it." Charlie says after looking at Danny slyly.

"Why are you so late?" Cole asks as he bites into his bagel.

"Because he wasn't alone in his hotel room." Charlie says almost smartly.

Danny looks at him and smirks. "Charlie's right. I wasn't alone in my hotel room." Danny says as he grins again and walks up to the buffet table to fix himself a plate. The guys are waiting to hear the story behind that. They wait patiently for Danny to fix his plate and walk back over to the table. Danny starts to eat his food when he notices that they're all just staring at him. Even Rico. "What?" Danny asks as he pauses before putting his fork into his mouth.

The guys all exchange glances but Charlie is the only one to speak. "What? You really have to ask us that?" Charlie asks incredulously.

Danny smirks then chuckles. "Yeah, I do. Why are you three looking at me like I've grown two heads?" Danny asks. He knows they want details about his night, but he isn't giving them any.

Charlie scoffs. "You know why we're looking at you like this. We want to hear about your night with the showgirl." Charlie says.

"You were with the showgirl?" Cole asks in surprise.

"I never said that." Danny says as he continues to eat.

"You haven't said anything." Charlie retorts.

"That's because I have nothing to say." Danny counters smartly after he swallows his food.

Charlie takes a drink from his glass. He chuckles lightly before putting the glass back down and leaning forward. "We came to Vegas. Sin City. You managed to get a Vegas Showgirl to come back to your room and you don't want to tell us about it? Are you shitting me, Danny?" Charlie says while trying to mask how pissed off he is about Danny not telling them anything.

Danny smirks again and sits up straight. "No, I'm not shitting you. I never said I was with the showgirl though. You just assumed that I was." Danny replies. "She has a name, by the way. It's Lacey. Use it."

"Well since you're acting all secretive about it and not wanting to tell us anything, we have to assume that it was her. You did say you were going to marry her. If it was just a regular hooker or escort, I doubt you'd be this tight-lipped." Charlie says.

"I am going to marry her. That's why I'm not telling you guys anything about my future wife. Sorry." Danny says as she hunches his shoulders and smiles.

"I just want to know what you said to get her to come back to your room with you." Charlie says.

"Yeah, me too." Rico says after stuffing his face.

"See? Even Rico wants to know and he never talks about sex with us." Charlie says.

Rico gets a little stammered. "That's because it would be totally disrespectful to my wife to talk about our sex life with other people." Rico answers.

"Thank you, Rico." Danny says as he drinks from his glass of orange juice.

Charlie scoffs again. "I don't want to hear about you sex life with your wife anyway. I'm talking about all the stuff you did before you got married." Charlie says.

Rico gets a little flustered again. He really doesn't want to admit that his wife is the only woman he's been with. He's not ashamed of that, but he really doesn't want to go into with Charlie about that. "I don't want to talk about that either. Out of respect for Andie." Rico half lies, half tells the truth.

"Why don't you tell us about your night, Charlie? You were the main one insistent on walking the strip and getting laid. What happened to that plan?" Danny asks to get a rise out of Charlie.

Cole laughs out loud though he didn't mean to. "You did say that Charlie." Cole offers.

Charlie cringes. "Nobody asked you anything, Tom Cruise." Charlie says. "Just tell us what you told her to get her to come to your hotel room. We have two more nights here."

Danny smiled and hunched his shoulders again. "I just told her the truth." Danny says and smiles again.

* * *

The whole way home, Lacey felt a roller coaster of emotions. She felt like crying, she was happy as hell, she was sad, she was on top of the world, she felt disappointed, like she was in love, and had truly missed out on something. She remembered her night with Danny vividly. It was one of the best nights of her life. It _was _the best night of her life. She hated that it had to end.

Lacey knew that it had to end because it was all a part of the fantasy. She knew that Danny talked a good game, but he had no intentions of taking her back to New York with him. He told her what he thought she wanted to hear. Danny wasn't the first man to come to one of her shows and then tell her he wanted to marry her. He was the first one she ever considered though. He was the first one that she talked to after a show. He was definitely the first one whose hotel room she went to. She had been asked to do that more times than she could count. Danny was the first to not ask her that. That's why she took the initiative and went to his room to surprise him.

She thought that they would have a night of sex and she would never see him again. It didn't happen that way though. He actually resisted sleeping with her. Told her that he respected her and didn't want to ruin what they could have by sleeping together the first night they met. Lacey really had to question whether he was being sincere, or if he was again just telling her what he thought she wanted to hear. She honestly had no way of knowing. She had learned so much about Danny, and he learned much about her as well. She still didn't know. She wanted to believe that he was being sincere, and that he wasn't trying to manipulate or mind fuck her. It threw her for a loop and she truly didn't want to accept that.

Lacey pulled into the gated entrance to the condo she shared with Regina. Again, with them being Las Vegas Showgirls they couldn't be too careful. They were pretty sure that some men, maybe even some women, may have followed them home on a few occasions. They could never be too safe. You couldn't just walk up to their front door or just drive in. Even though Lacey had Esther, she wasn't taking any chances. She didn't want to have to use her gun to end someone's life, but she would if it meant that she had to save her own or Regina's.

Lacey parked and walked into their place. She was greeted by Regina sitting on the sofa. From the looks of things, she slept there. Lacey felt a little bad thinking that Regina stayed up all night worried about her. She was glad that her friend and roommate cared that much about her and her safety. Despite feeling totally blue and miserable, she put on a smile as she greeted Regina. "Good morning, Reg." Lacey says as she goes over to sit on the sofa beside her. Actually, she more like collapsed onto it.

Regina looks at her with concern. "Good morning, Lace. I'm so happy and relieved that you made it home safely." Regina admits honestly as she curls her legs under her and turns to face Lacey. She can tell she wants to talk.

"I'm happy that you're happy and relieved. I didn't mean to make you worry about me. I'm sorry for that." Lacey replies truthfully as she then shifts her body some to look at Regina.

"Well, since you actually stayed with that guy, I only worried a little. Maybe a lot. I know you must have really felt something to even consider staying to talk with him." Regina says.

Lacey sighs. "Yeah, I felt something alright. It's so sad that I'll probably never see him again." Lacey answers gravely.

"Why do you say that? Did he turn out to be a jerk?" Regina asks casually.

Lacey sighs again. "Nope, he was the perfect gentleman. He didn't even ask me to come back to his hotel room. I decided to do that all on my own." She says as she remembers their night together.

"Really?" Regina questions in minor denial.

Lacey smiled. "Hard to believe, huh?" Lacey counters in repartee.

"Did you sleep with him?" Regina wonders.

Lacey looks at Regina and locks eyes with her. A tear escapes though Lacey really didn't want it to. "Yeah, I slept with him." Lacey says as she wipes the tear that betrayed her by falling.

Regina looks at her friend with attentive worry. She moves closer to Lacey to hug her. She starts to speak again when she releases her. "Why are you crying though, Lacey? Was it disappointing? Did he hurt you? You did use protection right?" Regina questions in concern.

"I'm crying because it was the best night of my life, and I know that it's over now." Lacey forces herself to smile. "It's ok though. The good thing about this whole scenario is that I'll never see him again, even though he lives in New York." Lacey replies.

"Oh, I know where he lives." Regina says surely.

Lacey squints her eyes and looks at Regina. "How do you know that?" Lacey wonders.

"Because I Googled him. As far as I know, he isn't a rapist, pedophile, or a murderer. He isn't on the FBI's Most Wanted list. He was a big soccer star at Northwestern. He works for a company named Global Instruments." Regina answers.

"You really Googled him? I already know about him playing soccer, going to Northwestern, and working for a pharmaceutical company. I found out everything I possible could about him. He was very forthcoming. I'm glad he was at least honest with me. He's a great guy. I already love him." Lacey admits honestly.

"You already love him? Then what's the problem?" Regina asks quizzically.

"Because this was just a fantasy, Reg. It's not real." Lacey says as she gets up and walks to their kitchen. She needs to distance herself from talking more about Danny. The cooking will distract her momentarily. "Are you hungry? I'm starving. I think I'll fix us breakfast." Lacey says as she starts pulling things from the fridge.

"Yeah, sure." Regina says while she gets a little lost in thought. She can't help but pick up on how so not like herself Lacey seems. It's like a different woman came back home. She looks toward the kitchen and looks at Lacey. "Are you ok?" Regina questions again with motherly concern.

Lacey snaps from her daydream of Danny. She forces a smile to form on her lips. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Lacey wonders. She has a feeling that her game face isn't working that well on Regina. She hopes she gets it together before their show. She was being paid to smile.

Regina stares at her for a few moments. "You just seem...different." Regina answers.

A puzzled look appears on Lacey's face. "Different? Different in a good way or in a bad way?" Lacey asks with the puzzled look still on her face.

"It's definitely not in a bad way. I don't know how to explain it. You just do." Regina says and then thinks for a moment. "Are you sure he didn't hurt you or something else happened and you're just not telling me?" Regina asks again. She can't shake the feeling that Lacey isn't herself.

Lacey stops cooking for a second and looks up at Regina. "Reg, Danny didn't hurt me. Ok? I promise. I really don't know why you would even think I would keep something like that from you. I wouldn't. He wouldn't hurt me and he had plenty of opportunity to do so. Is there some reason you don't believe me?" Lacey asks.

"No reason. I just don't understand why you seem so different to me and that's the only thing I can attribute it to. But since you say you're fine, I believe you. " Regina says and smiles at her friend.

* * *

Danny sat through the conference and again had to listen to so much medical terminology that it made his head spin. Before he met Lacey and didn't have her to think about, he would have been totally focused and engrossed in listening to the presentations and looking at the slide shows. Right now all he had was his goddess on his mind. His goddess. Danny started thinking that there was a reason she had on white the first time he saw her. It made him think of her walking down the aisle to him in a white wedding gown. He saw that vision so clearly in his head. He again took out his phone and looked at the picture he had of her and him together when they first met. When they touched and had some much raw chemistry that they both felt a jolt of electricity surge through their bodies. Danny wondered if that's what being struck by lightning felt like. He decided that it probably didn't since the shock he felt from touching her felt good.

He continued to stare at the picture and took in the fact that he was wearing black. He would most likely wear a black tux at their wedding. He had never thought of his wedding day so vividly before. It was something that he thought might happen, sometime in his future when he met the right woman. Now he met her and he was already thinking about their wedding. He was thinking that Cole might be his Best Man. He was more sensible than Charlie, though Charlie had the potential to throw him an awesome bachelor party. He decided that they would go to The Sistine Chapel and The Taj Mahal for their honeymoon. That way they both could go to the two places they wanted to go to. That would be his gift to his new bride.

Danny really got that far off the deep end, actively thinking about their wedding. He went back to staring at the picture. _God, she's beautiful, _Danny thought. He maintained a constant stare at their picture until Cole nudged him.

"Danny, you ok?" Cole asked in concern for his friend.

"Yeah, why?" Danny replies without looking up from his phone.

"Because you're staring at your phone and you have this weird look on your face." Cole says.

Charlie snorts and everyone looks up at him. "He's remembering his night with Lacey." Charlie replies with a wry expression on his face.

Danny either doesn't hear Charlie, or he's ignoring him. "I almost forgot to buy my ticket for tonight's show." Danny says impassively as he goes to buy his ticket.

"What show?" Rico questions.

"Feathers and Lace. Lacey's show." Danny replies.

"You're going to the show again?" Cole asks.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?" Danny asks after he has successfully purchased his ticket and returns to staring at the picture of him and Lacey. Really he's just looking at her.

Cole just shrugs and returns his focus to the presentation theat none of them are paying attention to. Charlie discreetly watches Danny and sees how insanely happy he is. He's happy for him, but feels the need to jostle him about it. He felt like it was his duty to do that as his friend. He really couldn't blame Danny for the 'nose wide open' and blatant thirst Danny is experiencing when it comes to Lacey. She was a knockout, if he did say so himself. He was more attracted to the blonde though. He started thinking that maybe he'd like to go see that show again too. Maybe he could get as lucky as Danny got. But somehow he didn't think so. Even though they were in Vegas, he knew that the odds of him and Danny hitting it big were slim to none. That wouldn't stop him from having some serious fun in Sin City.

* * *

Lacey and Regina finished the breakfast that Lacey fixed for them and then Lacey retreated to her room. She needed to be alone to reflect. She crashed on her bed before her door was even fully closed. She laid on her back and stared at the ceiling. All she saw was Danny's face. She remembered his maple colored eyes and the way they seemed to bore into her when he looked at her. His perfectly chiseled lips framed by the facial hair that she loved even though it tickled her when she kissed him. She started remembering other things about him as well. From his long, gorgeous, flowing hair that any other time she would have been jealous of. She wasn't particularly fond of men with long hair, but she loved it on Danny and couldn't picture him without it. She thought of his neck and the way his Adam's apple bobbed when he talked and laughed. She remember the hair on his chest that was soft and she loved burying her face in. And his hands. His hands felt like magic on her. His touch sent electricity and heat through her.

She thought of the time they spent in the bed in his hotel room. She remembered the kisses that he placed to her body. Remembered the way his hands touched her. The way they rolled around in his bed and her undressing in front of him. Lacey always felt like she was pretty and attractive to most people. She knew that her looks mattered because of her job as s showgirl. But somehow, undressing and being naked in front of Danny made her feel even more beautiful. She felt different when she was with him. Free. Danny was like a breath of fresh air. He made her feel like she never felt in her entire life. Maybe that's what Regina was referring to. She somehow was different after her night with Danny.

The memories of him touching her almost took her breath away. It felt like his hands were still on her. Her heart rate started to pick up and Lacey placed her hand on her chest. She never felt her heart beat that way before. She blinked. Blinked again and could still see Danny's face as clear as if he was right in front of her. She closed her eyes, hoping to remove the image. That made it worse. She could swear she felt his lips on hers. His body pressed close to hers. She turned to her side and let out a breath that was dying to escape. It was too quiet in that room. The silence was driving her crazy. She prayed for sleep so that she wouldn't have to think too much. She was glad she had the memories of being with him. They comforted her, but they overwhelmed her too.

Then Lacey started thinking she wished she had never met Danny. Yesterday her life was fine. She didn't have thoughts that nearly drove her insane. Vivid images that caused her womanhood to stir. Thoughts that made her heart skip a beat. She needed to get Danny from her thoughts. He took up permanent residence in her brain. Like he just bought the space and refused to move. She couldn't stop thinking about him if she tried. She knew she would never see him again, and that almost killed her. She finally drifted off to sleep and she dreamed of nothing but Danny and her body joining to his.

* * *

The guys finally finished with their conference for the day and left the room. Danny needed a nap because he barely got sleep the night before. He didn't even feel like interacting with Charlie, Rico, and Cole after the meeting. He had a clear agenda. Get some rest, get dressed, go to Lacey's show and spend the night with her again.

They were walking down the hallway when Cole broached the subject. "So what are we getting into tonight, guys?" Cole questioned.

"Well, we know what Danny's getting into tonight. Don't we Danny?" Charlie asks in a bilious tone.

Danny looks at Charlie and jeers at him. "You don't know anything. What are you trying to imply, Charlie?" Danny's glowering expression makes the guys take notice.

"Nothing." Charlie says, seemingly admitting defeat and cowering with his tail between his legs.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Rico speaks up to reinforce Cole's previous question.

"I say we eat, gamble, and go to a strip club." Charlie suggests as they finally make their way to the elevators.

"A strip club?" Rico asks nervously.

"I'm game." Cole says.

Charlie laughs almost heartily. "Great. Then it's settled. We can go to get a bite to eat, hit up a casino and then find a strip club." Charlie announces once again.

Rico again seems nervous and flustered. "Uh...I don't...uh...think that I ...uh can go to a...uh strip club. Andie will kill me." Rico stammers.

Charlie scoffs almost in disgust. He looks at Rico strangely. "Rico. Haven't you heard the term, 'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas'?" He asks as the elevator door opens and they step on.

"Yeah." Rico answers.

"Then what are you worried about? Andie won't know you went to a strip club. You're married, not dead." Charlie says in assurance.

"It'll be fine, Rico. Don't worry." Cole says as he pats Rico on the back.

Danny and Charlie got off on the sixth floor and started to walk towards their rooms. Danny is eerily quiet. "Danny. I'm sorry for making jokes. I know I went too far." Charlie apologizes.

"I know, Charlie. It's ok." Danny says.

Charlie really looks at Danny. He can sense the difference. "You're really in love with her, aren't you?" Charlie asks sincerely.

"Yeah, I am." Danny admits truthfully.

Charlie stops at his room. "I talk a lot of shit, but I'm really happy for you." Charlie swipes his key card. "Have fun tonight."

"Thanks, Charlie." Danny says as he starts to walk toward his room. He undressed and laid on his bed. He was disappointed that they changed the sheets in his bed because he wanted to remember her smell. He again took his phone and stared at her picture. His heart started to beat faster and his breath was labored. He decided that he would have to do something drastic to keep Lacey in his life.

He dozed off into a dream filled slumber. He saw her vividly in his dreams. He awoke and showered because he needed to make a stop before he went to the show. He dressed in tan slacks and a tan vest, with a white shirt and blue, tan and white tie. He again left his hair down because he knew Lacey liked to run her fingers through his hair. He got what he needed and left his hotel room. He walked the strip and arrived at the MGM Grand. He went to the concierge and bought Lacey a bouquet of Casa Blanca lilies. He made his way to the showroom. He was extremely excited to see Lacey again.

* * *

Lacey woke up from her nap and got ready to head to the show. She put on a leopard print palazzo pants suit. She honestly didn't feel like performing. But she knew she had to. She was the headliner and 'Feathers and Lace' was her show. She rode to the hotel with Regina. Regina again picked up on how so unlike herself Lacey was. She didn't dare say anything. She knew Lacey was just going to lie to her. It was so weird picking up on the vibes Lacey was giving off. She sensed she was hopelessly in love and heartbroken at the same time. Regina kept everything to herself. They made their way to rehearsal, and Lacey seemed lost in space.

Whitney mouthed, "What's wrong with Lacey?" to Regina. Regina shrugged her shoulders. Phoebe and some of the other dancers picked up on it too. When they got to their stations, they were all looking at Lacey strangely.

"Lacey, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked almost reluctantly.

"What? Nothing's wrong. Why did you ask me that?" Lacey asks as she applies her eyeliner.

Phoebe swallows before responding. "It just seems like something is wrong." Phoebe replies.

"She's right." Whitney says. "Is it about that guy you stayed with?" She asks.

Lacey pauses her movements. "I'm fine, ladies. I really am." Lacey says as she smiles the smile they're paying her to have.

They aren't buying it but they leave it alone. They get dressed and put on their headgear. They made their way to the stage, and Lacey had that feeling again. She didn't want to have that feeling. She mustered up the strength from somewhere to say the prayer before they went on stage. Lacey said a silent prayer to herself. The lights went down and she totally put herself into character. She performed and headlined her show like the pro that she is. Once the show was finished, they lined up for their meet and greet like they always do.

Lacey's heart rate started to pick up. She almost lost it when Danny walked up to her. He smiled and gave her the flowers he got for her. Lacey completely broke character when she was about to cry.

Danny picks up on her demeanor. "Lacey, why do you look so surprised to see me?" Danny asks as he smiles.

She blinks away a tear. "I thought I was never going to see you again." Lacey says as she puts on the first smile that isn't fake.

* * *

**Author's Note Again: I'm still doing the 25 review thing. I know I suck with keeping up with you guys, but it takes longer to type and update than it does to type a review. NO SHADE! LOL. I love you guys for wanting this story faster than I can give it to you. **

**I just have a quick question for you readers. Someone seems to think that Lacey is too weak to be a heroine (although I never described her as a heroine, but ok) and too insecure to be so beautiful. Did anyone else get that Lacey is weak and insecure? I would really like an answer to that. Thank you. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. I actually had this part done before the 25 reviews came in. I'm sensing that you guys are losing interest, so I'll wrap this story up. It was fun while it lasted though. I didn't expect to fall in love with the Lacey and Danny of this story, but I did. I had hopes of how I would extend this and make it a multi chapter story like I prefer to write, but I guess that ship has sailed for some of you. Maybe the 25 review thing has turned people off or rubbed them the wrong way. I truly think I'm losing my touch. I know you guys have noticed, and I wish somebody would say something. That will make it easier for me to say, Adios!**

**Special shout out to my "legion of readers" that I'm amassing on here, as one particular clique member from Tumblr put it. (She ain't important or relevant, but she thinks she is. So I'll give her a special shout out since i know she needs me to acknowledge her. I see you boo! Don't choke on that Haterade!). I'm pleased as punch with the amount of love I'm getting on here. I love you guys dearly and I write for you. I DO NOT think that I'm amassing or leading anything. I'm just providing an outlet for people who love Dacey just as much as I do. Anyone that has a problem with that, can seriously kick rocks barefoot. I would really like to say more, but I don't want to offend my readers. (Y'all know what y'all can do for me and where you can go). This may sound petty, but I really don't care. **

**I wanted to clarify things when it comes to my characterization of Lacey. Someone seemed to think she was weak and insecure. That is not the image of her I have in my mind or what I'm trying to portray. She's an extremely beautiful woman that makes a living off of how she looks and always has men hitting on her because of that. She met a man that she actually likes, and it's hard for her to decipher whether he's sincere, or just came to Vegas to get with a showgirl. I don't see Lacey as weak and insecure at all. She's a real woman with real issues. I'm going to have to respectfully disagree with anyone that thinks that. **

**I hope you enjoy this latest update. This will be ending shortly. Reviews are hugs. **

* * *

Danny looked at Lacey in shock. He had no idea she thought she would never see him again. That's why she was acting so weird that morning. He knew that her silencing him with her finger and leaving felt like Goodbye. He now doesn't feel like an idiot for thinking that. That feeling nagged him. Now Danny had to wonder if he hadn't come to the show again, he wouldn't have seen her again. If they had just decided to meet up somewhere, she might not have shown up. He wondered why she thought that.

"Why did you think you would never see me again?" Danny questions as he stares into her beautiful face.

Lacey deadpans but doesn't answer immediately. She hunched her shoulders and smiled nervously. "I just did." She says and her voice actually cracks when she says it. She's seriously struggling to hold back the tears. She'll be glad when the meet and greet is over. She needs to lose it for a second.

Danny understands and it feels like a blow to his solar plexus. He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. "You thought last night was a one time thing? You actually thought I'd leave here and never see you again? How could you think that, Lacey?" Danny wonders as he pulls away and looks at her again.

Lacey looks at him with apology written all over her face. "I'm sorry, Danny. I still thought it was all a part of the fantasy." She says as she tries to keep it together before she shocks everyone around her.

Danny can tell she isn't in the position to talk to him. He leaned forward again and lowered his voice. "You are still letting me take you on a date, aren't you?" Danny asks as he pulls back and stares into her eyes.

Lacey again smiles wider than she has all day. "I would like nothing more than for you to take me on a date." Lacey admits truthfully.

"I wish I could kiss you." Danny whispers as he continues to stare at her.

"I wish you could kiss me too. But we have all night to kiss, Danny." Lacey says as she starts to feel those butterflies again.

"I'll meet you in the same place and at the same time as last night. Is that ok?" Danny wonders.

"Absolutely." Lacey says, her smile never leaving her face.

"I'll see you soon." Danny says as he smiles at her seductively and walks off. He stops at Regina. "I told you I wasn't going to hurt her." He says in a playfully mocking tone.

Regina smiles. She can already tell that Lacey is back to her normal self, and it's because of him. "Thank you for that. I didn't mean to be rude, but she means a lot to me." Regina responds.

"It's ok. She means a lot to me too." Danny says as he grins and walks away. He goes to play a few slot machines until it's time for Lacey to leave.

Lacey felt on top of the world after seeing Danny again. And he gave her flowers. She finally had a man like her for her, and not just her looks and what she did for a living. She felt like screaming and dancing. _He came back to see the show again! He wanted to see me again. He gave me flowers. I love him. _Lacey thought as she handed her flowers over to their show director and she goes back to meeting and greeting and taking pictures. She saw Danny stop and talk to Regina. She discreetly gave her a thumbs up and continued to meet and greet people too. Once they were finished, they headed back to their dressing room to change. Lacey felt like she couldn't get out of her costume fast enough. She wanted to see Danny again. She already missed him.

The girls all picked up on Lacey's demeanor. Regina, Whitney, and Phoebe were glad that Danny came to the show again because they weren't used to seeing Lacey like that. "So, I see you're on top of the world." Whitney says.

Lacey can't help but grin and blush. "Yeah, I am." She confesses as she removes the false eyelashes.

"So he was the reason you were acting like someone died? What happened last night?" Phoebe wonders in concern.

"We just had a great night. I foolishly thought I wasn't going to see him again." Lacey answers. "You guys know how most of the men that come to our shows are."

"Lacey, with the way that guy looks at you, there's no way he wasn't going to see you again. He has it bad." Regina says.

"I think the word for it is 'thirsty'." Whitney jokes and the girls all start to laugh.

Lacey giggles too. "Well, I'm just as thirsty as he is." Lacey admits.

"We can tell. You haven't been yourself all day." Regina states.

"I know. It was a little rough on me to be that happy and that sad at the same time. I really like him. I honestly love him and I just wanted this to be real." Lacey says as she finishes taking off her stage makeup and makes herself date ready for Danny. She only did her eyes and her lips because she didn't need anything else. She was extremely anxious and excited. She wondered where Danny was taking her. She redressed in her palazzo pantsuit that she suddenly wished she wasn't wearing because she knew Danny liked her legs. She put it in the back of her mind as she strapped up her brown heels. She then went back to her station to fix her hair. She removed the wig cap and hair pins and fixed her hair. After she was satisfied with that, she was ready to go. She grabbed her bouquet of flowers and her purse and the girls left the dressing room and walked out of the showroom.

Danny, true to his word, was waiting for her. Lacey felt giddy when she saw him waiting for her. He seemed to pull her closer to him with the look that he was giving her. Lacey felt like the luckiest woman in the world when she saw the man she truly loved. She no longer had to wonder if it was real. It was as real as can be and she loved that. She could finally put the thought of him only wanting her because she was a beautiful showgirl that he wanted bragging rights to.

Lacey slowed her walking and let the other girls pass him by. Danny waved at her friends and they all waved back. Regina was happy she didn't have to worry and wonder about Lacey anymore. Lacey was a good judge of character and this Danny fellow seemed to really be a decent and ok guy. If he wanted to hurt Lacey, he could have done so the night before. Plus she picked up on how happy Lacey seemed now. She still didn't seem totally like herself, but Regina knew what the difference was now. Lacey was clearly in love and it showed. From the looks of things, Danny was in love too.

Danny and Lacey just stood staring at each other for a moment. Their happiness at seeing each other and being in each other's presence made them both happier people. "Hello again, _Lacey." _Danny says as he smiles at the woman he truly loves and adores.

Lacey blushed because he said her name the way that she likes him to. His voice made her weak in the knees. "Hello again is correct, _Danny." _She says not even bothering to hide the sultry way she said his name. His name just seemed to fall sweetly from her lips.

"I see someone gave you flowers." Danny says subtly as he reaches up to stroke her dimpled cheek with his thumb.

Lacey beamed and seemed to melt into his touch. "Yes. This guy that I really have the hots for gave them to me. I'm trying to think of a way to repay him for making me feel so special." She says as she subtly bats her eyelashes.

"I think if he just looks into your face, that's repayment enough for him." Danny says. He was tempted to pull her into his arms and plant a kiss on her, but he'd wait.

Lacey smiled and was getting ready to respond when Regina almost regretfully interrupted them. "Lacey, I'm sorry to interrupt. But what are you going to do about getting home? You rode with me, remember?" Regina asks.

Lacey gets a minor worried look on her face. "I forgot all about that." Lacey says as she starts to think of a plan of attack.

"Don't worry about it. I rented a car. She'll get home safe. I promise." Danny says as he holds his hand up.

"Oh. I didn't know you rented a car." Lacey says as she gives him a quick smile and turns to face Regina. "Can you take these home with you?" Lacey wonders, not really wanting to let her bouquet go, but she couldn't carry them around all night.

"Sure." Regina says as she smiles. She's happy to see her best friend happy. She reaches for the bouquet and Lacey grabs one from the bunch to keep with her. She finally noticed the card and pulled it out. "I'll see you soon, Lacey. You two enjoy your night." Regina says as she walks off.

Lacey opens the small envelope and reads the card. It says,

_You might think it's too soon for me to tell you this, but I love you. Love, Danny._

Lacey stares down at the card as a tear escapes her eye. she looks up at Danny. "I love you too." She says and Danny finally pulls her into his arms and they share an electric kiss. It felt divine being in his arms with her lips pressed to his.

Danny reluctantly breaks the kiss. "Are you ready for our date?" Danny wonders as he stares into her eyes.

Lace smiles again. "I am very ready for our date." She says in an excited tone, ready to spend time with him.

Danny takes her hand in his and they start to walk down the hallway. They weren't going far because he was taking her to _Fiamma _because pasta was both of their favorite foods and that restaurant specialized in pasta and Italian dishes. Danny didn't make a reservation so they went to sit in the lounge area until their table was ready. They sat down on the white sofa and Lacey easily snuggled into Danny's arms. She wanted to weep with joy at how she just seemed to fit into his arms. She softly placed her head on his chest and before long, she noticed that their hearts beat at the same rhythm. She felt totally at ease and at peace sitting with him. They just enjoyed the ambiance and each other's presence as Lacey randomly smelled her Casa Blanca lily.

"So, how was your day?" Danny asks to find out how her day was when she wasn't with him.

She sighs lightly. "Honestly? Not that great." Lacey confesses.

"Why not?" Danny asks in concern. He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss upon her fingers.

"Because I was a little sad thinking that I was never going to see you again." Lacey admits honestly.

"Well, I think you worried for nothing. I'm here, aren't I?" Danny asks quietly.

"Yes. I appreciate you for that. I thought this wasn't real. I guess I got caught up in thinking that you were just telling me what you thought I wanted to hear, and that our night together was still a part of the glitz, glamour, and fantasy. I'm sorry I doubted that. I have so many men that come to our shows and ask me to marry them and come to their hotel rooms with them. I apologize for lumping you into that group." Lacey states softly.

Danny shifts his body so that he's mostly facing Lacey. He lightly grabs her chin and lifts her head so that he can stare into her eyes. "Lacey, I meant everything that I said to you. Yes, this may have been a fantasy, but it's now reality. I'm not just going to walk out of your life, even though I have to leave here. I don't want to, but I'm not focusing on that now. You are the woman I was meant to spend the rest of my life with and I'm not ever letting you go. This is real." Danny says in a convincing tone before he leans forward to plant a kiss on her lips.

"I know that now, Danny. I won't ever doubt you again. I just hated the thought of losing you. I was trying to figure out how I'd spend the rest of my life without ever seeing you again. That didn't sit well with me." Lacey admits as she places her head on his chest now. His heart beating against her made her feel calm. She knew that without a doubt, Danny was indeed her soul mate and the man she would say, "I do" to.

"The good thing is, we don't have to worry about that. We don't have to imagine our lives without each other." He says as he starts to rub her arm. They just sit quietly for a few more minutes until they call for them because their table is ready. They ordered Tagliolini allo Scoglio which was home-made pasta sautéed with fresh seafood in a garlic, red pepper flakes, white wine sauce, and Tagliolini della Moglie home-made pasta tossed with shrimp and trevisano in a creamy cognac sauce. They shared that along with Tiramisu for dessert.

They left the restaurant and took another hand in hand stroll like they did the night before. They went to the _Fountains of Bellagio,_ and fell in love all over again at watching the water show that seemed to heighten their senses. It was extremely intimate and romantic. Lacey was on top of the world as Danny stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her. Since she lived and performed in Vegas, seeing the attractions really didn't impress Lacey too much because she saw them all the time. But being there with Danny made her feel like she was seeing everything for the first time."This is so beautiful." Lacey says. She was disappointed when the fountain show was over, but still elated at being with Danny.

"Yes, it is beautiful. Very beautiful." He retorts. The way he said it made Lacey realize that he was talking about her and not the water. Danny took her hand in his and they started to stroll again. He decided to take her back to his hotel, The Mandalay Bay, since it had a real sand beach. They removed their shoes and strolled barefoot and hand in hand across the sand. "I'm starting to get sad that I have to leave in another day." Danny says quietly while thinking of ways to get out of leaving.

"I'm sad too. I was trying not to think about it, but it has been on my mind since we met." Lacey replies.

"I can quit my job and move here." Danny offers.

Lacey abruptly stops walking and looks up at him. "You don't have to do that, Danny. My life here isn't forever. I'll be moving back to New York eventually." She counters as her heart swells at him willing to quit his job and move for her.

"But I really can do that. I want to." Danny says as his eyes again bore into hers.

Lacey smiles at him. "I'm so flattered and humbled that you would offer to do that, that I could cry. I can't ask you to uproot and change your life for me. That isn't fair." Lacey responds.

Danny lightly smirks. "You didn't ask. I offered." He says while innocently correcting her.

"Fair enough. I can't _let _you do that for me. I'm moving back to New York. What if this doesn't work out? Then you'll resent me for moving here. If this does work out, you'll probably want to move again. Why do all of that moving around when we'll both just end up in New York anyway?" Lacey asks, while never even giving the idea of them not working out a second thought.

"Are we together?" Danny asks out of nowhere.

Lacey grins at his countenance. His innocent, almost reluctant way of asking her if they're a couple is cute to her. "Yes, Danny. We're together." She answers while lightly squeezing his hand.

Danny beams at her this time. "Good. Then as your boyfriend, I want to be where you are." He replies as he abruptly kisses her. "And just for the record, this is going to work out."

"Of course we'll work out. I was just pulling your chain. Maybe we can try the long distance thing. See how that works out. We can talk on the phone, text, Skype, FaceTime, or whatever else we need to do to stay connected." Lacey suggests.

"Ok. We can try the long distance thing. I'm willing to try anything for a chance to be with you. But I need to ask you a serious question." Danny says.

"Shoot. I'm all ears." Lacey says as she smiles and they start to walk again.

"Can we have Skype sex?" Danny asks in a serious tone.

Lacey stops walking to look at him. The amused expression on his face is priceless. "I guess we'll have to since we're not having regular sex." Lacey says and they start to walk again.

Danny stops walking again. "Was that a dig, Lacey?" Danny asks with a somber expression on his face.

"What? No! Not at all!" Lacey spits out until she sees the smirk on Danny's face. "Very funny." She says as she playfully nudges him with her elbow.

"Ouch!" Danny yelled playfully as he grabs his side, feigning pain.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" She suggests as she glares at him.

Desire takes over and is planted all over his face. "You would do that?" He questions while gazing into her eyes.

Lacey doesn't answer and presses her body close to his. She slightly jumped into his arms and grabbed his face to pull him in to a kiss. She again forgot about her purse and the lily in her hand as it dropped in the sand. She felt Danny increase his grip on her as he pulled her further into his arms. They got so engrossed in the kiss that they fell to the sand. They started to kiss passionately, not caring that they aren't the only people on the beach. They completely became engrossed with each other and forgot about their surroundings. Lacey could feel how turned on Danny was and she didn't want to stop, but thought it would be for the best. She reluctantly pulled away from the kiss before they started something they weren't going to finish. She stared longingly into his eyes after the kiss. "I think we forgot we aren't alone." Lacey says softly as she continues to stare into his brown eyes.

Danny smiled at her and gave her a peck on the nose. The smile she gave him made his heart soar. "I think we did. Are you ready for me to take you home?"

"Yes. But I want you to spend the night. Is that ok?" Lacey asks.

"Yes. That is completely ok. Regina won't mind? I know you two are roommates." Danny says as he gets up and reaches for Lacey's hand to pull her to her feet.

Lacey shakes her head. "No, she won't mind. Our place is big enough that we have a lot of privacy. I just have to warn her to not be walking around practically naked before we go there. I want to show you something."

"Wow, you want to show me something. I'm already excited." Danny says as he blinks rapidly at her. He bent down to pick up their shoes and Lacey's purse and handed them to her.

Lacey grins. "I'm a showgirl. I make a living off of showing people things." Lacey says playfully as they walked towards the dock area to put their shoes back on.

"I'm extremely happy about that fact. You aren't going to show me Esther, are you?" Danny jokes.

"I would only show you Esther if I was going to use her on you. I don't ever plan on doing that." Lacey adds as they walk towards the area Danny parked his rental car.

Danny stops walking. "I need to grab a few things from my room. You don't mind making a stop, do you?" Danny asks.

"Of course not. I would actually stay here if I had my car." Lacey answers as they head for the main entrance of his hotel. They quickly walked to wards the elevator and rode up to the sixth floor.

"I would much rather sleep at your place. It'll give me more insight to the woman I love." He says as he grins.

"I promise I'm clean. I'm not a hoarder with fifteen cats." Lacey says as she giggles.

"I didn't think that at all." Danny says and winks at her before swiping his key card and leading Lacey into the room. She took a seat on his bed as Danny quickly got the few items he needed.

"Bring your swimming trunks if you have some." Lacey says as she grins. She's dying to see that; Danny in swim trunks. She just pictured the hair on his chest wet from the community pool near her and Regina's condo.

"I can't swim in the nude?" Danny asks in a joking tone.

"No you can't swim in the nude. It's a community pool. You sure like being in the nude, don't you?" Lacey casually asks.

"Only when I'm with you. I'm ready." Danny says as he finishes with bag. Danny says as he smiles and reaches for Lacey's hand. They leave his hotel room and make the trek to Danny's rental car. "I really don't know where we're going, so give me your address and I can put it into GPS." Danny says once they're at the car.

"Why don't I just drive?" Lacey suggests. Danny doesn't say a word, but he opens the driver's door for her and hands her the keys. Lacey fastens her seatbelt and texts Regina to warn her she's on her way with Danny. "Ready?" Lacey asks as she grins and turns the car on and pulls out of the garage. They are just driving along in the peaceful quiet. She turns on the radio and reaches her hand over to touch Danny's thigh slyly. He placed his hand on top of hers and she started to feel all tingly inside. The song that came on was really putting Lacey into her feelings. She felt like the song was trying to tell her something.

_ Wooh_  
_ Ladies and gentlemen_  
_ And all the lovers around the world_  
_ I wanna talk about the one I love_  
I _know a lot of times we forget how they take good care of you_  
_ But tonight I just wanna express the way I feel_

_ Oh baby!_  
_ Funny how things have changed in my life now_  
_ Whether near or far I wanna be where you are_  
_ And you're like a rose that blooms in my garden_  
_ Innocent and sweet, my love you are_  
_ But one thing I know, girl_

_ Loving, loving, oh, loving, loving you is easy for me to do, baby_  
_ And I will feel this way 'til the end of time (oh)_  
_ Even though you've heard this a thousand times, it's the truth_  
_ Oh baby!_

_ You and I_  
_Together for always_  
_ Baby I breathe every single breath for you, baby._  
_ Oh boy_  
_ You and I,_  
_ One hell of a chemistry_  
_ Baby, I, I'm living out this life for you_

_ Oh, darling_  
_ I know that things in life are not perfect_  
_ But when it comes to you you're all that and more, baby (oh)_  
_ Heaven's my destiny when I'm with you_  
_ The only place to be just you and me_  
_ Oh_

_ My life, my life, my life, my life is so incomplete without you, baby (oh oh)_  
_ I will feel this way to the end of time (yeah)_  
_ Even though you heard this a thousand times, it's the truth_  
_ Whoa, baby_

_ You and I_  
_ Together for always_  
_ Baby, I breathe every single breath for you, baby._  
_ Oh boy_  
_ You and I_  
_ One hell of a chemistry_  
_ Baby, I, I'm giving up this life for you_

_ Oh, baby!_  
_ I love you_  
_I love you_  
_ All of you_  
_ All of you, I..._  
_You're everything, babe_  
_Yeah_

_ I love you baby, babe yeah  
I love you baby  
You make me complete_

"I think this song is trying to tell us something." Danny says as he squeezed her hand.

Lacey briefly looked over at him and smiled. "I was just thinking the same thing." She says before returning her eyes to the road. She remembered the line that said, 'I'm giving up this life for you', and it really made her think. She was going to have to give up being a showgirl and moving back to New York sooner than later. She wasn't ready to tell Danny that, but she was. She'd make that a huge surprise for him. She already knew that she couldn't and wouldn't be a showgirl forever. She had already lived out her fantasy and got out of it what she wanted. She met the man she would give it up for. That was never a stipulation or requirement before, but it was where she was. It was time to stop playing dress up and start another part of her life.

"Why are you so quiet? You seem a million miles away." Danny says as he notices how deep in thought Lacey was.

She figured she would go ahead and tell him so he wouldn't think the wrong thing. "I was just thinking that I would give up being a showgirl sooner than I planned and moving back to New York." Lacey answers.

"You don't have to do that, Lacey. I know you love your job." Danny says.

Lacey smiles and looks at him again. "You're right. I do love my job. I love you too. You're more important than my job. I was going to give it up anyway. You know that." Lacey replies.

"I know. But you can still stay here and do what you love. I would feel bad if you had to do that." He says as they continue to ride to her condo.

"You were willing to do that for me. Why can't I do that for you?" Lacey poses the question to Danny.

"I don't love my job as much as you love performing. I just fell more in love with you for saying that." He says sincerely.

"Danny, we'll figure it out. See how the long distance thing goes. Then if we really can't be without each other, we'll figure something out." She says as she pulls up to their gated community. She puts the code in and the gates open and she drives through. She pulls into the parking spot reserved for guests and she and Danny exit the car with his bag in tow. They enter the condo and it's totally quiet. Danny takes in their place and immediately loves it. The light yellow sofa and the yellow, gray and white zig-zag patterned chairs are nice and truly has a feminine touch to it. Lacey guides Danny to her room. She has a huge bedroom with her own bathroom and huge walk in closet.

Danny saw that her room was purple, black and white with dark furniture. He smiled when he saw the crystal lion she had on her dresser. He saw a few photos strewn about of mostly her friends and family. He saw a picture of all of the showgirls, in costumes he had never seen before. He stopped at the picture of her and who he assumed was Clara and picked it up. They looked a lot alike, Clara was just a darker complexion and she didn't have dimples. "This is Clara, right?" Danny asks as he holds the picture up.

"Yes. My mom and dad are right here." Lacey says as she shows him a picture of them. Lacey and Clara look just like Judy and she has dimples. She's short though, and from the looks of things, so is Clara. Lacey must get her height and legs that go on forever from her father.

"You have a beautiful family. I can't wait to meet them." Danny says honestly as he goes to sit on her bed.

"You'll love them. They'll love you too. I can't wait to meet your mother. I wish I could meet your father." Lacey says as she smiles and goes into her closet to take her shoes off and undress. She comes back out in her panties. She startles Danny by jumping on him and laying him down on the bed. She lies on top of him and gives him plenty of kisses. She gets up off the bed, and leaves him there dumbfounded.

"Why'd you stop?" Danny asks, as he sits up a little.

Lacey grins. "I just wanted to kiss you before I went and took my shower." She says as she steps out of her panties and throws them in her hamper. Danny has seen her naked, but just seeing her like that takes his breath away. Her body is perfect. He gets extremely turned on. Lacey blushes at his staring at her. His eyes feel different on her. "I'll be back and then you can take yours." Lacey says as she walks into her bathroom.

"I want to come too." Danny says a little loudly. He looks over at the door when he sees her stick her arm out and wave him in seductively with her finger. Danny undressed and walked into her bathroom. He was aroused and tried to pray his erection away. He knew that was wishful thinking. He might have to go back on his stance of them not having sex too soon.

* * *

**Author's Note Again: You guys know what to do. I'm so glad that it's taking longer to get 25 reviews. I'm so demanding! :)**

**I DO NOT own the lyrics to "You and I", by Avant and Keke Wyatt. Used for entertainment purposes only. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. I see that y'all got those 25 reviews in. I even saw the review that came in as soon as we had enough for an update. I'm on my game today though. I'm totally in my feels and not feeling this update. I guess that's a good thing because when I'm not feeling an update, you guys love it. When I'm excited and feel good about an update, I hear crickets. That was definitely the case with Fighting Fire. I see that y'all didn't like that save, huh? LOL. It is what it is though. I know you guys are not going to like everything. I'm glad you like this. I was pretty worried about this story idea and I'm glad that people like it. It means a lot. I can end this next chapter or carry it on. Whatever you guys want, I will try to give to you. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this update. I put a lot of effort into it, I really did. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Danny walked into the bathroom where Lacey was. He was still actively trying to wish his arousal away. He did anything he could think of in that moment. He focused on the decorations in the bathroom thinking that would help. It didn't. His desire and his want for Lacey was possibly too strong for that. He wanted her and wanted to be with her, no doubt about it. But he still reflected on his hesitance to sleeping with her the night before. Danny had to admit that he was pretty proud of himself for resisting the urge to take her and make sweet, passionate love to her. He wanted nothing more than to do that, take her home with him and start their lives together in the same place. Danny was quite sure that he never wanted a woman more than he wanted Lacey at that moment. He still didn't want to ruin it. _Will us sleeping together right now ruin our relationship? Will it? Should I just do it? _Danny thought to himself. Would their relationship be doomed to fail if they slept together the day after they met?

Danny put that thought out of his mind and focused his attention on the gorgeous, naked goddess before him. He watched as she stood in front of the mirror and pulled her long hair into a messy bun on top of her head. He was sort of mesmerized just watching her. She turned around and smiled at him. "What's with you?" Lacey asks as she stands before him. She notices but tries not to get turned on about him standing in front of her totally erect. Plus he had a weird look on his face.

He smiled at her. "Nothing. You're just so beautiful." Danny says sincerely.

"Thank you. You're not too bad yourself." Lacey says and smiles. She walked up to him and pressed her body close to his. His erection pressed into her and caused them both to jump. She tries to poke fun at their situation. "You seem excited." She says as she grins. "And turned on."

"Really? How can you tell?" Danny asks with a grin on his face.

"Because I already know you so well. Plus, this is a dead giveaway." She says as she lightly strokes his erection. Lacey then got a weird look on her face. "I probably shouldn't have done that." Lacey admits.

Danny smirks and pulls her closer. "There's no probably in it. You shouldn't have done that."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. You shouldn't be this hot." Lacey says.

"Apology accepted. I guess a thank you is in order since you called me hot. But you are beyond hot."

"Are you ready?" Lacey asks and pecks him on the lips as her way of thanking him.

"Ready for what?" Danny wonders innocently.

Lacey raised her eyebrow to him before speaking. "Ready for our shower. What did you think I meant?" She questions.

"Oh, nothing." Danny answers sheepishly.

Lacey then pulls away from him and goes to open the glass shower door and turns the water on. She left the door open for him and he follows her in. Their shower started off sweet and innocent, but also hot and intimate. They took their time washing each other's bodies. Lacey finally got to see Danny wet like she wanted to. The way the water just smoothed out his body hair was a huge turn on for her. She took her time rubbing the hair on his chest and the soft line of hair that went down to his crotch area. His body was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Lacey reached out and touched every part of him. Even that. She rubbed her hands through his hair and played with his ears. She lightly rubbed on the cartilage piercing he had that she was ashamed to admit she didn't notice before then. He had it for the life of their relationship, even though that wasn't a long time at all. She guesses she was too focused on other things like his fabulous hair, his sexy goatee, and his gorgeous face. She pulled him close to her and sucked on his neck. She didn't want to mark him like he was her property and she didn't want anyone trespassing on her territory. Really, giving hickeys is something that teenagers did. She kissed on his chest and rubbed his abdomen. She placed kisses along his treasure trail and purposely let his penis rub against her. She resisted the urge to devour him though it looked really appetizing. She got on her knees on front of him and carefully and slowly washed him with her hand. His penis seemed to have a mind of its own as it bobbed up and down. His body didn't even move with it. Lacey had never seen a man do that before and it piqued her interest. Then she started thinking that Danny might be too much for her to handle. She really started to wonder what having sex with Danny would be like. She hoped and prayed that she would enjoy it. She started thinking that she would because of her feelings for him. She had this sense of triumph when she felt like she would enjoy it and would enjoy it more than she ever enjoyed sex with any other man. There was just something about the way that Danny carried himself that let her know that he was good in bed. She continued to let her fingers do the walking in getting to know her new boyfriend and the man she loved intimately.

Danny got lost in exploring Lacey's body as well. He intentionally and unintentionally touched her most sensitive areas when he was washing her. He washed her body slowly and passionately. He touched every inch of her and knew that he would be able to pick her body out of a lineup of fifty women. He got to know her inside and out. The only thing left for him to do was to actually get inside of her. He would be the happiest man on Earth when that happened. He already loved her more than he thought he could love a woman. Any woman. Especially one he just met in Las Vegas of all places. He's pretty sure that there are other people in the world that come to Vegas and think they've fallen in love, but it was true in Danny and Lacey's case. They couldn't and didn't want to deny how they felt about each other. Who cares that they met in Las Vegas and she's a showgirl? Who cares that they just met a day ago? He felt more connected to Lacey than to people he has known his entire life. The amount of time they knew each other seemed unimportant and futile to him. And he certainly wouldn't hesitate to tell people when, where and how they met when they got back to New York. Lacey's profession was classy. Showgirls carry themselves with dignity and elegance. They inspire respect with their refined beauty and poise. She wasn't an escort, stripper or prostitute. He knew the difference. She was a showgirl. He knew that some people didn't know the difference and he would gladly knock anybody out that reduced what she did and disrespected her. He knew that strippers are not showgirls. The terms are not interchangeable though Charlie tried to call her a hooker. Lacey didn't strip or dance lewdly. She danced elegantly. She didn't provide sex or sell her assets. She provided glamour and showcased her beauty. She also elicited desire, wonder, and worship. Danny had no problem with worshipping her. She was a goddess to him and he would treat her as such.

He continued to worship and caress her body while washing her, even though their initial purpose with showering was already completed. When he crouched down in front of her to wash her legs, his thumb lightly slipped and started to caress her mound. His thumb again slipped and stroked her labia. He discreetly rubbed his fingers along her slit and lightly touched her sensitive swollen nub. Lacey's legs shook at him touching her.

Danny then leaned forward and kissed her thighs. He placed his hands on her hips and lightly started to stroke her. He pulled her closer to him and he kissed her abdomen and then her belly button. He returned to kissing her thighs as he started to rub her butt. Then he leaned forward and make soft kisses to her pubic mound. Lacey's legs again shook and she felt like her legs would give out on her. She moaned out in ecstasy at the soft butterfly kisses he was placing against the area she wanted him to touch more than anything. She also wanted him to avoid that area completely because of how bad she wanted him and them both sticking to their claim of not sleeping together too soon so that they wouldn't ruin their relationship.

He stood and pulled her body insanely close to his and kissed her on the mouth. They kept their eyes open and told each other a story through their eyes. Danny removed his mouth from hers and started to kiss down her body. The steam from them and the shower seemed to fill the bathroom. He returned to his earlier position of being crouched in front of her. He took his thumb and stroked it over her decadent mound. He again felt the heat radiating from her and it incited him to stimulate her more. She moaned as the waves of pleasure swept through her. His touched awakened feelings she had suppressed for so long. Her job was to sell fantasies to others for their enjoyment. Sure, she had her outside life to enjoy herself sexually as well, but she found it hard to date men considering where she lived. Now she had a real, sexy, alluring man touching her in areas she only touched herself. This wasn't a fantasy; this was the real deal. She wanted him to take her.

Lacey really felt her knees jerk and thought that she'd slip and fall in the shower as his tongue slipped between her lips and danced around them. "Danny!" She groaned and balked from his actions and lightly tugged on his hair. She felt like he wasn't playing fair and going below the belt. The double entendre irrelevant. It felt extremely good and she didn't want him to stop ever, but she had to put an end to what he was doing to her.

He again stood before her and stared into her eyes. His brooding eyes were so intense that it made Lacey swallow nervously. Her hands blazed a trail down over his soft hairy chest. "What? You didn't like that?" Danny asks furtively.

"Yes, I liked it. That's the problem. You shouldn't do things like that if we're going to wait." Lacey states calmly as she kisses him and places her face into the curve of his neck to let him know that it doesn't at all change how she feels about him.

"I'm sorry, Lacey." Danny says as he wraps his arms around her. He rubbed up and down her back and palmed both of her ass cheeks. He felt like an idiot for suggesting that they wait. Even though there was a logical reason for them to do so, he felt like he never should have released that thought into the universe. If he reneged and went back on it, he would look indecisive and cunning. He didn't tell her that he thinks they should wait to score cool points or to make himself look good. He genuinely felt like they should. He didn't want it to turn into a one night stand. As he thought of that, he realized he never asked Lacey how she felt about it. He again felt like an idiot for only thinking of his wants and needs and not hers. "I'm sorry. I never asked you how you felt about the whole situation. I just thought of my own selfish desire to keep you in my life forever. How do you feel about us waiting?" Danny asked as he lifted her head and gazed intently into her eyes.

"It's sort of hard for me to put into words how I feel about it. On one hand, I completely agree with you. We just met and I don't want to do the completely cliché and overly done thing of us sleeping together literally a day after we met. I think it might change things between us and leave me here and you go back to New York with us both thinking that it's just some fun thing we did in Vegas to never think of again. On the other hand, I think we already know so much about each other and are already smitten and in love that it would only enhance our relationship. But it could also make it harder for you to leave or for me to let you leave. I'm torn. I'm sorry if I don't give you the answer you wer looking for." Lacey answers sincerely.

"There's no need for you to apologize. You said exactly what I'm thinking except for me never thinking of us being together again. I already think about our kisses and the times we shared together constantly, so there's no way that I'll leave here and never think of it and you again." Danny replies.

"I feel the same way. I thought about our night all day and made myself miserable thinking that it wouldn't happen again." Lacey responds.

Danny leans in to kiss her on the mouth. His burgeoning erection pressed against her. It caused her to sink into his arms. She had never felt this way before. She opened her mouth to get deeper into the kiss. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his hand stroke her ass. His fingers slipped between the slit and she felt his fingers touch her opening. She wanted to object, but she couldn't. His hands felt good on her. If he wanted to touch her, she wanted him to touch her. "Damn. I'm sorry Lacey." Danny says sincerely even though he doesn't remove his hand.

"Stop apologizing and touch me." Lacey says almost firmly as she opens her eyes briefly to look into his.

His damp hair was pasted to his forehead, as the beads of perspiration formed on his brow. His eyes were full of lust as he smirked and returned to touching her. He slid his fingers further into her folds until he was touching her most sensitive area. She let out a sharp breath at him touching her. She wrapped her arm around his back and again settled her face into his neck. She bit her bottom lip in pleasure as his fingers glided over her smooth skin. She gasped and lightly bit his shoulder at him lightly pinching her clit. It sent signals of satisfaction through every nerve in her body. She lightly stumbled as his movements satiated her. She wanted more, though what she was getting would do.

"Is moving to the bed off-limits?" Danny questioned as he stared longingly into her eyes.

"Nothing is off-limits." Lacey says positively. That's all he needs to hear as he removes his hand from her and she reaches forward to turn the shower off. They stepped out the shower and dried off quickly. Lacey dried Danny's hair for him. For some reason, that seemed pretty intimate to both of them. Sure she was just drying his hair, but it was something about her touching him and her being the one to touch him that made the action erotic. Danny lightly picked her up and carried her over to her bed. He lightly laid her down on the bed. He again saw that shiny aura around her. He saw it the night before when he realized that she would be a major part of his life. He guessed he saw it again because of his undeniable chemistry and enthralling pull to her.

Danny smiled down at her. He loved the way she bit her lip and stared up at him in anticipation. He hunkered down and climbed in the bed beside her. He laid on his side and scooted close to her. She turned on her side and got as physically close to him as she could. He placed his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss. She played with his damp hair as her nipples touched his. She slid her bottom half closer and wrapped one of her legs around his waist. He took his free hand and stroked her thigh. His hands and fingers touched everywhere they could reach.

Lacey pulled away from the kiss because she had something she needed to say. "I've never done this before, just so you know." Lacey says.

He looks confused. "Never done what?" Danny questions in concern.

"This. Went home with a guy or brought one back here after a show. I've never done that with any other man. I just wanted you to know that." Lacey replies.

"Lacey, I already know that. I know the kind of woman you are. We may have just met, but I know you. That makes me feel special though. I appreciate you telling me just the same." Danny says. He goes back to kissing her, his erection becoming more prominent. Lacey must have somehow sensed that he needed and/or wanted her to touch him. She reached down and started to stroke him. She felt the thick, prominent veins running through his penis and she seriously wondered just how long it would take for her to have it inside of her. She rubbed and massaged his engorged member until it was at the point of eruption. He gently removed her right hand from him and kissed her knuckles. He took her leg and took it away from being wrapped around him and laid her on her back. She looked like an angel to him at that moment. She was lying still beside him. He got on his knees below her like he did the night before. He grabbed her ankle and brought it to his face. He kissed her ankles and feet, he even kissed her toes. He placed kisses the entire length of her leg. He stopped at her thighs and paid special close attention to them. He laid down flat on his front beneath her. He threw caution to the wind and decided he would hate himself later. Possibly hate himself once he got back to New York. Right now, the woman he loved would get the best of him. He returned to the man he was in the shower with her and placed kisses to her mound. He heard Lacey gasp, but knew her responses well enough to know that she gasped from pleasure.

He silently begged her to tell him to stop, but she didn't. He wanted to hear that he was going too far or that he was ignoring their game plan. He needed to hear her say that because he knew he couldn't stop himself. His willpower was non-existent. Lacey was breaking him down. He loved it though. He loved that she was able to somehow change him. Though he didn't consider himself a player or even a slut, but he was a ladies man. He was an attractive man. A rich and attractive man who lived in New York. He never brought attention to the fact that he was rich though. He didn't want to be anybody's meal ticket or amoroso. He wasn't stupid enough to get caught up with a woman who just wanted a ring and money. He always protected himself from diseases and from any unwanted pregnancies. He didn't want to wind up stuck with a woman he only wanted in his life for a moment. Women loved him and he liked them. He loved their company but only for a short period of time. He was extremely charming. He never went out of his way to hurt a woman, and only had to when they didn't understand the deal. He was very forthcoming. Never once leading them on. That must be how things worked out with him and Lacey. He told her the truth. He even told her that he was rich and she didn't care. He figured she probably ran across plenty of rich men because they were in Las Vegas. His money didn't matter to her. It may have to another dancer, but not to her. Her parents had money since they were both New York attorneys. She was going into nursing but many people didn't realize that nurses make a good living. Not rich like him because he had millions, but his money didn't matter to him either. He bought what he wanted but didn't go over board.

Danny got back into the moment and focused on the woman in front of him. She was beautiful and she was his. He stopped kissing her and again used his fingers to caress her nether region. He agonized over what to do even as he continued to stroke her. He didn't want to disgust and disappoint her by pulling away again like he did the night before. She might not be that understanding this time. Plus, she was completely naked in front of him. Though she knew that she was a very beautiful woman and that any man would be lucky to heave her, she's still a woman. Rejecting a woman can mess with her self-esteem and confidence. He loved this woman and didn't want to offend her. He wanted her though. Badly.

A pretty, naked woman in front of him never jarred him this much before. At any other time or opportunity to get laid, he would already be inside of her. This was different and foreign to him.. He was now regretting his decision to take a shower with her, though he knows they would have ended up in that predicament eventually any way. It was inevitable. God, he wanted her. Oh how he wanted her. _So what are you waiting for, you idiot? Take her! She wants you to. _Danny lifted his head and looked up at Lacey. First it was just her quaking vagina staring back at him. Then he looked at her face. She seemed ready. She was ready. He reached up and started to stroke her lips again. He slightly parted her slit. Her wetness shocked him. He slipped a finger inside of her and her wetness covered his finger.

He almost lost it when she moaned out his name. "_Danny..." _She moaned as he lightly glided into her. He increased his movements and she started to move against his hand. He climbed toward her to lay beside her as she continued to move against his hand. He placed soft kisses to her neck and harder ones to her breasts, especially her nipples. _"Danny...Danny...Danny..." _Lacey called out from his actions. Just the way she was reciting his name was a turn on to him.

Lacey surprised him when she rolled a little and leaned forward to kiss him on his forehead. She again buried her face into his neck. He realized that was something that she liked to do and he liked it. He really liked it. He moved his fingers deeper inside of her. She increased her moaning in his ear. He had always liked his name and thought it suited him, but now he loved his name. Loved hearing it roll off of Lacey's tongue. She gasped and breathed in as she shook a little. She grabbed the hand that he had inside of her and that sent him over the edge as well. He slowly finished getting her off. He looked at the state of pure bliss on Lacey's face and he knew in that exact moment what he was going to do.

* * *

**Author's Note Again: The 25 review thing is still in effect. It helps me to be more organized since I have a greater idea of how long it takes for them to come in and you guys don't have to wait like you have to with my other stories. This is extremely fun to write. Thank you for reading. Reviews are necessary and are hugs! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay. I was celebrating. If you saw my Tumblr page, you know what I'm talking about. Thank you for your patience and for reading. I hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks for the push to continue to write, Guest. You and others like you are the best motivators. Take a bow!**

* * *

Danny continued to stare at the state of pure bliss etched on Lacey's face. Seeing Lacey reach her peak did something to him. He was glad that he was the one to get her there. He relished in the thought of seeing that look on her face again when they took that step. The agonizing game of waiting and taking the plunge was starting to wear on him. He didn't feel like himself. He was too wrapped up in his emotions to think clearly. He knew what he wanted to do. But what he wanted to do wasn't necessarily what he should do. He wanted to take Lacey and hold her in his arms and be with her and inside of her forever. He couldn't do that. That wasn't realistic.

Then he had to think about her and what Lacey wanted. She wanted to wait and she wanted to proceed with sleeping with him. But what if they made the fatal mistake of sleeping together and have it ruin what they were both looking forward to? What if they waited and didn't like having sex with each other? What if they went for it and enjoyed it too much? What if they became so enamored and infatuated with each other that it became impossible for him to leave? What if?

Then he decided that he loved and adored this woman enough to work through any challenges that they might face. He was jumping the gun thinking about and obsessing over things that may or may not even have any bearing in their future relationship. Maybe the bond they have already sealed wouldn't involve their relationship relying heavily on sex. But all of Danny's past relationships were based on pure physical attraction and sex. He was more attracted to Lacey than he had ever been attracted to any other woman in his life. He was also in love like he had never been before.

Danny turned to his side and propped himself up on one elbow and just watched Lacey. He loved her. He did. He started to smile just thinking about it. Lacey was finally coming down from her high and glanced over at Danny and the grin he had on his face. She blushed, thinking of what just occurred. "What?" Lacey asks innocently as she turns to her side and fluffs up her pillows and laid down to look at Danny.

He reached over and stroked her neck with his thumb. "I'm just in love with you. That's all." Danny says as he moves his hand and starts to stroke her dimpled cheek.

"I'm just in love with you too. Is that weird?" She asks as she reaches out and starts to twirl a few strands of his hair around her finger.

"Weird? No, it's not weird at all." Danny answers.

"Good, because I don't think it's weird at all either. We met and fell in love like normal people do." Lacey replies. She continues to twirl his hair around her finger. "Why'd you grow you hair long?" Lacey questions.

"I just decided to let it grow when I was a teenager. And since girls seemed to like it, I kept growing it longer. Why? Do you want me to cut it?" Danny asks.

"No!" Lacey says a little too fast. They both laugh. "What I meant was, I like your hair the way that it is. I hope you never cut it." Lacey confesses. She releases his strands of hair and gets out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Danny wonders.

"Nowhere. I'm just going to put something on." Lacey says and Danny watches her naked form walk over to her dresser.

"Why?" Danny asks quizzically as he watches her take out a short, pink satin nightgown and put it on.

"Because. I think it would be best if I didn't sleep completely nude next to you, that's why." Lacey answers as she slowly walks over to the wall to turn the light off.

Danny sighs lightly out of frustration. "I'm going to regret deciding to wait to sleep with you for a long time, aren't I?" He asks with a pained expression on his face.

Lacey gets into the bed and turns her bedside lamp on. She looks at the despondent expression on his face and truly feels his pain. "No, I wouldn't say that. You should stop looking at us waiting as a bad thing. I want to be with you too, but I think us waiting can really strengthen our bond. We just met. We can give it time. But maybe we shouldn't do things to tempt ourselves. It won't really matter once you go back to New York." Lacey says as she stares longingly at him.

Danny stares at the unreadable expression on Lacey's face. "You don't think that I'm going to sleep with someone else when I go home, do you?" Danny questions.

Lacey chews on her lower lip and starts to think. She's trying to choose her words carefully. "No, I don't think that." Lacey says and she's not sure if she really means that. She knows that Danny is a virile, fairly young guy. She's sure that he gets lots of attention in New York. While she has never been in a long distance relationship before, she doesn't know if she can really expect him to just cut off his sex life cold turkey because they've decided to wait.

Danny again stares at Lacey. "Why does it seem like you don't really believe what you just said? You do trust me, don't you?" Danny asks.

"Of course I trust you." Lacey answers honestly. "You wouldn't be here right now if I didn't trust you." She says surely.

"I'm not talking about that. We both know I'm not ever going to hurt you. I just need to know that you can trust that even though we'll be in two different states many miles away, that I'm not going to forget about you and get with another woman. I don't want another woman, Lacey." Danny confesses truthfully.

Lacey leans over to give him a deep kiss. "I do trust that, Danny. Aren't you going to miss it though? Sex, I mean." Lacey says.

"Yes. I'd be lying if I said no. But I have being with you to look forward to. I just wonder if it will be harder or easier since we won't be in the same place." He replies as he slides closer to Lacey on the bed.

"I wonder that too. But I've already been pretty much going without sex so I don't think it will be that hard for me. Since I was going without it by choice and not by force, I don't think it will be that hard for me." Lacey counters as she turns her back towards Danny and snuggled into his arms.

"Why were you going without? I'm sure you don't have trouble in that department." Danny says.

"Well, it's kind of hard to date here and take people seriously especially after they find out what I do. Some just hit on me because they think I'm a high-class hooker. Some recognize me and just want to sleep with me. I've had men that attend our shows say some pretty vulgar stuff to me. You were the first that didn't do that. I really appreciate that you looked past the glitz and glamour of what I do and saw me. Nobody else asked about my hopes and dreams or future aspirations. I love you for that." Lacey confesses.

"Nobody asks about mine either. I get what you're saying. It's kind of different for me in New York though. Women just want to sleep with me too or are looking for a handout. They find out I'm rich and all they see are dollar signs. It's hard to trust people. But now I have you and I don't have to worry about that." Danny replies.

Lacey reaches over to turn the lamp off and settles back into Danny's arms. She feels so protected, that she could stay in his arms forever. She turns her body to face him. "Can you kiss me, Danny?" Lacey asks softly. She doesn't want to push it but she needs to feel closer to him.

"You don't have to ask me to kiss you Lacey." Danny says as he pulls her close and grabs her face. He places a kiss to her lips that felt like their first explosive kiss. It sent shivers down Lacey's spine and she moaned into Danny's mouth as the kiss progressed. It made her feel warm all over. This is what she's going to miss; kissing him. She's going to physically miss him too. She was finding it hard to accept that a man she didn't know existed a week ago would become a major part of her life like this. Danny felt the same way. He never expected to fall in love after seeing a show. Really, he fell in love during the show. From the second they shone that spotlight on Lacey, he was a goner. She just radiated so much beauty that it took him by surprise. Not only was she physically beautiful, she was internally beautiful and that showed. He saw this bright aura around her that he had never seen in another person before.

He continued to kiss her and slipped his arm around her back. In one fluid motion, he palmed her butt and pulled her closer to him. He rolled on to his back still holding on to Lacey. She settled comfortably on top of him while never breaking the kiss that seemed to last forever.

Danny kissed along her jaw line and traveled to her neck. He lightly licked one of her erogenous zones and heard her moan into his ear. With his hand still resting on her butt, he slid her body up some and started to kiss along her collarbone. He slipped the thin strap from her nightgown over and kissed along her shoulder. Lacey could feel his ever-growing erection pressed against her and it started to make her middle area moist again. She felt totally and completely turned on and didn't want Danny to remove his lips from her body. It was like her skin had a magnet beneath the surface that was drawn to his lips.

Danny reached down to grab the bottom hem of Lacey's nightgown and slowly pulled it from her body. It now laid on the floor next to her bed. No, they weren't going to have sex but Danny was taking it as a personal challenge to be able to be in the same bed as Lacey and they both are completely naked and they still not have sex. He was going to prove to her and himself that intimacy and sex are two different things, and that he was mature enough to be in a relationship with her and stick to their plan of not sleeping together too soon. It would just make them actually making love that much sweeter.

Lacey started to kiss Danny on the lips again but pulled away briefly. "So much for me not being completely nude with you." She says as she pecks him again.

"I guess so. I can control myself." Danny says. "Can you?" He asks.

"I'll try." Lacey answers. "But right now I need to stock up on kisses because you'll be leaving me soon." She says as she practically devours the man beneath her.

* * *

Danny again woke up before Lacey did. She was still in his arms. He couldn't help but smile down at her sleeping form. He even thought she looked beautiful while she was asleep. He still couldn't get over him just meeting her a few days ago. He never intended to come to Vegas and fall head over heels in love. But he did. Now he had one more day in Las Vegas and he was trying desperately not to think about having to go home.

He and Lacey would be living on opposite sides of the country and he seriously wondered how they would deal with that. How would he deal without her physically being in his presence every day? Danny was trying to picture his new life in New York once he returned. He knew that for certain, he would have to cut off every woman who was in his life at the moment. Though he came to Las Vegas a single man, he did have friends and acquaintances. Women he dated and slept with occasionally. All of that would have to be put to an end. He was now in a relationship with Lacey and her being hundreds of miles away wasn't going to stop him from being faithful to her. He knew he was putting his sexual life on hold and he couldn't be happier about that because the reason was still sleeping beside him. It would be no different than if he or Lacey were ill or physically unable to have sex. He just loved that they could do so much more in their relationship that others might lack because of being physically intimate.

He was excited about this new endeavor in his life. He was going to be in a long distance relationship. That would make all the time they talked, kept in touch, and finally seeing each other more special. He started thinking of the little gifts he might send her just to let her know he was thinking of her. He also wanted something of hers to take back home with him to remember her by. He was going to leave her something of his for her as well.

Danny slowly and carefully moved Lacey from his arms. He didn't want to wake her because she looked so peaceful but he desperately needed to go relieve himself. He quietly walked into her bathroom. While he was in there, he heard his phone alarming. It must be his wake up call for his meeting that he already decided he wasn't going to attend. He was going to spend his last day in Vegas with Lacey. He didn't care what he missed or how it looked, he was doing it. He sat on the side of the bed and saw that Lacey was still asleep. He started to think of what they'd do that day when he felt her moving around on the bed. He turned to see her naked form walking away from him into the bathroom. She came back out moments later.

"Are you going to eat here or at the conference center?" Lacey asks as she sits down on the bed next to him.

"Here. I'm not going to the conference center today." Danny answers and subtly starts to rub her thigh.

"You're not? Why?" Lacey wonders.

"Because I'm spending my last day in Vegas with you. Well, until you have to leave for rehearsal and your show." Danny replies.

Lacey's face lights up. "You are?" She asks in wonderment.

He grins at her actions. "I am." Danny says as he continues to stroke her thigh.

"Well, we can cook breakfast together then." Lacey says as she starts to stroke his thigh. Just touching him made her happy. She forced herself not to stroke anything else. She lightly tapped his thigh and jumped from the bed. "Get dressed, breakfast awaits us." She goes to her dresser and throws on a pair of yoga pants and a tank. Danny became mesmerized by watching her. "Danny?"

"Sorry. Dressed. Breakfast. Coming right up." Danny says as he goes to his bag and throws on a tee-shirt and shorts. He follows Lacey from her bedroom to the kitchen. "So what are we making?" He wonders.

Lacey looks in the fridge then the cabinet. "Nothing too hard. Blueberry muffins, scrambled eggs, and bacon. Sounds good?" She asks as she grins at him.

"Sounds perfect." Danny says and grins back at her. They get into their groove of cooking together and playfully touching each other. It seemed so intimate to both of them even though they were only cooking. Danny sat and watched as Lacey measured out the ingredients for the muffins in awe. He felt like he was floating above the ground. "Do you cook like this all the time?" Danny wondered.

"No, not all the time. But today is a special occasion." Lacey answers as she smiles at him. "Plus I'm trying to make you fall in love with me."

"Too late for that." Danny says honestly.

Lacey blushed then smiled at that. "Are you always this charming?" Lacey teased.

"Yes." Danny says and then leans over to peck Lacey on the lips. Lacey started to pour the muffin batter into the baking pan. Once she was finished and put the pan into the oven, Danny stuck his finger inside the bowl to get some of the batter. Lacey was feeling kind of naughty and licked the batter off his finger. That set off a chain of events that lead to them being all over each other in the kitchen. Danny picked Lacey up by her waist and sat her on the counter. She opened her legs and he settled between them and went for her neck. Lacey started to stroke his hair while instinctively wrapping her legs around Danny's back. They started to kiss hungrily while Lacey was practically laying on the counter. They got lost in the moment and were completely wrapped up in each other. They forgot they were in the kitchen and seemed to pick up where they left off the night before. Danny had his hand under Lacey's shirt when they were caught off guard.

"In the kitchen? Seriously? We have to eat here." Regina says and startles Lacey and Danny.

Lacey sat up and hopped down off the counter and stood in front of Danny while trying to shield his erection from view of Regina. "Don't you know how to knock?" Lacey says absently. Her statement doesn't even make sense.

"Knock? In the kitchen? Are you serious, Lacey?" Regina asks.

Lacey realized her mistake. "Oh yeah. Well, sorry. We weren't going to do anything in here Reg." Lacey says.

"Didn't look that way to me." Regina says. "If I didn't interrupt, you guys would totally be on third base right now."

"Regina." Lacey says and just stares at her friend and roommate.

Regina ignores her. "Good morning, Danny and Lacey." Regina says as she sits at the table. "Can you put coffee on? And whatever you're baking smells great." Regina says.

Danny and Lacey nervously look at each other and shrug. "Good morning, Regina. How are you?" Danny asks in a polite tone.

"I'm great, but I know I'm not better than you two are at the moment." Regina says flippantly.

"Are you hungry?" Lacey asks as a way to change the subject and putting the coffee she knows Regina needs on.

"Yes. I'm always hungry for your cooking." Regina confesses. Lacey and Danny get busy with cooking the bacon and eggs while Regina pretends to not watch them. She sees how in sync and in tune they are with one another and it's kind of amazing to watch. Lacey just met this guy and now he already looks like he's her husband and they've been together for years. "You two look really cute together." Regina admits after silently watching them.

Lacey smiled and looked up at Danny. "Thank you, Regina." Lacey says.

"Thanks. I totally agree." Danny says as well.

"It's like you two have been together for a long time. If I didn't know you guys just met, I would readily think that you've been a couple forever."

"Well, it kind of feels like we've been together for a long time." Lacey replies.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happens now? Surely you can't just go back to New York like this hasn't happened." Regina states.

Lacey again smiles as she looks up at Danny. "We decided to try the long distance relationship thing. See how that works." Lacey answers.

"And if it doesn't?" Regina asks.

"If it doesn't work, then I'm moving back to New York." Lacey replies surely to an almost surprised Regina and elated Danny.

* * *

After their breakfast and chat with Regina, Danny and Lacey made their way back to Lacey's bedroom to shower and change for their day together. They had more pretty steamy moments in the shower together, but cut it short because of their plans for the day. Lacey dressed in jean shorts and a silver beaded white tank and silver sandals. Danny just threw on a striped polo and jeans and they headed out to explore Las Vegas like tourists. They went to the Eiffel Tower Experience at the Paris Las Vegas Casino Hotel and Ethel's Chocolate Lounge and Cactus Garden where they watched candy making and fed each other the samples. They went to Atlantis Aquarium and Neptune's Fountain. The had already experienced the Fountains of Bellagio, and really thought it was a much better experience at night. They had lunch at Emeril's New Orléans Fish House and then went to the Las Vegas Mini Gran Prix. They both seemed to have the time of their lives just enjoying each other's company and getting to know each other more.

They were strolling along when Danny abruptly stopped. "What do you say?" Danny asks as he grabbed Lacey's hand.

Lacey looked confused. "What do I say about what?" She asks in the same confused state.

Danny grinned and nodded his head towards the building they were standing in front of. She looked and saw that they were standing in front of World Famous Chapel of the Bells.

_Is he asking me if I want to get married? _Lacey thought as she continued to stare at him in confusion.

* * *

**A/N Again i.e. Doing TOO MUCH. I fixed the typos and I hope I caught them all. In my haste to post quickly, I forgot to add the thing about the reviews. I appreciate them dearly and they are truly hugs from you guys to me. If you have a problem with me wanting feedback from my readers, then you should stop reading my stories. Thank you again for reading. Smooches!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. You guys weren't playing with those reviews, huh? I thought I'd have more time to update, but you guys have forced my hand. I love that you guys love this story and wanted this update so badly. I hope I don't disappoint. **

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lacey continued to stare at Danny and wondered if he was really serious about what she thought he was asking her. He had the cutest grin on his face and she was loving every bit of it. She looked at him and saw her future. How could she feel this way about a man she just met days ago at her job? Is that even possible? Danny coming to her show and then coming back to talk to her was one of the best things to ever happen to her in her life. She was in Las Vegas as a performer, but behaved like a tourist visiting and took the biggest gamble of her life in interacting with Danny. She started thinking that she must be in some kind of extended dream that she never wanted to wake from. _This can't be real. _Lacey thought. _He can't be asking me if I want to get married at a Las Vegas wedding chapel. He can't be._

Lacey looked at him and squeezed his hand. "What are you asking me, Danny? What do I think about what?" She asks casually.

Danny grinned the grin that she loved. The grin that made her heart skip a beat and take her breath away. "I'm asking you if you want to get married." He asks, that grin remaining on his face.

Lacey chuckled. "Very funny, Danny. Ha-ha. I know we're supposed to have fun on our last day together before you leave, and so far it has been. But that is just hilarious." Lacey says impassively and starts to chuckle some more.

With his lady-killer grin still in tact, Danny got down on one knee on the sidewalk. He gripped Lacey's hand tighter. "Lacey, will you marry me?" Danny asks in a sweet tone.

Lacey looks around and notices that people are looking at them. She looks back at Danny. "Stop kidding around, Danny. People are starting to look at us. Get up." Lacey says as she tries to tug on his hand.

He doesn't budge and keeps the smile on his face. "I'm not kidding around, Lacey. I don't care if people are looking at us. Lacey Nicole Porter, will you marry me?" Danny asks again in the same sweet tone though he sounds more serious this time.

Lacey stares deep into his eyes. "You're serious?" She asks as she continues to stare down at him.

"Yes, I'm serious. I love you and I hope you love me. We're here and this feels like a sign and a right time to do this. I know we just met, but I want to marry you." Danny says.

"Of course I love you. But don't you think it's crazy for us to just get married like this? Now? We aren't even dressed right. None of our family and friends is here. And like you said, we just met." Lacey responds.

"So? We're in Vegas and we only live once. What if we had met a year ago? Five years ago? What would you say then?" Danny wonders.

"I would say yes in a heartbeat." Lacey confesses.

"Good. Just pretend we've known each other two years instead of two days. You already took a big risk with me, what's one more?" Danny says and winks at her.

"We haven't even slept together yet, Danny." Lacey says as a reminder.

Danny smirks at her. "We have slept together. More than once." He retorts.

"Technically, yes we have slept in the same bed together. I meant we haven't even had sex yet." Lacey counters while looking at the smirk that remains on his face. "You know what I meant."

"Again I ask, so? What does that matter? We already love each other. The sex will be awesome because of that." He says and stares longingly at her.

Lacey puts her hand on her forehead. _This is crazy! He's crazy! He wants to get married! This is crazy! Well, I must be crazy too because I'm about to say yes. _Lacey thinks to herself. _What the hell. _She says to herself again and shrugs her shoulders. "Yes. I'll marry you." Lacey says happily. Danny gets up from his knee and pulls Lacey into a kiss. They can hear people clapping around them.

Danny pulls her into a hug and then picks her up and spins her around. "I guess we're getting married." Danny says once he has put her down.

"Are we really going to do this Danny?" Lacey wonders.

"Yes, we're really going to do this. We're not the first couple to meet, fall in love, and then get married days later. I feel like I've known you my whole life." Danny says.

"I know we're not the first couple to do this. But relationships that start out like that don't usually last. I don't want that to happen to us." Lacey confesses honestly.

"I know, but you and I aren't just an ordinary couple. We're going to last. I promise you we will. But I have a proposition for you. Hear me out first though, ok?" Danny states and waits for her reaction.

"I'll sign a prenup, Danny. It's not a problem. I'm not even offended that you want me to sign one." Lacey says reassuringly.

"I wasn't even thinking about signing a prenup. What's mine is yours." Danny replies.

"Ok, but I think I should sign one. I don't ever want you to think I'm trying to get rich off of you. But what are you talking about?" Lacey asks quizzically.

"I want this to be our little secret. I'm not saying that I'm ashamed of us getting married and we just met. I just want this to be something just for us. Between us. Then we'll renew our vows in a few years and then tell everyone that we were already married. What do you say?" Danny asks.

Lacey thinks about it. _This kind of secret is sexy. _Lacey thinks. She'll be his wife and he'll be her husband and they won't tell anyone. She kind of likes the idea. No, she really likes that idea. Even if it doesn't work out, no one will ever know they were married. Besides, her parents and Clara will kill her for marrying a man she just met in Sin City. "Ok. I like that idea. I think it will be kind of hot having this secret between us that joins us forever. Let's do it." Lacey says happily.

"Are you ready?" Danny asks as he grabs her hand.

"Yes. I'm ready. I still can't believe we're doing this." Lacey says in a cheerful tone as they walked towards the chapel. If someone had asked her a week ago if she would be getting married to a man she just met, she would think they were crazy for asking her that. Now, she's about to take the plunge of a lifetime. She really couldn't believe she was doing this. Meeting Danny somehow changed her and brought out a side she didn't know she had. Now she was doing spontaneous things on a whim. She was getting married. She wasn't going to question it any longer. If she was making a mistake, then she would learn from it. Life is about taking chances and making mistakes. She only has one life to live and she wants to enjoy it. She has really been enjoying life since she has met Danny. She loved this man and loved that he suggested that they do this and wants to marry her.

Danny was so glad that Lacey said yes and didn't turn him down. He was 100% serious about her and the way that he felt about her. He loved her. He saw a future with her. He saw them living together in New York raising a kid or two. He didn't care that he just met her. He really did feel like he had known her his whole life. He was about to become a married man and it didn't scare him at all. She even offered to sign a prenup. He appreciated that. And he truly meant that what's his is hers. He was incredibly rich from his inheritance, and he didn't mind sharing it with her. She was about to become his wife and they were joining as one.

Then Danny started to worry about having to leave his new wife. He had to leave Las Vegas and return to New York the next day. If he didn't have to, he wouldn't. But he would return as soon as humanly possible. He would rack up many frequent flyer miles to come and see her as often as he could. He'd quit his job if he had to. He could always find another one. He didn't need to work anyway, but he'd feel like less of a man if he didn't go out and earn a living. He wasn't just some spoiled, privileged rich kid turned adult that was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Maybe he'd just take a leave of absence. Until Lacey decided to give up her life as a showgirl and come home with him. He already knew her plans, but he didn't want her to have to sacrifice her life just for him. That would make him feel like less of a man too. Love and relationships are about compromising, but he didn't want Lacey being the only one sacrificing and giving up the things that she loved.

Lacey notices how lost in thought Danny is and is thinking that he has somehow changed his mind that fast, even though he's the one that suggested and asked her to get married. "Are you having second thoughts?" Lacey wonders quietly.

Danny stops and turns to look at her. "Of course not. I asked you to marry me and I intend on doing that. Why? Are you having second thoughts, Lacey?" Danny asks.

"Actually, no. I'm not having second thoughts. This feels so right that it's scary. " Lacey answers.

"Good. I was just thinking of all the things I can do and am willing to do to make this work until you come back to New York. The offer to quit my job still stands." Danny states.

"I told you that you quitting your job is counterproductive. We'll both end up in New York anyway. You'd be quitting your job for nothing."

"It wouldn't be for noting. It would be to spend all my time with you. Except for when you're performing." Danny says.

"I wouldn't want you to completely revolve your life around me. You would be miserable and then start to resent me. We already discussed this. My life here is temporary. I'm going to miss it and the girls, but I already knew that leaving this behind was in my future before I even met you. You had no plans to quit your job and move until you met me. I love you even more for even wanting to do that for us, but I'm putting my foot down on this. I do not want you to quit your job. Plus, I'm already in deep trouble with Clara. When I move back, I'll be living with you and not her. She's going to think I abandoned her for a guy." Lacey says.

"I forgot all about Clara. We'll figure it out though. So, before we have any more interruptions, can we get married now?" Danny asks.

"Yes. We can get married now. I guess it's a good thing we're keeping it a secret since we don't have rings." Lacey says.

"I'll buy you the perfect ring when the time is right." Danny says and took her hand in his.

They started to walk up to the chapel when Lacey stops. "Danny. Wait. We can't get married." Lacey says.

"So you are having second thoughts?" Danny asked in a low voice.

"No. No second thoughts. We don't have a marriage license. It won't be legal if we don't have one. Or was that your goal?" Lacey wonders.

"Goal? No. I think I know what you mean. I want this to be legal, Lacey. I didn't even think about that."

"Well, don't fret. We can go and get one. That's an easy fix." Lacey says and them beams up at the man she has just lost her mind enough to marry after just meeting him. "I just thought of something. I have an idea." She says and then beams at him again.

"I'm listening." Danny says.

"We can go and the license, but we get married tonight after my show. At least we can dress a little better than this. The chapels stay open late and some never close." Lacey says. "What do you say?" She asks expectantly.

Danny grins. "I think that's a great idea. I wish I had thought of it. No one will think anything is up since I come to your show and wait for you anyway." Danny says.

"I'll even wear a white dress." Lacey says and gives Danny a kiss on the lips.

* * *

Danny and Lacey made their way to the Marriage License Bureau and got their license. They both had gotten over the shock of what they were actually going to do and more excited than ever. They were in love and sealing their bond with that. They loved that they were getting married and keeping it a secret between them and them only. That felt like a bond that wouldn't be broken and them living apart only meant that they would enjoy each other's company more when they were together. They were proving that since their relationship started out unconventionally, they would celebrate it that way too. They weren't even thinking that they wouldn't work out and that it wouldn't last. They just thought that they would have an awesome story to tell their families when they renewed their vows and telling their future children how their parent's started out.

They made their way back to Lacey's condo that she shared with Regina. She had to get ready for rehearsal. Danny already decided that he was going to attend the show, even though he didn't tell Lacey that. He was going to meet her after the show as usual, but he was going to set up his hotel room for him and Lacey. He wanted to cherish and remember his last night with her before he left the next day. He was only leaving for a day or two tops. Something else he wasn't going to tell Lacey; he was going to take a leave of absence from his job and come back to Las Vegas and surprise her. He wasn't going to quit because she asked him not to, but he was taking an extended unpaid vacation. He was going to figure out a lie to get his time off. It would be unpaid anyway so they shouldn't be too hard on him just taking a leave.

Plus he had to straighten out things with the women he left behind. He had to properly break off everything. It was the adult thing to do and not just disappear from their lives. He didn't want anyone contacting him and having Lacey think the wrong thing. There was only one woman that he wanted and that was Lacey. The only other woman that was important to him was his mother. He hated thinking that he had to lie to her, but she would understand. He was just going to tell people he had met someone, and leave it at that. His marriage to Lacey was their business and their secret.

When they got there, Lacey went to the den and went online while Danny was in her room getting his stuff together. She appreciated Danny trusting her, but she just felt like she needed to do this. Even though she pictured Danny in her life for the forseeable future, she knew that people and feelings changed. She didn't want to take anything away from Danny if by some tragic circumstance neither one of them saw coming, they needed to end their marriage. They could each go their separate ways and not have to pay for them getting married on the fly.

She knew that her future husband was a very rich man and she intended that he stayed that way. She didn't give a damn about his money and she wanted to prove that. She was a showgirl. She knew people would think she was a gold digger out to get his money. Even though they weren't telling anyone, she didn't want Danny to get back to New York and somehow get that thought in his head. People talk and things happen. She didn't want him to think the worst of her, even though in her heart she knew that he knew she wasn't the kind of woman to do that.

She printed out a 'Do it yourself Prenuptial Agreement' and took it to Danny. He looked at the paper and then stared at her. "What's this, Lacey?" Danny asks.

"It's a Prenuptial Agreement. I want to sign it. I need you to let me. I know you trust me and I trust you with everything, but I need to sign this before we get married. Please." Lacey says.

"I told you that we don't have to worry about this. What's mine is yours. I know you wouldn't take me for everything I have. I wouldn't do that to you." Danny says.

"I know that. You know that. But this isn't personal, Danny. You have a lot of money that I have no right to. I'm planning on growing old with you, but life happens. A week ago we didn't think we would be here. But we are and I love you from the bottom of my heart, but I want you to rest easy. Ok?" Lacey says.

"I'm only signing this because you asked me to. I would do anything for you." Danny says and pulls her into his arms.

"And I would do anything for you." Lacey says.

* * *

Lacey made her way rehearsal on cloud 9. She couldn't believe what she was going to do after her show. She was the happiest she had ever been in her life. She was about to marry the man she loved even though she just met him. She walked on to the stage where all the other girls were. They immediately picked up on how giddy and happy-go-lucky Lacey was.

"Why are you so happy?" Whitney asks.

"I'm not any happier than I usually am." Lacey says.

"Yes you are." Phoebe says.

"She's right." Regina says. She knows why Lacey is so happy, but she'll let her reveal that.

Lacey hunches her shoulders. "I'm in love." She says to her dancer friends.

"We can see that." Phoebe says.

"The sex is that great, huh?" Whitney asks. "Usually guys that hot are terrible in the sack, but he must not be."

"I have no comment to that statement, Whitney." Lacey says.

"What happens now? I know he has to go home sometime." Phoebe asks.

Lacey gets a little sad thinking about him leaving her the next day. "He goes home tomorrow. We're going to try having a long distance relationship. Should be fun." Lacey says.

"What if you meet someone else? What if he does?" Whitney asks in concern for her friend.

"I'm not looking to meet someone else. I trust that he isn't either." Lacey confesses.

"I've seen these two together and I think they are the real deal. If I didn't know any better, I'd think they were together for a long time." Regina says to Lacey's defense.

"I'm happy for you." Phoebe says and gives Lacey a hug. "Even though I was the one that insisted I would find a doctor at one of our shows from that medical conference to sweep me off my feet." She jokes to a few laughs.

"He's not a doctor, Phoebe." Lacey says and then grins.

"I know that. But you did get swept off your feet." She says and then gives Lacey another hug.

* * *

Danny made his way back to his room and got on his phone with the concierge. He was planning a perfect evening for him and Lacey. He wanted the room filled with red and white rose petals and candles when they returned. He also wanted a meal waiting for them as well as champagne. He told the concierge that money was no object and he wanted a strawberry shortcake waiting too. Not exactly a wedding cake, but it would suffice. He wanted to make the room seem like a honeymoon suite since that's what they'd be. He wanted to make it a night that both of them would remember for the rest of their lives. This night was about him and Lacey becoming husband and wife.

Once he was done with that he got ready for his wedding and Lacey's show. He felt like a kid on Halloween. Seeing the show was different for him this time because of what would happen after. He wasn't going to the meet and greet like he usually did, but he would be waiting for Lacey when she finished. He dressed in black slacks and a white button down shirt. He'd wear an expensive tux for the renewal in a few years. Lacey already told him that she would wear a white dress. Not a full on wedding gown, but close enough.

He went to the show and could barely contain himself. He watched Lacey perform and it seemed like she was performing for him. His heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. He couldn't wait for the show to be over and be next to Lacey again.

When the lights finally went down, Danny left the hotel and took a little walk. He went to the fountain and made a wish for him and Lacey. He returned back to the hotel to wait for his bride. Lacey practically ran into his arms when she saw him. He looked so handsome. He thought she looked breathtaking in the white lace dress. She had swooped her hair all to one said in a cascade of curls. Lacey seemed to melt into his arms.

"I missed you." Lacey says as she smiles at him.

"I missed you. Are you ready? There's still time to change your mind." Danny states.

"I'm not changing my mind, Danny." Lacey says in a jovial tone.

"Good." Danny says and then takes her hand. They quickly made their way to the same wedding chapel they were in front of earlier that day. They hoped that they didn't run into anyone either of them knew. They wanted their wedding to totally remain a secret.

They got their wish when they made it to the chapel minus any interruptions from anyone. They joined hands and said, "I do."

They left the chapel kissing and laughing like newlyweds. They took a hand in hand stroll back to Danny's hotel.

"Can you believe we actually got married?" Lacey asks excitedly.

"Yes." Danny says in the same excited tone. "I have a surprise for you back at the hotel." He says as he swings their hands.

"A surprise? For me?" Lacey asks as she bats her eyelashes at him.

"Yes." Danny states as they continued to stroll back to his hotel room. Once they got upstairs to his room, Lacey couldn't believe her eyes.

"You did all of this for me? I feel so special." Lacey says as she kisses him. It felt electric just like the first time.

"You should feel special, because you are. Are you hungry?" Danny asks as he walks over to the candlelit dinner set up for them. Lacey sat on the bed and kicked her stilettos off.

"Yes, I'm hungry." _But not for food. _Lacey thought. "But I feel like I'm too excited to eat." Lacey replies.

"We did just get married, didn't we?" Danny asks playfully as he opens the champagne.

"Yes. We just got married." Lacey answers with a huge smile on her face.

"Then that means that this is our honeymoon, right?" Danny asks as he pours the champagne into the glasses.

"Yes." Lacey practically yells because of how happy she is.

"Since this is our honeymoon, I don't think we should wait any longer. Most people do have sex on their wedding night, correct? What do you say?" Danny asks his wife with the smirk of all smirks on his face.

"I say that this food and this champagne can wait." Lacey says as she walks over to her husband and starts to kiss him.

* * *

**Author's Note Again. I'm back! I know you guys think I'm crazy as hell for marrying Danny and Lacey. I'm not even sorry. I usually end my stories with them being married, so this is a totally different take on my OTP. They're married in Pinks and Blues, but they weren't strangers in the beginning. I love this couple more than I can say and I promise to do them justice. Have faith in me.**

**Thank you for reading. Reviews are hugs! Just don't get them all in within the next few hours. :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay. I appreciate all the messages and reviews you guys left me for this update. I hope it's up to par. I'm not even going to mention how I feel about it. I'm sure you all will love it. I have the best fans and I love you all. **

********Warning: This update contains mature sexual content. You guys already know how I write, so yeah. I decided to do things a little differently this time though. Again, you guys know how I write, so I don't need the ratings police in my face and on my back. I'm grown, Danny and Lacey are grown, so I wrote grown people stuff. Read at your own risk.**

**Thank you for reading. Reviews are hugs!**

* * *

Lacey and Danny continued to embrace each other as husband and wife about to enjoy their wedding night. This night was more than special for both of them because not only were they making love for the first time as a married couple, it was their first time together period. They decided to wait to have sex since they wanted their bond to be sealed and their relationship to last. Now they had their marriage to seal it and they would work on their relationship and maintain it at all costs. They weren't just a couple that just met, they were husband and wife.

They both kind of got off on the fact that nobody but them, the people at the wedding chapel, and the state of Nevada knew that they were married. Lacey was essentially glad that Danny mentioned it and Danny was grateful that Lacey agreed to it. He first thought that she would reject him and not even marry him, let alone marry him and agree to keep it a secret. But she agreed to it. Even decided that they make their nuptials special by waiting so that they could dress better for the occasion. Now here they were in his hotel room, celebrating their joining of hands in marriage.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat first? We have all night. My flight leaves at 12. And I really think you would want to have food for energy. It hasn't been that long with us waiting for this, but I plan on savoring our wedding night." Danny says lightly as he holds his bride in his arms.

"Since you put it that way, I think we should eat. That will only take up a little bit of our time." Lacey replies and stares into his eyes.

"Good. Plus I have a bubble bath that I want to give to you." Danny states and then winks at her.

"A bubble bath? You really are spoiling me and making me feel special. I love you." Lacey states and kisses him on the lips again.

"What did I say before? You should feel special because you are special. Now that you're my wife, I have a lifetime of making you feel special. Get used to it." Danny responds as he gives her a quick peck back. "I love you."

"I can do that. I like the idea of being spoiled by you. But this is a two-way street, my darling." The happily and newly wed wife counters.

"Got it. You'll teach me your way, then. Soon. Ready to eat?" Danny asks.

"Yes." She answers as they break apart and walk over to the table. Danny pulled out the chair for Lacey and she sat down. He sat in his chair and they both removed the lids from their still hot dishes. Lacey saw that he had prepared for them crab lasagna primavera, broccoli, and shrimp and scallop stuffed shells. "This is perfect. Thank you for suggesting that we eat first." Lacey says and then smiles.

Danny hands her her glass and raises his for a toast. Lacey copies his gesture. "To us." Danny says and smiles at the woman he loved more than anything and was glad that he said, 'I do' to.

Lacey had the exact same thought as she repeated his statement. "To us." She says cheerfully as they clinked their glasses together. They enjoyed the meal that was beyond delicious. They would both readily confess to rushing through their meal. The concupiscence too strong to ignore; it seemed the atmosphere was heavily riddled with it. The time had almost come. They would finally join in the way they desired to when they first met. That moment seemed like two lifetimes ago for both of them. Lacey closed her eyes and savored the moment. The smell of the fresh rose petals strewn throughout the room, the light scent of her perfume, the smell of Danny's hair, his cologne, the mixing of their own body chemistries that seemed to mix perfectly. She smiled and felt open, carefree, loved and blessed. _What could I possibly love more than being with him in this moment? _Lacey thought.

Danny smiled at her and wondered what she was thinking. _Could she be possibly thinking what I'm thinking? This woman is the perfect match for me, so it's possible. Anything is possible if I just came here and went to a show on a whim and met the love of my life. __I walked up to her, she smiled at me, and immediately I saw the life ahead of us._ Danny thought to himself. "What are you thinking, Lacey?" He decided to ask. Anything that she said to him would be meaningful and memorable.

Lacey opened her eyes and stared into his. She was staring at love and she knew it. "I was just thinking that when I first saw you, I felt like I was seeing my life flash before my eyes, but kind of in reverse. I truly saw what our lives would be like in the future. I honestly thought that couldn't be possible, but that's what I thought. And I wanted to run my fingers through your hair the first time I saw you." Lacey says and grins widely.

Danny grins as well. "But you have to remember that I saw you first. So imagine how I felt. That first smile was something that I swore I'd never forget. I saw you and I think just stopped breathing. Everything stopped. I told my friends that I was going to marry you. And look what happened. Finally, my reality is better than my dreams. My friends thought I had lost it, but I knew I hadn't. I believed that love was just some cheesy thing that you'd get pushed into when you're older. Lacey, you proved wrong me wrong. I was just out here pretty much on the run with no one to love. I didn't think I wanted to. Not now, not at this age. I figured I'd settle down somewhere close to 40 after playing the field. Now, that life isn't even on my radar. I have a confession to make. I stared at the picture Rico took of us and appreciated the fact that you were wearing white and I was wearing black and thought of our wedding day." Danny replies.

Lacey giggles. "You had it real bad, huh?" She jokes and pats his hand lovingly.

Danny sighed. "Go ahead and tease me. I don't mind it." He says in a playfully hurt voice.

_"_If you kiss me, I'll be quiet and stop teasing you." Lacey flirts.

Danny leaned forward and gave her a heated, passionate kiss. He begrudgingly pulled away. "We're done with dinner, right?" He asks casually.

"Yes. We're done with dinner." Lacey says happily. Danny gets up from his seat and grabs her hand. She rises from her seat as they make the short trek to the bathroom. There are candles lit everywhere. The same rose petals from the main are are in the bathroom. Some are even in the bathtub. Danny starts to run the bath water and pours the creamy and milky bubble bath into the tub as what looks like millions of bubbles start to form.

He stares into his wife's eyes and conveyed emotions he didn't know he had to her without words. He saw forever when he looked into her eyes. Danny started to think to himself. _Why is my heart beating so fast? My palms are sweating and my body temperature is rising. I already know I love her but what is this feeling? Is it more than love? Is there even such a thing? __The first time that our hands ever touched...that shock...that explosion...that chemistry...that heat... I want to feel it again. _He thought. And sure enough when he touched her, he felt it again. He probably felt more.

Danny started to undress Lacey slowly. He reached behind her and slowly slid down the zipper of her white lace dress. He couldn't get her undressed fast enough, but he wanted to take his time. There was only one moment in his life when he would undress his new wife on their wedding night. He never planned on getting married again, just the renewal of their vows in a few years. He wasn't even thinking that this wouldn't work out, but he knew he would never enter into the union of marriage with another woman.

Lacey stared at him and knew that the first time she saw Danny would be something she would never forget. She would never forget this moment either. She was on her honeymoon. She was celebrating her wedding night. It wasn't going exactly how she pictured it in her dreams, but dreams didn't always come true. That was perfectly fine with her. She was ok with how her relationship with her husband had progressed. She got the man and she would get the dream later. She would have the huge lavish wedding surrounded by all of her family and friends, with her father walking her down the aisle, her mother trying not to cry, Clara being her Maid of Honor, all of her bridesmaids wearing purple dresses, surrounded by thousands of flowers, and wearing the dress she knows would be her dress after trying on countless others. She and Danny would pick out invitations, do the guest list, arrange the seating plan, write vows and sample wedding cakes when they felt the need to share that with everyone. But for right now, they were in a secret marriage that only they knew about. Marriages are supposed to be about the bride and groom anyway. They accomplished that goal. This was about her and Danny. Her and Danny alone. They were alone and sharing a priceless event in their lives. She was getting those butterflies in her stomach again. She was about to be with this man like she had never been with him or any man before.

Danny continued to undress Lacey slowly. Once he was finished with the zipper on her dress, he let it slide to the floor at her feet. She made no movements as he then reached behind her and unhooked the strapless navy blue bra she was wearing. He stopped for a second. "Is this your something blue?" Danny asked and chuckled lightly. He stopped momentarily to turn the water off before they had a water slide n the bathroom.

Lacey giggled. "Yes. The earrings are old, the hairpin is borrowed and the shoes are new. I had to have a little bit of tradition in there somewhere." She says and then smiles.

"I forgot to carry you over the threshold, but I'll do that once we leave here and make our way to bed. How's that?" Danny offers as a suggestion.

Lacey kisses him. "That sounds perfect, sweetheart." She says after the kisses.

Danny slowly kneels before her and slides her matching navy blue panties down. He wanted to take her right then and there. But he would wait. He wanted her to enjoy him bathing her. His hands slowly caressed her legs as she became fully naked in front of him. He stood back up and winked. "Your bubble bath awaits you, my dear." Danny says sincerely as he steps aside for her.

Lacey stepped out of her panties and the dress left in a pile on the floor. She strutted over to the tub with Danny following her naked form the entire way. She got into the tub and settled peacefully. The bubble bath and warm water felt amazing on her skin.

Danny was disappointed that he could no longer see her naked body due to her being in the tub and the extreme amount of bubbles in the tub. He stared into her beautiful dark brown eyes and his never left hers. He slowly started to unbutton his white shirt. He let that fall to the floor as he unbuttoned his slacks. He let them fall into a pile as well. He purposely left his boxer briefs on. He wasn't joining her. This was his gift to her. Well, part of it.

He walked over to the tub and sat on the edge. "How's the water?" Danny asked.

"It's perfect. You drew it perfectly." Lacey answers.

Danny just sat on the edge of the tub and watched her. He crossed his arms over his body. He studied her face and his surroundings. He watched and scanned the outer edge of her full lips. They seemed pouty and fuller to him. Maybe it was just how aroused he was by her. She was naked in a tub right next to him. She was his wife now. She was his.

He took this time to get on his knees beside her in the tub. He then poured the creamy body wash into his hand and started to wash all of her that he could reach. He called himself being helpful but there were ulterior motives to his actions. He was going to let his hands explore her body.

He smirked at her as he placed his hand in the water and started to caress her body with his hand. His hand blazed a trail up her leg and to her thigh. He stopped at her kneecap and slowly made circles on her skin with his thumb. He moved farther north and stopped mid-thigh. His hand found her vagina by pure touch and instinct, like your eyes adjust to the darkness at night.

Lacey slowly parted her legs for him to gain easier access into her soft opening. He ran his hand along her hot wetness and Lacey closed her eyes and threw her head back from the sensation. He continued to stroke her smooth labia and became aroused by the moan that escaped her lips. Her moans were a song he could listen to all day long. Forever, actually. He slowly stroked her outer lips until he carefully entered her with his fingers.

"Stop it. You know that's my weak spot." Lacey joked. That was her weak spot, but she didn't want him to stop.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Danny questions.

Lacey gave him a closed mouth smile while her eyes were still closed as well. "Absolutely not." She answers and smiles again.

Danny increased the movement of his fingers inside of her. He did that as a tease because he quickly removed his fingers from her opening. He took his large hands and rubbed her abdomen. He carefully prodded her belly button and moved to her breasts. He stroked her nipple with his forefinger. They were hard and supple, like grapes. He instantly wished that she wasn't under water and they were in the bed. _How long will I be able to keep this up? I suggested this bath, now I want her out of it. _Danny thought.

He went back to stroking her until he started to stroke the spot he planned on getting to know better. The same spot he touched the night before at her place when he took her to the promised land. When he looked into her eyes and knew that he wanted to marry her. "Oh...my...Danny...oh...my..." Lacey almost stuttered. "Please don't stop yet. I'm almost there."

"I won't let go until you do." Danny says in a sexy tone. That and his fingers was all she needed.

He stroked that spot in the same fashion until she grabbed his hand like she did the night before as well. Something about him making her reach her peak and her grabbing his hand, did something to him.

Lacey surprised him by sitting up and grabbing his face. She kissed him deep and passionately. She wanted him. She wanted him inside of her. She wanted to be his forever. She knew that once they sealed the deal, she would be his forever. "Your embrace and your touch is so precious to me. Tell me it will feel this way forever." Lacey says once she breaks the kiss.

Danny stared deep into her eyes. "I have the luxury of telling the truth, and I have the luxury of making you a promise. I promise that it will feel this way forever." Danny says sincerely and honestly.

"Promise you'll be better than any I've had before. That's been a dream of mine for a while now. Well, since we first met. I wish it would come true." Lacey says passionately.

"I promise and it will." Danny answers honestly.

"Those words are all I needed to hear to be yours forever_." _Lacey replies.

Danny smiled. The time was now. "Come on...I don't think either of us can wait any longer." He says as he presses his forehead to hers. "You are ready, right?" He asks in concern.

When he asked that one question, she finally knew what marrying him was all about_. _She knew that he loved and respected her. He insisted and was persistent and adamant about them waiting. He still was asking her if she was ready and she was already married to him. "I've never been more ready for anything in my life." Lacey answers.

Danny stands to grab a towel for Lacey and holds it open for her. She seductively got out of the tub after releasing the drain. She felt this magnetic pull to Danny. It felt differently than all of the other times they were together. Even from the first night when she came back to his room. She was sure that they would have sex that night. And if she was standing at a roulette table or playing poker, and making a bet, she would have lost and lost big. She thought that was bound to happen once she was in that room alone with him. Then she thought about their night together the night before at her house she shared with Regina. Their super steamy moments in the shower, them laying in her bed totally naked, him manually stimulating her, their 'baseball' game in the kitchen before Regina interrupted them, there other steamy dual shower. She thought they would have sex all those times too. Now they were married and she felt totally different.

She guessed that it felt different because they were husband and wife, on their wedding night, on their honeymoon about to make love for the first time. There was no reason to hold back any more. Though she wasn't the one holding back. Danny wanted to wait to build on their relationship. She loved him immensely for that.

She smiled at him as he wrapped his arms and the towel around her. He started to rub the towel over her wet skin to dry her off. He leaned forward to lay a huge kiss on her. She seemed to collapse into his arms."When I was little, I always wondered about these kinds of things." She says as she beams at him from the love she already feels for him and in anticipation of what was to come.

"What kinds of things?" Danny questions, though he already knew.

"What my wedding night and honeymoon would be like." Lacey answers.

"Me too. But you do know that this isn't our honeymoon, right? This is just our wedding night. I'll take you somewhere special for our honeymoon." Danny states and then gives her a smirk. He had already decided that he would surprise her with a trip to either Rome or India for both of their bucket list destinations. They would go to the other place when they renewed their vows and had that honeymoon. He has a look in his eyes she hasn't seen before. He startled and surprised her by picking her up into his arms. He carried her from the bathroom to the bed. Not exactly the threshold, but close enough. He carefully laid her on the bed and laid on top of her. He gazed into her eyes and kissed her deeply.

Lacey pulled away from the kiss. "You're forgetting something." Lacey says with a huge smile on her face.

Danny looks confused. "What?" He asks.

She points down. "The underwear. Lose them." Lacey almost demands.

Danny hopped out of the bed to remove the black Calvin Klein boxer briefs he was wearing. _God, he could be a Calvin Klein model wearing those. And he's all mine. _Lacey thought in a naughty demeanor. He just stood and stared into her eyes, not bothering to completely undress himself.

"Can you stop being so hot and such a tease, please? I'm busy trying to resist you." Lacey playfully says.

"You tease me too. And you're not trying to resist me. Do you know that no matter what you do, you drive me crazy? That grin that reveals your dimples drives me wild." Danny says.

She again blushed once he was fully nude in front of her. The way he stared her down when he was removing them, made her insides quiver and purr in anticipation.

Danny smirked. "Happy now?" He asked as he stood before her.

Lacey beamed again. "Not quite." She says as she opens the fluffy white towel and waves him over to her seductively like she did the night before.

Danny climbed into the bed with her and easily got on top of her. He gave her a heat filled kiss that felt like their first kiss. If he wasn't already not wearing any, the kiss would have definitely knocked his socks off. It was slow, passionate, and radiated so much heat between them. He went for her neck and attacked the spot that was beckoning for him. He came back to her face and kissed her chin, then her cheeks, and finally on the tip of her nose. He smiled at her and moved from on top of her. He gently rolled her over on to her abdomen. He then laid on her and whispered in her ear. "I'm going to kiss every inch of you." Danny says in the sexiest, seductive tone.

That instantly made Lacey moist. On top of how moist she already was. Danny was no doubt the sexiest man she had ever laid eyes on and he turned on her completely. Now he was her husband and hers to do with whatever she pleased.

He started to kiss her neck and kissed down her spine. The kisses along with the heat she felt from his body and hers made the kisses sweeter. She also felt his hair brush against her and that made her hot. When he stopped at the small of her back and rubbed her butt, and then kissed it, her leg jerked in reaction to that.

"Are you ok?" Danny asks in concern.

"Yes. More than ok. That was just a twinge from how good it feels. If I don't like something, I'll let you know." Lacey says in a low tone.

Danny goes back to placing kisses all along Lacey's body. She had never had a man pay that much attention to detail and her body before. He kissed along the small of her back again while rubbing on her ass. He moved lower and started kissing the backs of her thighs. She moaned when she felt him lick from the backs of her knees up to her back. He placed two fingers into her slit and entered her. How wet she was almost drove him insane. He felt like he had to abort the mission of kissing every inch of her. He wanted to be inside of her, but he wanted to do something else first.

He gently rolled her over and loved the look that was on her face. He leaned forward and started to kiss her on the mouth again. Her kisses tasted like caramel to him. He was turned on full blast and he wanted his wife more than he could say. He again took his two fingers and entered her as they kissed passionately. She took one hand and rubbed it through his hair. God, she loved his hair. He startled her when he pulled away and got on his knees.

Lacey didn't have a moment to speak or react when he leaned forward and started to kiss and lick her bikini line. He placed the same soft kisses that he placed to her back of her thighs. He slowly parted her legs and licked the inside of her thighs. When his tongue connected with her lips, her body went rigid and she moaned. The last time he did that, she had to stop him. She couldn't stop him even if she wanted to this time. She felt his mouth dart and move around her lips, and she thought she would go over the edge faster than she ever did.

She had one hand gripped on his hair and the other gripped the sheets. She felt like a fool for stopping him the first time in the shower. It felt good then, but this just felt incredible. He was making love to her with his mouth and she was loving every bit of it.

_Now I know what true love feels like, and I wish I didn't have to wait this long to find it out. _Lacey thought. Her words were frozen in her throat. The only thing that could escape was her pure moans of ecstasy.

Lacey moans were turning him on and he felt like he was harder than he had ever been in his life. Her moans of pleasure excited something in him. It made him not want to stop pleasuring her. The only thing that would make him stop is the . promise of him being inside of her soon. He could barely wait for that. He dreamed of what she would feel like to him.

He felt her body jerk and go stiff as her thighs almost clamped down around his head. "Danny!" Lacey called out once she got to utopia. That was all Danny was waiting for. He climbed back on top of Lacey with his extremely hard manhood in his hand. She beckoned towards him and he came closer. She practically pulled him by his neck down on her and immediately crashed her lips to his. His mouth was still on hers as he entered her slowly. They both moaned from the sudden tightness and full feeling.

A single tear escaped Lacey's eye as Danny entered her for the first time. It was the best feeling in the world to her. It kind of felt like her first time, but a million times better. She was truly in love with this man. She was his wife, and she was making love to him. The love she was glad that they waited for. She had an inkling that it wouldn't have been this special if they had had sex that first night. She deeply kissed Danny for waiting.

She wrapped her arms and her legs around him as he drove himself in and out of her. He felt like he was too alpha male to cry, but he had never experienced sex like this. This was the first woman he truly cared about. Being inside of her felt like that once in a lifetime high that drug addicts get. He would spend the rest of his life trying to reclaim that feeling. If it could be bought and sold, he'd spend his fortune trying to acquire it.

He felt like the greatness of how good being inside of her felt would eventually get the best of him. He felt like an idiot for putting this off, but he knew that it was worth the wait. Little did they both know, they had been at it for a great while. Seemingly out of nowhere, Danny saw stars and finished before he wanted to. He just couldn't help himself. Lacey was already in a state of pure bliss, so she wasn't complaining. "Ah, Lacey...you...feel...so good...I'm sorry." Danny says as he pulls out of her.

Danny laid beside Lacey with her in his arms. She placed her head on his chest and used her hand to stroke his treasure trail. "You shouldn't apologize, Danny. I get it. That was enough." She says as she continues to stroke him. She leaned over and placed kisses on his abdomen.

She saw his penis twitch from her kissing him. She moved lower and placed kisses along the shaft and it twitched again. Danny looked down at her and let out a moan. He cursed when she took him into her mouth. Her mouth felt like magic to him. When he was at full salute again, she climbed on him and straddled his waist. He reached down to stroke her opening and guided himself in to her.

Lacey started to ride him while Danny assisted. He took her breasts into his mouth and nibbled on her erect, chocolate nipples. She shifted her body so that her mouth was at his ear. "You made me wait for this? I could kill you for that." She whispered seductively as she nibbled on his earlobe.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it would be this good." Danny says.

"This...is...better...than...good..." Lacey moaned.

"Yes, it is." Danny says. She continues to ride him and feel him miraculously get bigger and bigger inside of her. He filled her up nicely. His hand on her ass and his thumb stroking her made her wetter. Danny sat a little forward to change the sensation of being inside of her. Danny moans as he puts his hand around Lacey's small waist and sits up straighter while he was still inside of her. Somehow she knew what he wanted to try next and climbed off of him and turned around and placed her ass against his crotch. He was still brick hard and she loved that.

He slowly entered her from behind. Danny loved hearing her moan and she loved how it felt when he entered her from that position. Lacey gripped the sheets and made Danny feel like a king with her cries of pleasure. They both started wishing that they had met sooner. They had only met two days ago but if felt like a lifetime that they waited to be together. It was more than worth the wait. They both were having the best sex either of them had ever had.

"Oooh...Danny...Danny...Danny..." Lacey cried out. She started on her knees and wound up laying in her stomach. Danny was lying directly on top of her. It felt like he was deeper inside of her. He felt her tight walls constrict like a vice grip on his penis and felt her start to flow. That turned him on more than he could imagine and exploded inside of her. He didn't pull out of her and they just laid in the bed still joined as one.

"We should get married more often." Danny says as he kisses Lacey on her ear.

"I agree. I'm glad we waited until tonight though. This seems more special." Lacey says as she relaxes in the arms of her husband.

"It does and it is." He shifted his body and felt himself getting hard again. He didn't want to scare her or turn her off with his sexual appetite.

"Danny, we have a problem." Lacey says seriously.

"What kind of problem? I'm sorry I'm still turned on." Danny offers as an apology.

"That's not it. I don't think I can let you leave. Skype sex won't cut it after this." Lacey says as she pulls him out of her opening and repositioned herself on top of him. She grabs one of her favorite parts of him and slowly slides his penis into her.

It was his turn to scream her name.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay. I hope you all enjoy this latest update.**

*******Warning: This update contains mature sexual content. I might have to change the rating to M. If the police come and get me, I will.**

**Thank you for reading. Reviews are hugs.**

* * *

As Lacey started on her mission of making her husband scream her name, she started to ride him while he played with her sensitive clitoris. Lacey leaned back and put her hands on his thighs as she continued to ride him. She really worked his middle in that position until she felt Danny squirming under her. He sat up a little to enjoy the view of her vagina in front of him. Danny loved that position because it gave him direct view of his penis going in and out of her. He liked watching the actual act of him and his wife making love. He couldn't take his eyes off her body as he watched her move on top of him. Lacey started to moan loader and moved her hips faster.

Lacey sat up on top of her fully erect and still turned on husband. She placed her mouth on his and kissed him deeply. She teased him by pulling him out of her. She moved forward a little and started to suck on his nipples. Danny didn't know he might like something like that but he did because Lacey was doing it to him. She lines her middle up with his and reaches below her to grab his penis and place it inside of her again. She starts to slowly move her hips and bounces up and down on him. He then takes the time to grab and rub her breasts. As they both really get into the groove of their new position, Danny grabs her ass and starts to thrust his hips upward to assist her in riding him. Lacey moaned and leaned forward, nibbling on his earlobe and neck. She closed her eyes, hearing Danny groan in her ear as she tried to catch her breath from the overwhelming sensation of him being deep inside of her. She felt herself coming close and then she stopped and climbed off of Danny again.

She took his penis into her hand and started to rub it and his balls. She lowered her head and started to blow on him. She licked and sucked the tip until she heard what she was waiting for. "Lacey...Lacey...Lacey...wow...Lacey." Danny says though pants and inaudible language.

Lacey climbed back on Danny and took her hand and had him enter her. She squeezed her kegel muscles as he was going in and they both moaned from that. As Lacey continued to ride Danny, she really thought that he was indeed the best thing to ever happen to her, and he was going out of his way to prove that to her. He started to sit up some but Lacey stopped him. "Lay still." Lacey said as she continued to pound on him. She surprised him when she climbed off of him again and put them into a different position. She starts to ride and grind on him in reverse cowgirl. Danny really loved that position because it really gave him a very good view of her ass and it gave her total control. He liked her taking the lead in trying to get him off. They were both going above and beyond making sure that their spouse enjoyed their first time together as husband and wife. She started to really pump and gyrate her hips onto him and sure enough, he got there and yelled out her name again. Lacey and Danny both loved that orgasm because it felt different. They both had already had several, and they were completely satisfied, but not quite. They both needed more. Lacey climbed from the position she was in and laid beside her husband.

"Was making me scream your name your mission?" Danny asks through pants as he tries to collect himself.

"Absolutely. Mission accomplished, too." Lacey says as she leans over to kiss him.

"I see my wife is a cougar in the bedroom." Danny says as he grins at her, happy that his wedding night is going better than he had even hoped.

"Well I am older than you, kitten." She says and they both laugh. "But you're wrong that I'm a cougar."

"Are you a cheetah then?" Danny asks as he starts to get that feeling again. The night had just begun as far as he was concerned.

Lacey climbed on top of him again. She grinned down at the man she loved completely and fiercely. "Nope." She says and then giggles.

"Then what are you?" Danny asks as he smiles up at the woman he'd love until birds forgot how to fly.

"Lioness." She says as she rubs on him to make him erect again.

"Since you're a lioness, and I'm your husband, then that makes me a lion. Right?" Danny asks and gives her the smirk that she loves and thinks about in her sleep.

"Right." Lacey answers in a soft tone.

"Then I guess you'd better get ready to roar." Danny says as he rolls them over so that he's now on top of his lioness.

* * *

The next morning, the newly wed couple awoke in each other's arms like they usually did. After celebrating their weeding night until the wee hours of the morning, they both were worn out from exhaustion and elation. Their first morning waking up as husband and wife was different. They both tried to ignore the fact that Danny would be leaving Las Vegas and returning to New York. Since their relationship was so fresh and new, they wanted to spend every moment together. They now had to face the reality of being in a long distance relationship and how that would work out for them.

They were both extremely tired, but they had preparations to make and things to handle before Danny left. He had to check out, Lacey had to go home to change, and he had to return his rental car. Danny had to pack and then they had the reality of saying 'Goodbye' for now.

Danny felt Lacey try to move away from him but he seemed to tighten his hold around her. "Good morning, wife." Danny says happily even though he dreaded that he would be leaving his new wife in a mere few hours.

"Good morning, husband." Lacey says just as happily, though she felt the same way Danny did. She hated the thought of him getting on a plane to go to the other side of the country.

Danny pulled Lacey closer. "I don't want to let you go." He says.

"I don't want you to let me go either, but you're going to have to because nature calls." Lacey replies in a jovial tone.

"Alright." Danny says and reluctantly lets her go. He laid back and enjoyed the view of her naked body walking away from him. He quickly replayed their wedding night in his mind and got turned on again. Then nature seemed to call him as well, and he got out of the bed. He walked into the bathroom to find Lacey standing at the sink brushing her teeth. He relieved himself, which somehow put a smile on Lacey's face.

"I guess I'm going to have to put up with that since we're married now." She says and then chuckles.

He appeared beside her and washed his hands and started to brush his teeth too. "I wouldn't do the other thing in front of you." He says once he's finished.

"Thank you for that." She said and then chuckles again before turning to walk away.

Danny grabbed her by the arm. "Not so fast." He says and pulls her in for a kiss. They both felt electricity from the kiss and Lacey felt Danny stiffen immediately against her.

Lacey looked down at his burgeoning erection and then back up at him. "How you can still get one of those after last night is beyond me." She says in awe.

"It's because I have the most beautiful woman in the world standing naked pressed against me. You should be concerned if it wasn't turned on." Danny says.

"I guess so. I get turned on by my hot husband." Lacey says as she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply. "In fact, I'm turned on right now." She says once she breaks the kiss.

"Good. I say we go at it again before we leave. We have to stock up. What do you say?" Danny asks in a seductive tone though Lacey is already on board with another round of lovemaking.

"I say we go at it in the shower. We've never had shower sex before." Lacey suggests.

Danny smirked and pulls her even closer. "You're right, we haven't had sex in the shower before. But we have done some things." He says.

"Now, we can do more things." Lacey adds.

Danny doesn't respond and grabs her by the hand and walks over to the shower. He opened the glass door and escorted Lacey in and turned the water on. He pressed her against the wall and started to kiss her feverishly. He couldn't get enough of her kisses. He grabbed his penis and started to stroke it against her as he pressed her closer to the shower wall. He went for her neck and stuck his tongue out and licked along her spot as he reached in front of her to stroke her silky walls. He took his finger and started to rub on her clitoris.

He repeated his actions of their shower time together at her house when he squatted before her and grabbed both sides of her hips and pulled her closer to him. He kissed everywhere his lips could reach before he kissed her soft mound. He let his fingers and tongue to the walking while she lightly grabbed on his hair. She always had to remind herself to be careful so that she didn't hurt him, but him being in that area and kissing her passionately did something to her. She gasped and yelped when she felt him suck on her lips. She loved everything that her husband did to her sexually. It only took them one night to find out exactly how to get each other off. They still had time to learn and explore each other, but their wedding night was more than a night to remember. She would remember it as long as she lived. Though she wasn't a virgin when they married, she cherished the fact that they got married before they actually made love. She wasn't old-fashioned, but she liked that about their relationship. The added bonus was that the sex was awesome; amazing. She felt like she lucked up with Danny.

Once he had finished lapping her up and was pleased that she was satisfied, he stood up. Danny stroked and rubbed her sensitive nub slowly and passionately. Lacey started to moan and it made him harder. He took his other hand and rubbed her breast and then softly kissed it and sucked on her nipple. He went back to kissing her hot spot on her neck. He took his finger and started to rub her nipple while simultaneously rubbing her clit. He made her moan louder when he took his two fingers and entered her. He finger loved her until she whimpered his name and grabbed his hand while he was still inside of her. He couldn't deny how much he loved it when she did that. He anchored both of their body weights and grabbed Lacey's thigh and lifted it until it was wrapped around his waist. He grabbed his engorged penis and stared deep into er eyes as he lined it up with her opening. He stroked her clitoris with the head of penis until he slowly entered her. Lacey let out a breath and breathed through his rock hard and huge member entering her. It felt just as good as the first time they had sex. He teased her a little when he entered her slowly, inch by inch. Once he was fully inside of her, he settled into a steady pace as he made love to his wife like it would be awhile before they made love again.

Her walls felt exquisite as they gripped him. Not because she was tight, but because she felt so good to him like an anomaly of some sort: he felt like he could get lost inside of her. He thrusted into Lacey like he was looking for the meaning of life or maybe finding an explanation as to why he was so drawn to her. He never thought he was the type to believe in soul mates, but she was his and he was hers. His body fit hers and her body fit his like a glove. He had had sex many times before, but not like this. It was like Lacey's body held a secret only he could find. Lacey leaned forward to press her naked front against his. She wanted to feel the contrast of his chest against hers. She stared deep into his eyes as she started to kiss him and then buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Lacey nibbled on his neck and ear as he continued to thrust into her. Her moans excited him and made him increase his pace. Lacey held in her breath and exhaled at the sudden change of pace. She took her face from his neck and started to kiss him on the lips. She softly nibbled on his bottom lip and gasped into his mouth as he reached a spot that made a shiver run down her spine and land in her pubic region. She silently thanked the heavens that she married a man she was extremely sexually compatible with. He said that the sex would be awesome and he was right. The sex was mind-blowing. She immediately admitted to herself and would readily confess to anyone that Danny is in fact he best she has ever had. She had something to compare it to. True she has had good sex in the past, but this was beyond good. It was beyond great. Maybe her feelings and love for him plus the fact that he was her husband had something to do with it, but she didn't care and didn't need to dissect why Danny was the best to her. He simply was and she made no apologies for that.

She knew that he was really trying to please her because he was that kind of man. She knew that he would feel less than if he didn't satisfy her. Plus she knew that he was really trying to make their last time together for a while be spectacular and hold her over until he could get away from New York and visit her again. She stopped thinking about that and focused on her beyond gorgeous hunk of a husband making sweet passionate love to her against a shower wall.

Lacey was reaching her brink again and her walls clamped down on him. She tightened her grip on his back as she returned to buying her face in his neck. She lightly nibbled on it as the orgasm overtook her and she was really afraid that her legs would give out beneath her. Danny's emotions and his need to please his wife were getting the best of him. He knew he was only leaving temporarily, but Lacey didn't know that. He wanted her to think that he was trying to give her the best last orgasm he was going to give her for a while. He was planning everything in his head. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he surprised her a few days later. The way she felt and him imagining the look on her face sent him over the edge and he slowed his thrusts inside of her.

He exploded only moments later, but didn't stop his thrusts into her. Lacey had already gone over the horizon, and Danny was trying to take her there again. They both knew they needed to come down off their high and actually shower so that they could get dressed and leave the hotel. They would much rather spend the entire day making love like they did the previous night. They learned each other's bodies and had sex more times than they could count. You would think they had been together a really long time before they got married for all the catching up they did. They still couldn't get over just meeting days ago, now they were married and happier than ever. But he was leaving.

"Danny...Danny...yes...oh...ah...yes...Danny..." Lacey started to pant out.

"Shit, Lacey. I can't get enough of you." Danny says as he goes to kiss his wife deeply.

"I can't get enough of you either. That was amazing." She says once she breaks the kiss.

Danny smirked. "I told you the sex would be amazing. Anything else, wife? I'm here to please you." He says in a sexy voice.

"I think we need to call it quits before you miss your flight." Lacey says.

"I don't care about that flight." Danny says, though he did know he had to be on it.

"Well, I do. We actually need to shower so we can get ready." Lacey says.

Danny reluctantly obliges. "Ok." He says and they start to bathe each other once he has pulled out of Lacey and released her from the wall. The couple start with their bout of sensuously washing each other's bodies.

Danny takes the sponge and completely covers the whole front of her body with the creamy body wash he bathed her with the night before. He heard her moan at his gentle actions of bathing her. Even though they needed to get a move on, he took his time washing and caressing her body. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was taking his time on purpose so that he could miss his flight. He seldom breaks eye contact with her as he gently washes her entire front. He paid special attention to her most sensitive areas by rubbing the sponge slowly and sensuously over her smooth skin. He stops suddenly and turns her around to wash the back of her body. He slowly and purposely touched areas he had already washed just to touch her. Once Danny is done with her, Lacey grabs the magic sponge and adds body wash and starts wash his body. Lacey didn't think she could get turned on any more than she already was because Danny excited her in many ways and elicited desire in her she had never felt before. She took her time just as he did and washed every inch of him. She was trying not to get emotional because he'd be leaving in a few hours and she wouldn't readily have moments like this one whenever she wanted to. She could go back on her word and ask him to stay, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She desperately wanted him to stay and take him back to her condo that she shared with Regina. Even though she thought it would be unfair to Regina if she just brought some guy over and moved him in. She had to let him leave and she wanted her husband with her. She didn't want to turn into a needy woman considering how independent she was. But she was married now and things were different. She hated the situation they were both in now though. Why couldn't they had just met when she was already back in New York? Why couldn't he live there? She was getting carried away with her emotions. But she had to hide them for both of their sakes. She wouldn't be playing fair if she begged him to or allowed him to stay.

They finished up their shower and made it to the bedroom area. They both quickly got dressed because they knew that being in that area with a bed was just asking for trouble. Lacey had to put her wedding dress back on because she was too excited to think about bringing something else to wear after she and Danny got married. She knew that she would put that dress away for safekeeping and maybe wear it on their anniversary or something. She thought back to when she bought the dress and never thought it would become so special and so memorable to her.

Lacey took in what Danny was wearing and thought he looked extremely handsome in his white tee-shirt and blue jeans. It was just jeans and a tee-shirt, but Danny could make wearing a poncho look sexy. She watched as he slipped his hair into a top knot and just couldn't stop staring at him. She then looked around the room and got nostalgic. She and Danny consummated their marriage in that room and would probably never set foot in it again.

"Why are you looking around like that?" Danny asks once he notices what she's doing.

"Just remembering last night and how we won't ever be in this room again." Lacey replies.

Danny walks toward her and pulls her in his arms. "Last night was incredible. Maybe I can request this room when I come back to visit you." Danny offers.

"That would be nice. But you don't have to rent a hotel room every time you come to visit me. You can always stay at our place." Lacey counters as she tucks a stray strand of hair behind Danny's ear.

"I know. But what about Regina? We're going to want privacy. What if I want to make love to you in the kitchen?" Danny jokes.

Lacey giggles. "Kitchen sex? We have to do that next time. Maybe I can send Regina away for the night or weekend or something. Treat her to a spa or something." She says.

"We can totally do that. My treat. Or I can rent a place." Danny suggests.

"Nope. You're not doing that. Then you won't have a reason to leave. I'll have a talk with Regina." Lacey states.

"You're not going to tell her that we're married, are you?" Danny wonders.

"No. This is our secret. Though I wonder how I'm going to keep if from my parents and Clara." Lacey answers. "Besides, this kind of secret is sexy. Do you think you'll be able to keep if from your mom and friends?" Lacey asks.

"Yes. I am going to tell them about you though. I don't think they'd believe that I have an actual gorgeous wife that's a headliner anyway." Danny says as he pecks her lips.

"Are you sure they won't have a problem with the showgirl thing?" Lacey asks.

"No. But I don't care if they do. There's nothing wrong with being a showgirl." Danny states.

"One million reasons why I love you." Lacey says as she kisses him deeply.

"I love you more." Danny says. "I have to because I saw you first." He says and then chuckles.

"You're right. You did see me first." Lacey replies surely.

"And I told you that I was going to make you my wife. Remember?" Danny says and actually pulls her closer, which seemed impossible.

Lacey beamed. "Yes, I remember. You were right. Again." She admits.

"Yes, I was. And you told me I was cocky." Danny says.

"You are cocky. But I wouldn't have it any other way." Lacey says as she kisses her new husband again.

* * *

Danny and Lacey left his hotel room and he made his way down the hall to Charlie's room. He hoped he wasn't intruding on anything, but Charlie intruded on him countless times before. Then Danny silently decided to just go to the lobby and call him. If he didn't answer, he would go back up on his own. Danny feared how Charlie would answer the door and even his reaction to seeing Lacey with him. They strolled to the elevator and rode down kissing and hugging like the newlyweds they were. They made their way to the lobby and Lacey sat on the couch. She actually felt a little sore from all the sex she had within the past several hours.

Danny pulled out his phone and called Charlie who surprisingly picked up right away. "Hello?" Charlie answers.

"Charlie, it's Danny. I need you to do me a favor." Danny says.

"What kind of favor? And where the hell were you yesterday?" Charlie wonders.

"I was with the woman I love yesterday. But I need you to take the rental car back for me." Danny answers.

"Why? You're not going to the airport?" Charlie asks quizzically.

"Yes, I'm going to the airport. But I'm riding with my lady. If you don't want to do it, I can ask Cole." Danny says.

"No, I can do it. Ask her if she can bring her blonde friend with her." Charlie asks, always looking to flirt with someone.

Danny chuckles. "I'll ask but I can't promise anything. I'm in the lobby. Do you want me to bring the keys to you?" Danny asks.

"That would be nice." Charlie says.

"I'll be right up. Thanks man." Danny says and then hangs up. "He said he'll do it. I'm going to take him the keys and then we can head to your place after I officially check out. And Charlie wants to know if you'll bring your blonde friend to the airport as well." He notices the look Lacey gives him. "Hey, I just told him I would ask."

"I can't just commit my friend like that. I doubt she'd be interested though. She prefers women." Lacey says.

Danny raised his eyebrow in surprise. "That will just make Charlie want her more. I'll tell him she's not single." Danny says and then chuckles.

Lacey chuckles as well. "I think that would be best." She says.

"I'll be right back." Danny says and he heads for the elevator. He rides up to Charlie's room and knocks on the door. Charlie looks like he partied hard the night before. "What in the hell did you do last night?" Danny wonders.

"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." Is all Charlie says.

"I know that. We're still in Vegas though, Charlie." Danny replies.

"I guess we are. You don't want to know. It probably wasn't what you did with your lady, I'll bet." Charlie says and gives Danny a smirk that looks like his, but not quite.

"I have nothing to tell you about my night." Danny says. He reaches into his pocket and grabs the keys. "Here. I barely drove it so the tank is still full." He says once he hands Charlie the keys. "I'll see you at the airport. Thanks for helping me out." Danny says and then turns to leave.

"Will the blonde be there too?" Charlie calls after him.

"She has a boyfriend." Danny lies and keeps walking to prevent himself from laughing at Charlie. He stopped in front of the elevator and called the front desk. He decided to extend his reservation for the room and not check out at all. He'd be back in a few days anyway. He would have kept the car too, but that would have looked suspicious. He wanted to totally surprise Lacey. Once he did that, he hopped on the elevator and made his way to his waiting bride.

* * *

Danny and Lacey strolled to the MGM Grand's parking garage to get Lacey's car to head to her house. She was starting to get that feeling because she knew that Danny would be leaving soon. There was something that she could do about it, but she forced herself not to. She would remain strong and let her husband return to his home and life in New York. She wanted her husband with her exclusively, but she couldn't be that selfish. He had a life to live as well. And even though he offered to quit his job and move there, she wouldn't let him do it. She just didn't feel right about him offering to uproot his life for her. She loved him dearly for the gesture, but somehow, it just didn't seem fair. Her plans to move back to New York were set in stone before she even knew Danny existed. She would live there with him. End of story.

Lacey got into her car and drove it to her shared condo with Regina. She and Danny held hands and chatted the whole way there. She pulled into the gated community and parked. She and Danny strolled in her place hand in hand. They found Regina in the kitchen pouring coffee when they walked in.

"Good morning, Reg." Lacey says cheerfully, though she's starting to feel sad about Danny leaving. Danny gives a smile and a wave.

"Good morning, Lacey and Danny." Regina says in a tired voice.

"Well, I'm going to change and then I'm driving him to the airport." Lacey says.

"You're leaving today?" Regina asks in surprise.

"Yeah. Unfortunately." Danny answers solemnly.

"It sucks that you have to leave when you two just met. There's always Skype." Regina says hopefully.

"Yeah. But that won't be the same." Lacey says sadly.

"Then you'll probably rack up frequent flyer miles from coming to see her." Regina says to Danny.

"When I can." He counters in a sad tone to keep up the charade.

"Alright, get out of here. You two are depressing me." Regina says in a joking tone as she takes her coffee and heads to her bedroom.

Danny and Lacey just head on to Lacey's room so that she can get dressed. She carefully took off her wedding dress, stripped off her underwear and hung it in dry cleaning plastic and put it in her closet. Danny watched her and smiled. "Are you going to save that dress for our daughter, if we have one?" Danny asks to lighten the mood.

Lacey smiles at the thought. "I would hope our daughter would want to wear the other dress I'll get when we get married again in a few years. Or maybe she can wear that one under the dress as her something old." She says and walks over to sit next to him on the bed.

His penis twitched and reminded him how gorgeous he thought his wife was. "Put some clothes on before I miss my flight." Danny jokes.

* * *

Lacey drove Danny to the airport and Charlie, Rico, and Cole were standing in a group, seemingly waiting for Danny. They decided to all go through the line for security together since they were on the same flight. They walked over to them and they were a little surprised to see her there with Danny, except for Charlie. "Hey fellas." Danny says as he and Lacey walk up to them, hand in hand.

"Hey." Charlie says.

"Hello." Cole replies.

"Hello." Rico says as well.

"Lacey, I'd like to introduce you to my friends. That's Charlie, Cole, and Rico. Fellas this is Lacey." Danny says happily as Lacey extends her hand to all three guys and smiles at them.

"We know." Cole says and smiles his perfect, movie star smile.

"You've been talking about me?" Lacey asks playfully.

"What can I say?" Danny counters even though he really hasn't said much. He has hardly seen his friends since he met Lacey. He could see them in New York. But not really since he was coming back in about two days. They would find that out once they were back in New York.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all." Lacey says. She tugs on Danny's shirt sleeve, but Cole interrupts her.

"How is your friend? The one with the reddish blonde hair?" Cole asks subtly.

"Regina? She's great. She's my roommate. I'll tell her you asked about her. Maybe you can come back with Danny and we can all go out." Lacey suggests. She knows Regina thinks a guy that looks like Cole is hot and would go out with him. And Danny hasn't told her that Cole isn't a good guy, so she isn't worried about that at all. "Has anybody ever told you that you look like Tom Cruise?" She playfully asks.

Cole smiled that 100 watt, movie star smile. "Yeah, I've heard that before." He admits.

"What about the blonde?" Charlie asks anyway, though he knows she has a boyfriend.

Lacey smiles. "Sorry, she's taken." Lacey almost lies.

"Danny told me. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't trying to be the only one with a pretty girl from Vegas." Charlie says and Danny looks at him weirdly hoping he isn't trying to flirt with Lacey right in front of him.

Lacey smiles again. "Thanks, I guess."

"I'll be right back." Danny says as he walks away with Lacey so that they can have privacy. The guys can still see them but can't hear what they're saying. Danny pulled Lacey into his arms and it almost broke his heart when he felt her nearly collapse into him. She buried her face into his neck and sighed. "I'll be back soon Lacey." Danny says to reassure her.

"Ok." Is all she says.

"I'm going to miss you." Danny says.

"I'm going to miss you too." Lacey counters.

"I'll call you when I land. Ok?" Danny states as he holds on to Lacey for dear life. Lacey doesn't answer right away. "Lacey?"

"Ok." Lacey replies in a quiet voice.

Danny released her from his arms and tried to look at her but she avoided eye contact with him. "Please don't cry." Danny almost chokes out.

Lacey laughed and finally looked up at him. She had tears in her eyes. "Too late, husband." She whispers.

"How do you expect me to get on that plane and you're standing here crying?" Danny wonders as he takes his thumb and wiped her tears. The tears continued to fall. "Please stop crying."

Lacey sniffed, but didn't bother wiping her tears. "Because you have to. You have a life back in New York waiting for you. I'll be waiting for you here. I promise. I kinda have to now that we said, 'I do'." Lacey says. "It'll be fine, Danny. We'll survive this."

"If you say so. The offer still stands." Danny says but doesn't say what the offer is.

"Nope. Your offer is no good here." She leans up on her toes to grab his face and kisses him. He pulled her into his arms and didn't care that a lot of people were looking at them kiss passionately in an airport. It wouldn't be the first that has happened with lovers. After what felt like an eternity, they broke the kiss. "I love you and I'll miss you." Lacey says with finality.

"I love you more and I'll miss you more." Danny says as he releases his wife from his arms though he really didn't want to. Lacey pecked him on the lips again and left the airport without a word. Danny forced himself not to let a tear fall when he watched her walk away. It was undoubtedly the hardest thing he ever had to witness and the hardest thing he ever had to do to not go behind her. He knew he'd be back soon, but it nearly killed him to go through that. He walked back over to the guys.

Cole clapped him on the back. "You ok, Danny?" He asks in concern.

Danny tried to smile, but it ended up looking like a cringe. "Not even close." He admits sadly.

* * *

Lacey drove home and felt like she left a part of herself back at the airport. She almost bullied her tears into not escaping her eyes. She tried to listen to music, but all it did was remind her of Danny. She sucked it up and drove home. She'd fall apart later. Maybe not. She'd see her husband again in the near future. She pulled up to her place and parked her car. She was glad that she didn't see Regina when she went into their place. She needed to be alone and she needed to get herself together before their show that night.

She undressed and looked at the pictures she had of Danny in her phone. She smiled and kissed the screen. She was still tired and needed to get some rest. She dozed off for a few until she heard knocking at her door. She figured it was just Regina. When she opened the door she, got her answer. It was Regina all right. And someone else.

"Look who came for a surprise visit." Regina says happily.

Lacey put on her fake smile. She had to. Lacey could only think two things about the surprise visitor. _Damn! _and _Why?_

_Why are you here? Why? Why? Why?_

* * *

**Author's Note Again: Sorry to the people that voted for shocking. And extra special sorry to my hunty, Lives4Dacey. Majority ruled! ;)**


End file.
